It's A Salvatore World: Episode II: Who Art Thou?
by Emrys90
Summary: Read Episode One to understand this story. Welcome to the world of the Salvatores were mystical creatures of all kinds exist, yes that includes the BAMF!Stiles and a unicorn...maybe. Read and find out, Blessed Be. *Edited*
1. Bring Me To Life

_***A/N* So her is the beginning of Episode II of "It's A Salvatore World". This was originally a crossover between MTv's Teen Wolf and Marvel's Avenger movie, with a Clint Barton and Derek Hale paring. Well it still is...mostly. I'm changing it to a Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale paring. I know that some may say they are over exposed, but I love "Sterek". So yes technically yes this is posse to be in the "Crossover" section, but soon Natasha and Clint will leave Beacon Hills. So just to cover the basics: I do not own Teen Wolf or The Avengers .I make no money etc.**_ _**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**__** Hope you enjoy and please review. Blessed Be Readers.***_

_**Chapter 1: Bring Me To Life**_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Wh-what the fuck are you?!" Isaac yelled as he dropped Emrys on the ground.

'_What the hell is wrong with you dropping an injured pup like that?! I answered your fucking question you psycho! Now you got two options idiot. Either you take me to Stiles and not making a fool of yourself or you can go tell Derek that you lost the wolf pup because it talked to you.'_ Emrys said as he started to lick the healing paw.

"What why would you go to Stilinski? Why don't I just take you to Derek instead?" Isaac said slowly approaching the pup.

'_I got my own reasons why I need to go to Stilinski. As for that little plan of going to Derek would go down something like this; Derek you won't believe it but the fucking wolf pup talked to me and said his name is Ty! Yeah that won't land you in the Looney bin at all now would it Gold pup. So what is it going to be Stilinski or Looney bin?'_

"I just met you and I already hate you." Isaac said picking Emrys up and walking further away from Hale Manor.

'_So umm how long till we get there, because I'm hungry and thirsty.'_ Emrys whined as he looked from Isaac to the surrounding forest and back.

"Well you wouldn't be if you hadn't run away like you did. Plus why did you run away and how if your paw doing?" Isaac asked as he walked from the forest line to the side walk.

'_Because your jerk of an Alpha called me a Mutt and I for one am not a mutt thank you. Now answer my question how long till I get feed?'_ As if to drive his point home his stomach growled. '_See even my stomach agrees with me. As for your other question my paw is almost healed, but I won't be able to walk on it for a day or two. Well maybe more since I ran on it.'_

"Wait you can heal?! I thought you were a wolf not a werewolf." Isaac said pulling Ty at arm's length.

'_I was born a wolf that happens to have slow healing. My masters taught me to control my inner beast'_ Emrys looked at Isaac. '_So how far are we from Stiles?'_

"Wait is Stilinski your master? Please stop asking we are three streets away from his house." Isaac said pulling Ty closer to his chest.

'_Oh no he is not my master that is another family.'_ Emrys said letting his tongue lolled out.

"Wait. Your Jeemaro's son correct?" Isaac said turning the corner.

'_Jee-whom? Wait oh yeah dad's name. Sorry I don't really call him by his name that I sometimes forget.'_ Emrys said looking up the street, '_FOOD!'_ He yelled in Isaac's head while wagging his tail.

"Would you please stop wiggling so much? At least let me knock on th-"

"Yeah dad I will get Emrys over he-re, hello Isaac what you doing here and why do you got a puppy? Whoa wait is that a wolf pup?" Stiles asked looking back and forth to the pup and Isaac.

"Son who is at the door, oh Mr. Lahey and puppy?" The sheriff asked looking at the two boys and then the pup.

'_Stiles it's me Emrys, but don't say anything about that. To Isaac I'm Ty so go with that.'_ Emrys said looking at Stiles and tilting his head to the side when he looked at the Sheriff.

"Isaac what are you doing here with Ty?" Stiles asked looking like he did something wrong.

'_Tell him that our new boss wants to give me to him as a welcome to our company. If they ask why just hand me to Stiles and say I haven't eaten yet. Then you can go back to Derek and tell him everything. Thank you Isaac for helping me, Blessed Be.'_ Emrys said turning to Isaac and licking his face and then his fingers.

"Umm our boss wanted to say welcome to the new team. Ty here is a gift that hasn't had breakfast yet, so you might want to feed him. I have to go talk to my team leader now so...bye." Isaac handed Ty over and practically ran from the house.

"Your new boss? Since when did you start working?" The Sheriff asked as he scratched Ty's head.

'_Can we please talk about this after food? So hungry, ph-ph-please Stiles?'_ Emrys said turning to look at Stiles with his actual puppy eye stare.

"How about we discuss that after I feed the pup." Stiles said turning Emrys so both of them gave him the puppy eye look.

"Fine, but no lies Stiles. I'm tired of all the lies and vague explanations or any of that bull you got it." He said with a tone that left no room for discussions.

_***Change Point Of View***_

"So," the Sheriff said around a slice of real bacon, "you trying to butter me up for some real bad news? Should I be worried?" He finished asking around a mouth full of bacon. He looked at Ty as the puppy ate nothing but sausage links.

"I'm no expert on dogs, but I don't think human food is good for him." Sheriff said as Ty finished the link and started on his fourth one.

"Umm well you see, he is not a dog but a wolf pup. As for the worrying part that's on how much you want the truth." Stiles said putting another link on Ty's plate and one on his dad's plate.

"I want to know all about this job. What company is it, what will you be doing in it, how did you come across it, who is your boss, and how much will you be getting paid?" John looked at Stiles over the rim of his coffee mug.

"The companies' name is Beloved Knights, I found out about it when Emrys first came to town. He had a pamphlet for jobs for teens. I looked into it and they are new to younger adults. The president of the company isn't listed, but last night I found out that it was Emrys. That's where I was all night, him, his assistant and I were talking about what I can do for his company. As it turns out they want me as a field worker to assist a team on a new site. The pay is tw-," Stiles looks at Ty, "twenty-four dollars an hour for field work and fifteen for office work." Stiles reached over and rubber Ty's stomach then looked back at John.

"What could you possibly do that pays that much? How about school what are they going to do about that?" John got up and poured more coffee into his mug while adding half a pack of splenda and some silk milk.

"Well that's the complicated part I was hoping to avoid, see it's kind of classified still and trust me I tried to get them to spill but they said after I'm signed on. As for school if I, as well as the others in the program, get anything below a 'B' average we get penalized. Anything lower than a 'C' we get fired. The penalty is a dollar fifty taken away from our total amount every two weeks. If we stay in an 'A' average we get fifty cent raised every report card. They also do recommendations for all kinds of colleges." Stiles said looking at John the whole time.

"Well I would like to meet your new boss before anything happens. So is this wolf some kind of test to see how you take care of stuff?"

"No dad it's a gift I think. His name is Ty, it's short for Tyler." Stiles said walking to the hall and getting his shoes on. "So about last night, apparently Derek is Emrys' old friend from New York. As for why he was here, well Emrys wanted to make sure I got home safely. Derek was coming to pick him up after he dropped me off. The reason why he didn't go to the hospital is because he has his own doctor. I'm going to take him for a walk and then get Em to talk to you." With that Stiles walked out with Ty following.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So he is there with you? No keep him till he can shift back. We will send you everything and get you the papers. Have a good day Mr. Stilinski." Morgana hung up the phone. "You heard him, call the Hale pack and both Omegas here. Also get Miss. Martin and Mr. Mahealani here as well. We are going to need to add more soon but for now these will do got it." She finished leaving no room for discussion.

Eli left the office and stared handing off different assignments to whoever she passed by. "Mikey!"

"Yes Eli, what can I do for you?" Mikey said while rolling on a computer chair with Havyn on his lap.

"I need you to get me Lydia and Danny's number. It seems Em got himself in a little bind and now he has some summer-school program that has its members getting paid." She said patting the kid on his head.

"Oh joy that's all we need in norms working here. Wait why Lydia and Danny? Why get...oh are the wolves going to be in this program as well?" He said moving his hands in the air as if he was turning a page from a book.

"Yeah." She said as she looked at the time on her watch.

"So it's safe to assume Stiles is going to be in it as well, let me get the non-breakable stuff out." With that Havyn and Mikey rolled out.

"Morgana I'm going to check in on some things so I will be running offline for a bit." Eli yelled as she placed her phone on the desk near the front room. She also left her waist coat hanging by the door and took off running.

"Hey is Em alright? Last I saw him he was taking Stiles home." Eli looked to her left and a little down to see Iris keeping up with her. "What don't give me that look! I'm running to keep this sexy ass in shape!" She said slapping her butt and picking up speed.

Eli let her get ahead for a bit till she also picked up her speed and passed Iris. When they stopped for a breather they were well into Hale territory almost to town.

_***Splash***_

Eli looked to see Iris had jumped into the river. She looked around and took off her shirt leaving her in a sports bra.

"Wow you actually own one of them? Well let's practice yeah?" Iris said swimming to the center. "My Goddess this water is divine!"

Eli smirked and sank into the water, swimming to Iris. "You are right it is divine."

"Well, well, well what do we have here two young humans playing in the summer waters." Said a woman at the edge of the river.

"REALLY?! One day, just one fucking day with no wolves. That's all I asked for and I couldn't even get that. Iris get ready for a long fight." Eli started to gather her energy, letting her eyes pulse vibrant green.

The sunlight pierced the clouds and shun on her. She started to rise up with a lilly pad under her feet. Iris got on with her and started to move her hands around. Steam was coming off both of them as the sunlight dried them off.

"So this is the earth user Megan talked about. That would make you the lightening witch correct? Well no matter you both will fall by my claws." With that the woman jumped up only to be tackled to the ground by a strong force.

"How about three?" Said the woman descending from the heavens.

The she-wolf looked up to see the woman with black wings around her.

"How about four hum?" Said a small voice from directly behind her. Has she moved to turn the other girl kicked her and she skidded across the river.

The she-wolf got up and loomed at the short girl with white gloves. "You two again. Let me guess you are working with these two witches correct? Well you know what they say, 'Live to fight another day'. I will be seeing you all again." With that she ran into the forest.

"Crystanna, Xena your here!" Iris said jumping off the pad and landing in Xena's arms. "Oh I missed you so much!" Xena kissed her cheek.

"So when did you get back?" Eli asked looking at Crystanna.

"Oh about two weeks ago I believe. We came as two Betas were surrounded by five Alphas. After we saved them they kind of hid in a cave for...well I watched over them for a week so I don't know. How long have you two been here?" Crystanna said as the Lilly pad fell to the water surface and moved to the left bank of the river.

"We been here for about a month, maybe a little longer. Morgana, Mikey, David, Gwen, and Havyn have been here the same time. So you got Emrys' S.O.S as well 'eh?" Iris asked pulling her shorts and over shirt on.

"Well we were looking for Emrys, but we kind of lost his...aura. It's like it changed or something, usually when he shifts it's still the same but it's different now. Have you seen him?" Xena asked as she linked her arms with Iris and Eli.

"Actually we don't. see last night we fought one of the Alphas and she left when the Hale Pack showed up. Then said pack had a human within their ranks. He need to go home and Emrys took him. Haven't seen him since." Eli looked at Iris as Iris caught them up from last night's events.

"But Morgana got a call from Stiles, said human of the pack, earlier this afternoon and Emrys is in his puppy form and is stuck. Last time that happen the previous Alpha from the Hale pack, Laura I believe, helped him out and now that she is dead, well we kind of don't know what to do." Eli said looking down.

"Let's just go home and start looking in his library, maybe he left something in it that can help us." Xena said as she let go of both girl's arms and started running south.

"Northwest from here love. "Iris chimed in running in the right direction. Xena caught up to her and looked back to see Eli following them and Crystanna flying over them.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So let me get this straight: A human and a Lightening witch took you down," The man in the shadows said pointing as a blond man, "A Earth witch and Beta almost fell to you, but said Beta called his pack and two Alphas came running to save them along with said Lightening witch and a human," The man said pointing at Megan, "And you almost fought with both Earth and Lightening witch when both of those women from two weeks ago showed up and you turn tail and ran. But found out that they are with the witches. Well, well, well looks like we have a coven and a pack...where is Aaliyah?" The man asked.

"I believe she is watching and following the other two humans." Megan said looking down.

"Imbolic I don't think we should take this pack or the coven lightly, the witches seem well trained and the wolves might be broken, but now with the other unknown Alpha they might be formidable." the woman with blond hair said also looking down.

"Litha my love look at me," Imbolic said to the blond woman, "I already figured that out. Now what I need you to do is enroll Megan in the high school and apply to work there as well. Zak here will apply for a position in the police department. As for Aali, I have to wait for when she comes back. Is that understood?" Imbolic said looking at the other three Alphas.

"YES SIR!" All three yelled at once.

"Good now move out." With that Imbolic turned his back and was consumed by the shadows.

_**Xxxxx**_

'_Stiles I hope your dad believes us...well you really but honestly we need to tell him the truth. I know your reasons why it isn't healthy but he needs to know sometime. Rather him learn from you then someone else. Wow if I was anybody else and people heard this conversation they think naughty things.'_ Emrys said walking next to Stiles.

"I don't like to lie to him, but after all this is just comes so naturally it's basically second nature. As for that naughty bit I do believe you." Stiles bend down and picked him up.

"Stiles correct?' Said a girls voice.

Stiles spun around so fast the girl jumped back and pulled a knife out, holding it in a defense pose. Stiles pulled Emrys closer to his chest, pulling his scalpel out of its sheath also in a defensive pose.

"What do you want Argent?" Stiles managed to say thru gritted teeth.

"Call me Bridget not Argent. I'm a single individual for one. For two I just came to talk so how about we lower and sheath our weapons and talk like civilized individuals okay?" She said lowering her knife and placing it back in her boot.

Stiles looked at her up and down. Slowly he re-sheathed his scalpel but held his hand close to it just in case. He nodded and gestured to the bench that was at the edge of the park, close enough to escape to the forest but visible for the neighboring house to watch them.

"So I was wondering...umm could you by chance give me Emrys' number? I kind of didn't get to get it on account of my uncle and cousin along with the other hunters and you dragging him away." She said sitting down at one end of the bench and Stiles sitting on the other end.

"I learn not to trust Argents. As for the number well, I would pass a message along but I won't give out information that he can give you."

"Well the thing is, I'm adopted into the family. As for him giving it to me, well he didn't show up for coffee so I figured he just blew me off. Then I figured he could just tell me that he didn't want coffee to my face instead of looking like a fool surrounded by strangers." She said looking to the sky.

"He wouldn't do that unless he is either still asleep or got caught up in personal affairs that got in the way. Either or I can give him a message to call you. Just program your number in my phone." He said handing over his phone. He looked to Emrys, whom had his head tucked close to his collarbone. '_Emrys what do I tell her?_' he waited for a while then tried again, '_Em bro you hearing me?'_ Nothing came, but the small whimper that he felt on his chest.

"Awe is your puppy alright?" Bridget asked as she reached out to touch Emrys.

"Actually I think he needs to use the bathroom." Stiles put Emrys down by his feet, "Now remember stay in my line of vision. If I can't see you I start to panic so be a good boy and you might get treats." With that Emrys bound to the closest tree lifted his leg and let loose.

"Here you go." Bridget said handing over his cellphone.

Stiles looked in it and saw that she had tried to get into his black book. "So did you find anything interesting in here?"

"Have no idea what you mean. But I have practice to go too so see you around Stiles." She said getting up and jogging away.

'_HELLO STILES CAN YOU HEAR ME?!'_ Emrys shouted in Stiles' mind.

Stiles frailed off the bench and crashed to the ground. Emrys padded up to his head and licked his forehead then placed his paw over the lick. '_Be careful Stiles your only human. Now why haven't you answered me?'_

Stiles sat up and pulled Emrys on his lap. "Dude why didn't you answer earlier when I needed you?"

'_I tried but you never answered me so I figured you understood me. Then you put me down and talked to me as if I'm some stupid animal that can't speak English.'_

"What would you have me done? Talk to you like I am now and risk her finding out who you are. I'm not letting an Argent hurt another one of my friends. Not if I can help it." Stiles said petting Emrys and scratching behind his ears.

Emrys reached up and stretched as far as he could and licked Stiles' lips then nuzzled under his jaw, '_Thank you for looking out for me'_

"Awe so cute and so is his master." Said a girl that was jogging by, who stopped and watched Emrys lick and nuzzled Stiles. Her friend stopped and had the same reaction.

'_Awe boy look at you getting the attention of some hotties.'_ Emrys chimed in as he emitted a little woof. He padded up to the girls and placed his paws on the first girls leg whimpering.

"Awe it's so adorable what's its name?" She asked bending down and scratching his head. Emrys wagged his tail as fast as he could.

Stiles came running up to them and watched as she picked him up. "His name is Ty and he is a pup who got separated from his pack. Found him this morning and fed him. I don't know what his breed is yet, but I'm taking him to the vet after we get done here."

"Well isn't that sweet of you, by the way my name is Jenny Andersen. My cousin goes to school here and I'm visiting from L.A. for the summer. If you ever want to hang call me." With that she gave Emrys back and wrote her name and number on his hand.

"My name is Stiles and I will most definitely be calling."

She smiled and the second girl gave him a calculating gaze, shifted from left to right and continued jogging the trail into the forest. Jenny looked back at Stiles then followed the other girl.

'_You're welcome, that was for taking your first kiss. I'm still sorry about that, I really didn't know it was your first. I probably not your type, well Lesbihonest here I'm not your type because; one I'm a dude and two...well I'm a dude.'_

"I already forgave you for the kiss and if I was gay, well I wouldn't mind kissing you. Plus you seem to know what your doing. So how about we forget the past and get you home, what do you say?" Stiles asked while he was walking back home to get his jeep.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* So the chapter name is Evanescence. Love that band for a long time now. Okay I know I told some readers I would get this up by the weekend. Well it's Monday now and I just put the finishing touches on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please so I know what you, the reader, liked about it and what you didn't. All reviews are welcomed, Blessed Be.***_


	2. Need You

_***A/N* You know the drill, I own nothing but The Salvatore Clan and a few hunters as well as THIS Alpha Pack. **__**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**__** Hope you enjoy, Blessed Be Readers.***_

_**Chapter 2: Need You**_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Where have you been cousin?" Allison asked as Bridget walked into the house.

"Oh you know just out for a walk, exploring the town and what not. Why what do you think I was doing?" Bridget replied as she walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Going to see Emrys, you do realize that he is hanging with Stiles who is running with the wolves. Meaning anything you tell him he will tell them." Allison said snatching the glass of juice.

"Look cousin you have no proof on anything you said. Also if I want to see someone, I'm going to see whom I want when I want to." Bridget answered thru clenched teeth.

"Now, now girls no fighting inside the house." Chris said walking into the kitchen. "Allison if she wants to see the boy let her," He turned to look at Bridget, "Don't tell any of our secrets. In all honesty we don't know who he plays for or what he is. So be on guard and don't let anything slip. Got it?"

She nodded and left. Chris looked at his daughter, '_I'm so sorry that you had to grow up so fast. Hopefully she isn't too far along in this dangerous game.'_

"Dad I know that you think I'm being irrational, but I can't have another family member die. I lost Kate to Peter, even if she deserved it. Gerard...well I'm not really sad that he is gone and then mom who for all we know could be dead or worse, some hunter has her and is fucking with her. Oh and dad, how long have you been watching and listening to Bridget and mine's conversation?" She asked placing her glass in the sink.

"Since she walked in. As for your mother we will find her. If not I will die trying, plus your mother is a fighter so I feel bad for whomever has her."

_**Xxxxx**_

"Four thousand five hundred ninety four,"

_***Thud***_

"Four thousand five hundred ninety five,"

_***Thud* *Heavy breathing***_

The woman looked up and let a powerful howl loose. The howl made the glass she was punching shake but nothing else.

"Now, now there Victoria don't be angry that cage was made to keep...beast like you in and humans like me safe." Said a figure that was hidden in the shadows.

"Let me OUT!" Victoria said roaring the last word.

"Not until you can control the beast inside you." The man said.

"I have been here for a month or so, I got control if you don't let me out now I will find a way. When I do you're going to wish you listened to me sooner. I will play with you for a bit, and then gauge your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can see me cut into you!" Victoria punched the glass and a sickening crunch followed. She dropped her arm and blood dripped to the glass floor.

As she flexed her hand resting the bones the man moved from the shadows, "You don't scare me Lupa, plus I have plans for you. It involves taking a pack, and saving a hole shit load of people including your husband and daughter deal?"

"Ah Fury don't you see, they can handle a pack of stupid wolves, But nice try using my family against me." Victoria said bringing her clawed hand up and flexing the fingers.

"Even if that pack consists of nothing but Alphas?" With that Fury walked away letting it sink in. He got to the door when he got what he wanted.

"Fine! But only if I get to see my family again."

"Deal. Now have a good sleep we should be arriving in Sydney in about two hours." The door shut and the automatic locks popped into place.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Scott why don't you go hang with Stiles or that Isaac boy?" Melissa asked as she walked into his room.

"Derek or his pack won't let me get near Isaac and Stiles isn't talking to me at the moment." He replied looking back to his pillow.

Melissa watched as he laid his head down and took in a deep sigh. "Why isn't he talking to you?"

"Well I may have not been a good friend since the whole werewolf shit started. I didn't mean to push him away honestly I didn't. But I put Allison before him, then I kissed his crush, blew him off, almost killed him who knows how many times and to top it all off after the whole Kanima thing I was posse to help him with lacrosse. That didn't pan out either because I blew him off to hang with Isaac then when I saw Allison with another guy I kind of forgotten Isaac in my anger and attacked him."

Melissa was awe struck as she listened to him talk. She smacked him across the head hard enough that he let out a small whimper. "Listen dumbass because I'm not going to tell you this again okay," She paused as Scott nodded his acknowledgement. "Telling someone you love them like I told you before is a challenge, but what's harder than that is owning up to the mistakes you have done. Apologizing will be easy, it's telling them why you are doing it that will be hard. You lost both of their trust. So now you have to earn it back." She stood up and looked down to him.

With her hand she lifted his head up and saw the beginning of tears that won't be shed yet. "I also talked to Dr. Detain and he informed me on you being an Omega and what would happen if you don't get a pack. So try doing what you're going to-do with Stiles and Isaac, apologize to Derek and earn his trust."

Scott was about to protest when Melissa slapped a hand over his mouth, "I'm not about to lose my son because he is being stubborn and pig headed. You understand me boy." With that she left his room leaving no room for arguments.

_**Xxxxx**_

**To: Pup, She-Wolf, Douche Wolf, Stupid wolf, Silent Wolf, Queen, and Danny. **

**3:30pm meet up at the Beloved Knights building in down town. Tell resep you have a meeting with Morgana. Eleventh floor don't be late.**

**From: Pup. **

**Erica, Boyd and I will come, bring Alpha and creeper?**

**To: Pup.**

**No.**

**From: Pup.**

**Ok. Will Scott be there?**

**To: Pup.**

**Yes.**

**From: Douche Wolf.**

**Why the hell does she want Lydia and Danny to come?**

**To: Douche Wolf.**

**Are they with you right now?**

**From: Douche Wolf.**

**Yeah now answer my question or so help me Stilinski I will beat the fuck out of you. Plus how did you get Lydia and Danny's number?**

**To: Douche Wolf.**

**If you get here then you can find out. But only if both of them come as well.**

**From: Douche Wolf.**

**Fine!**

**From: Stupid Wolf.**

**I kind of need a ride over there can you pick me up? Plus I need to tell you something**

**To: Stupid Wolf.**

**Can't, get another ride. Talk afterwards. **

**From: Stupid Wolf.**

**Okay thanks.**

"So Isaac, Erica and Boyd are coming together. Jackson is bringing Lydia and Danny. Lastly Scott will be most likely dropped off. Now what?" Stiles said dropping down on the lazy boy in the Salvatore Estate.

"Well next we get Emrys fixed. Anything comes to mind to help David?" Morgana asked as she watched Emrys sleeping on Stiles lap.

"No but why is Emrys acting like a real territorial wolf pup? Has he spoken to any of you? I tried but his mind is blocked." David replied as he got up and poured some tea for them.

"Actually no he hasn't said anything since we left the park. But he let Matt pick him up till Matt started to take him away then he got all growly and snarling. I wonder if he is like that in his sleep." Stiles said stroking Emrys back.

David got up and started to move to Stiles. He got as far as two feet till the growling started. Then Emrys turned around so fast he almost took off a finger from David.

"Yeah okay that answers that. I think the longer he is in this form the more animal he becomes. as for why only Stiles and Matt well I also got a hypothesis on that. See Matt in some way is a mate, if I remember the books correctly, and Stiles well from what I gathered he took your first kiss correct? Well that also started a bond, so now he thinks both of you are his property. Hints why he won't let anyone touch you." David took a deep breath and then chugged his tea down.

"Great so what you're saying is that Matt and I are mates thru him?" Stiles shrieked, in a manly way, while pointing to Emrys.

"In a way yes and I thought Matt was just a donor not a lover." Morgana said sipping her tea. She looked to the door. "Fuck okay, MATT!" Matt came running into the door. "Take Mr. Stilinski to Emrys' room quick then lock ourselves in there till I call for you. If anyone asks just say he is sleeping and if they insist then call me. Go now."

Morgana saw Matt rush Stiles and Emrys upstairs and then looked to the front entrance. She heard talking then the sound of the door opening footsteps then the door closing. "We're in here!"

"Sister it is so good to see you again," Crystanna looked to David, "and you as well David. What have you two been up to?"

"Auntie Ann!" Havyn yelled as he swooped low and crashed into Crystanna who caught him and wrapped one are around his waist and the other across his back, giving him a big hug. "I miss you. I fly now like you!" As if to emphasize his words he flapped his wings three times slowly.

"Missed you to little man. How is my Cherub doing?" She asked kissing his cheek and tickling his side.

He squirmed and giggled with delight as she continued her assault. She placed him down and walked over to hug Morgana then to David. "Not be rude but what are you both doing here? I thought you guys were stationed in Barbados by the council?" David asked pulling away from the hug.

"Finished that then as we were reporting to the South American Division when we got Emrys' S.O.S. We rushed the council to approve the okay then we left." Xena walked up to David giving him a hug. "When we got here a group of people, which turned out to be a pack of Alphas, were about to attack two other people, who turned out to be run away Betas."

She walked around and hugged Morgana, "After saving their furry little ass we watched over them from a far. After a week with no incidents we took off looking for Emrys. So yeah where is the fucker so he can explain why he summoned us to this little town."

"Actually he is out of commission again. He is up there with Matt and Mr. Stilinski." Morgana answered.

"Go Em having two at once you greedy bastard." Xena said and Crystanna blushed and nodded in agreement.

"Ew gross man I don't want to know about my brother's sex life like that!" Mikey said walking into the room with his ears covered like it would block out all sound and his eyes shut with his head pointed down. He walked to Morgana and pulled a briefcase out of his messenger bag.

"Here are the papers that you asked for and I already contacted the school administration office and approved of this program along with the considerable donation that Beloved Knights promised them by the end of the summer." Morgana lifted a eyebrow at that. Mikey shrugged his shoulders, "What he has me doing his work while he shacks it up with people I know. Nope not going to happen he paying for it one way or another."

With that everyone laughed till Crystanna was hit with a gust of wind. She rolled in a defense manner and had both Havyn and Morgana behind her. Everyone else followed suite, making a ring around them and David putting a bubble around Morgana, Havyn and himself.

"What do you smell Crystanna?" Xena asked as she steadied her guns.

"Human!" She Hissed.

At that everyone, but Xena and Crystanna, groan and lowered their weapons and took down any shields that were placed. "Is that all you smell?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah it's sweet yet earth, like a store of candy in the middle of an untouched forest." Crystanna said looking at everyone confused as hell.

"Mr. Stilinski is human. He is a trusted friend to the Omega McCall and somewhat a burden to the Hale Pack and Omega Whittemore. Emrys accidentally made a 'Bond' with him, but not sure what kind yet. They are up there figuring it out so yeah." Morgana told them.

"Mikey tell them that I said to meet us at the office in three hours. Tell them to talk to no one and for Matt to care for the house." Morgana said walking out of the living room.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So let me get this straight you want me to follow an Omega that your daughter dated, Marcus to follow the other Omega that is douche-y and Raen to follow the Salvatore boy? Wow you really have nothing fun for us to do. You know like interrogating a wolf with fun toys." Sonja said playing with her cow prod.

"Now love let's not kill the beast that can help us get the Alphas." Marcus said curling an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

Marcus pulled her outside, "We will report soon bye Chris."

With that Sonja pulled him outside. She pushed him up against the car and started nibbling on his neck. Kissing slowly upward and nibbling on his earlobe. He hummed with satisfaction as she kissed along his jaw line. She looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled as she playfully kissed him. As he tried to make it a more serious one, till she moved away.

"Not where the kids can see darling." She said moving her hands up his shirt.

"Fine get in." He grunted as she moved her hand across his groin.

They got in their car and took off. He moved his hand from the steering wheel to her left thigh. She bit her lip as he squeezed with a decent amount of presser. He could feel his pants getting tighter. She reached over and gently pressed on his groin and nibbled on his other earlobe.

He moaned a little and the car swerved as she pulled the zipper down. He took the next exit and then took the closest dirt path. He popped the car in park and lifted her onto his lap. They were kissing both fighting for dominance. While the battle of tongues was commencing she pulled his seven inches out of its demi prison.

After a few stokes she gave into the kiss letting him map out her mouth with his tongue. She moaned into the kiss as he pushed her silk thong to the side and pressed two thick fingers against her clit. He rubbed her till she pulled from the kiss and started attacking his neck. He slipped both fingers in as she hummed with content.

"Babe just FUCK me already!" She moaned

She gasped as he pushed into her. He thrusted slowly letting her set the pace. She pulled her dress up a little bit giving her more room to spread her thighs. He gripped her hips as he started moving a little faster and pushing in deeper.

"Ah! God Marcus fuck me harder. OH YEAH LIKE THAT BABY!" She moaned loudly. she had her hands on his chest as she arched her back, letting her head hang a little over the steering wheel. "More, FUCK! Oh this feels so fucking good!"

They were so far gone that thy didn't noticed someone was right next to the door. Marcus thrusted one last time lifting his ass off the seat as he cummed inside her. They both jumped as a flashlight tapped on the driver window.

Sonja rolled off Marcus, but not before she pushed her dress down and tucked him back into his jeans. Marcus hit the automatic button that made the window go down and looked at the Officer. "Yes may I help you?"

"This is a restricted area. Please leave immediately, this will be my one and final warning got me?" The Officer asked looking from Marcus to Sonja.

"Yes...umm Officer St...umm sorry how do you say your name?" Sonja asked as she leaned over, giving him a good look at the top of her breast. Knowing the pink lace bra blended perfectly with her skin tone.

"It's Sheriff Stilinski. You both get a room somewhere just don't do it in the preserve, dangerous creatures around these woods." Sheriff Stilinski said walking away.

"You don't know the half of it." She said as she moved back in her seat and turned on the radio.

…**When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at**

**Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**

**In a year I don't recall**

**It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke**

**I told you I wouldn't be long,**

**That was last November, now December's almost gone**

**I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong…**

"So where are the Omegas at?" Marcus asked as he drove pass the '_Entering Beacon Hills'_ sign.

" Hold on let me activate the GPS on Blondie's car." She answered firing up her laptop.

**I don't care what your after**

**As long as I'm the one, no**

**I don't care why your leaving**

**You'll miss me when your gone.**

"Got it, he is in down town area...both Omegas are. Go I think they are planning something." She shut the laptop as he got on the main road. She shut off the radio and put the laptop back in her bag. "So they stopped at the 'Beloved Knights' building."

As they pulled up to the street they parked two buildings away and saw the Omegas along kind with a tall dark tanned boy and a red headed girl. Shortly after the boy from the other night with a puppy went running up the steps.

"Let us go see where they are headed shall w- what the fuck is he doing here and who the fuck is that red head?" Sonja asked as they watched Clint walk with a red head into the building.

"Maybe he is doing undercover work for Chris or maybe it's a Society mission." Marcus said getting out the car. "Text Chris and ask him okay."

As they walked to Sonja's phone went off, "He said that Clint must be acting on other orders because he didn't tell him anything. Maybe this is the real reason why he is here."

Marcus pulled his waist coat collar up and pressed a button on the inner lining with his pointer finger. Sonja did the same with her coat. "Dam don't you love what that Witch from Nevada made before we had to kill her coven mates. Shame more could have come from her," she sighed, "oh well."

"Well they did summon a demonic spirit so it was only a matter of time till they would die. But then that fucking coven saved her for what, because she done no harm and took no part in the summoning? It was her coven and she didn't even try to stop them." Marcus ranted as they walked into the building and up to the glass bulletin board.

**Meeting Rooms:**

**Gwen Salvatore, 11th floor**

_**Research and Development:**_

_**Michael Salvatore, 10th floor**_

_**Lab Offices:**_

_**Drake Finnegan, 5th floor**_

_**Security:**_

_**David Salvatore, 1st floor**_

"I deal with Security and you deal with the meeting rooms?" Marcus asked walking slowly to the metal detectors.

"Sure, scan everything and meet at the car in two hours. You know what to do after that." She answer and he replied with a nod.

They both passed thru the metal detectors with no problem. Marcus looked at Sonja with a smirk playing on his lips. He let her approach the front desk first as to not rouse suspension.

"Can I help you Madame?" The perky girl asked as she typed away on her computer, letting her eyes drift from Sonja to the screen and back. The girl was wearing glasses and her auburn curls fit her face well. Marcus could see she was sending off an email with the reflection of her glasses.

"Yes I'm here for my," Sonja leaned over a little bit and glanced at the log in sheet. The girl looked up and blushed a little as she noticed Sonja's bar. "three o' clock appointment with the Head Researcher in the meeting room, my name is Mrs. Walton."

The girl looked at her planned and saw that her appointment was scheduled. She went back to typing and reached below the desk as a soft hum sounded out. "Here is your pass Mrs. Walton. Just take the elevator on the left and swipe that card, then press the eleventh button. The others won't work on that pass. Have a blessed day."

Sonja turned around and gave Marcus a disgusted face. He replied with a amused smile. She walked away and he walked up to the desk. "How can I help you today Sir?" She asked giving her undivided attention.

He plastered a fake smile at her, which she returned thou her's was genuine; "Yes I'm Agent Suggs with the FBI. I know I dropped by unannounced but I need to speak with Mr. Salvatore, he is head of your security correct?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Y-yes Sir he is." She typed away and produced another pass for him. She handed it to him, "Just head to the Black door and swipe your pass. Two men will escort you to his office. Have a blessed day Agent."

Sure to her word, once he opened the door two well-built men were at the entrance, "Sir we been asked to escort you to Mr. Salvatore's office." The man with black hair said in a deep voice.

Marcus just nodded and followed them. The hallway had both walls on either side made of thick glass. Each one was filled with desks and people moving to and from the rooms. "So how many security personal does this building have?" He asked as they continued down the long hallway.

"We have two shifts and in total...I would say about one fifty, one sixty...somewhere in that area." The second guy said scratching his buzz cut blond hair.

"Wow that is a lot of employees just for security. " Marcus said whistling.

"Let's not forget Mr. Salvatore's brother Michael Salvatore and his mini army of scientists. They got a few floors for themselves. Then there is the CEO, COO and Present CEO. I never quite knew the dynamics but they are all Salvatore's as well." The dark haired man said.

"If you're done telling this complete stranger my family ties you both are dismissed." A man with short brown hair said.

"Sorry Sir. Blessed Be Sir." Both men said before turning away and walking back to the left glass wall.

"Why does everyone here say Blessed Be when they tell you good bye?" Marcus asked as he watched the two men go in to the room and a glass door slid in place.

"It's a formality. See the Salvatore family came from a Celtic background if you will," David said gesturing Marcus in his office. "and we like to carry the tradition. It's different but it's one of the only things the boss asks of us. Now on to more important topics why are you here?"

_**Xxxxx**_

"Where the hell is Stilinski?" Stiles herd as we walked into the meeting room with Natasha and Clint. Jackson turned as the doors opened, "What took you so long?"

"Well Emrys was teaching me basic magick like how to control it and draw from it, you know stuff like that. Well I kind of go sleepy with all that so I picked up one of his older books. With goggles help I translated a spell. He handed me this stone that was supposes to enhance energy, well no Adderall and a newly translated spell and viola I accidentally hit him with a shape-shifting spell...so yeah I fucked up." He looked down and scratched the back of his head.

Isaac was about to say something when Morgana cut him off. "Okay the reason I need all of you here is because we need a way to meet and not draw suspicion to ourselves. So here are new job packets. Just take them home, have your parents or guardians sign them and bring them here before the setting sun tomorrow."

"Okay that is nice and all, but does anyone know why Stiles is talking like he jumped out of a Harry Potter film?" Danny asked as he looked from one person to the next.

"Oh hey Danny...kind of forgotten that you were here. Not that I don't mind it I do really it's just...oh yeah Danny do I look attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked looking at Danny and Emrys bobbed his head up to look at Danny.

Danny, as well as everyone else in the room, looked dumb struck at Stiles lame attempt to change the subject.

"Really Stilinski that's the best you got? God fuck shit, Danny listen there is something I need to tell you and I don't like lying to you anymore. We," at this Jackson gestured to Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and himself, "are werewolves. No I'm not fucking with you okay we are look."

Jackson shifted to his Beta form. Danny sucked in air and looked around and saw the other accused people shift as well. "Now them," This time he gestured to Morgana, Iris, Eli, and the two girls behind Morgana, "are witches...well more like Magick users. Emrys was one, but seeing how he is stuck a puppy I don't think he counts." Danny sat down. He looked to the floor taking deep breaths.

"So this whole time you," Danny pointed at Stiles, "and you," now he pointed at Scott, "and the three of you," he pointed his finger at Isaac, Erica and Boyd, "and you guys," he gestured to Iris and Eli, "didn't tell me this sooner? Don't think I forgotten about you Jackson!" Danny turned around so fast Stiles could have sworn Danny gave himself whiplash and if he didn't well Stiles felt it for the both of them.

Jackson couldn't look him in the eye. Stiles could see the shame rolling off of him as well as pain. "Danny stop. The reason no one told you is because if you knew, if you found out then you would be in danger Danny boy. You would be on the hunters' radar as well as the Alpha Pack's lunch menu. Jackson was doing the right thing, and if you punish him for it. If you think of hurting him for it I will put you in your place."

Everyone looked at Stiles and everyone could feel the anger as well as his will to protect his friend, hit them like a wave. Stiles looked Danny square in the eye challenging him, "I may not be a wolf, I may not be I a pack and Jackson may not accept me in his pack if he had one, but I won't let anyone talk down on a friend of mine." After Stiles said that Danny looked down.

Stiles grabbed his packet and walked out slowly feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Oh and Morgana," he said turning on the balls of his feet, "I accept this offer because it enables me to protect whom I want so don't think telling my dad will help you. In fact I would join a witch hunt if it meant keeping my father out of the know till I want him to come in." He continued till he was at the elevator.

Once in he felt his heart pounding and a thin layer of sweat on his collar bone. Emrys reached up and licked it tickling him. "Stop Em I'm good okay." He said between giggles. Emrys just looked at him and licked Stiles' cheek then nuzzled his neck.

_**Xxxxx**_

Sonja had swiped her card and the '11th' floor button lit up. "Well I be damned, they only give you where you are supposes to go." She looked up and saw the service exit.

After some maneuvering she was finally on top of the elevator. She pulled a knife out of her jacket and waited till the elevator stopped moving. Once it did she noticed another door that wasn't listed down stairs. "Now if I was something to hide I would find an unmarked room."

She opened the door and pulled out a little two foot long three inch silver bar out and placed it I the middle of the open door. She hit the button on it and the bar extended till it hit the doors on either side of it. She got in and looked at the single door in the small hallway.

She ran to the door and used her lock picks to open it. She popped the lock opened and slowly moved in. Once she closed the door she felt a slight draft. She spun on her hills she almost tripped on the small rocks.

'_What the fuck why...why the hell am I on the roof?!'_

"I don't know what you're doing here but this is restricted. Please go back... YOU!" the woman's voice shrieked as she moved back a few steps.

Sonja looked up and saw a familiar sunset orange eyes flaring with fire. "Crystanna we meet again. Tell me how is that little witch now that her coven has been dead, for what a year or two. Well either way she's nothing but a shell of a woman Hahaha."

Sonja grabbed rocks and chunked them at Crystanna. She turned around and ran back inside locking the door. She ran then slid pass the spacer bar and grabbing it and falling on the elevator as it was coming to a stop.

She heard the door open and someone walk in. Soon after giggles reached her ears, "Stop Em I'm okay." Shit knew that voice it was that boy from the other night, '_What did Allison say his name was...but Emrys was the other boy that said his name and hit on Bridget...Bilinski I believe it was.'_

_***Ding***_

The sound of the elevator reaching its destination brought her out of her thoughts. She waited till he was out before slipping back in. She walked out casually as not to draw attention to herself. Once outside she rushed to the car and sow Marcus asleep in the passenger seat.

"Marcus wake up I got news! Marcus get the fuck up now...or no hamburgers for a week." At that he shot right up without hesitation. He looked around and saw Sonja in the driver seat rushing away to the highway.

"What is your rush?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Crystanna was there either they paid her to be there or she is with the dogs. What did you find out?" She asked zigzagging around cars.

"Actually the last things I remember was looking at who was were on the glass bulletin board. Everything else is hazy." He said scratching his head.

"Shit looks like they whipped your memories. Well now we know witches are here. Let's just hope it isn't Sacred Hearts. Because if it is then we are so fucked." She said more to herself then him as she pulled off the highway and into the suburban area.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Need You" By Travie McCoy. The song on the radio was "Ass Back Home" by Gym Class Heros. So I really didn't intend for it to be this long, but I came to realize that this story is going to write itself. Just like the sex scene wasn't planned at all. Well please leave a comment so I know what you think, don't matter if it is negative or positive. Blessed Be Readers.***_


	3. I Won't Give Up

_***A/N* So here is chapter three…wow I still can't believe that I got this far, but then again I got awesome people that support me even when they don't think they do. So there is a strip tease, but can you really call it that when…you know read and find out. **__**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**__** Don't own not but OC's and plot. Enjoy***_

_**Chapter 3: I Won't Give UP**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Danny watched as Stiles walks out of the room. He looked around and saw everyone's faces and they matched his thoughts exactly. '_What the fuck just happened, why did he get so defensive, where did that anger come from?'_

"Well looks like Stiles has more balls then he looks, kind of scary as well." Eli said as she took her seat.

Danny looked to the two people that came in with Stiles. Then he noticed the man and remembered the club, "Hey you're that guy from the club! The one looking for Derek if I remember correctly. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah I remember you, and yes I was looking for Derek. Till my assignment changed and I was to infiltrate the Hunters and there society." Clint said as he leaned back against the wall.

"I remember him getting that way when Derek tried to kick him out of the Depot. Except he wouldn't and hit Derek. Then told Derek that he needed to be a better Alpha to **Their **pack, which Derek corrected to **His **pack." Isaac said sitting down.

"He then ordered Erica and I to escort him out and make sure he gets home safe. He refused to get out and then he kicked my knee sideways, and Erica moved back. After he pulled a scalpel out he cut Erica and stabbed me. The scalpel had Kanima venom so we were paralyzed." Isaac continued as he laid his head down recounting the past event.

"He didn't tell me all that." Scott said looking at Isaac.

"Why would he when he knows you would charge right in there and try to fight Derek. He is smarter then he looks just like Lydia over there." Erica gestured to Lydia by nodding in her direction.

Danny looked around and came to a conclusion, "Lydia, Jackson let's go we have a lot to discuss."

"Actually we have plans to go to the mall so meet us there." Iris said as Danny, Jackson and Lydia walked to the doors.

Once out Danny remained quiet as the elevator stopped on their floor and opened up. They stepped in and waited for it to close. Once it started its slow descent Danny turned to Jackson and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I wish you would have told me Jax. You should know I will always accept you for whom and what you are. You're my brother in all ways but blood and name. I would always love you no matter what okay." Danny said in a whisper next to Jackson's ear. He turned his head and kissed Jackson on the side of his head.

Danny heard him sniffle and felt him shake a little in the embrace. He just rubbed Jackson's back and locked eyes with Lydia. She locked eyes with him and they came to a silent understanding.

Jackson pulled away and looked down. Danny tilted his head up and locked eyes with him, "I meant every word I said you know that right. Just tell me all about the new you and what I could do to help."

Jackson let a small smile form on his face. The door opened and they walked out and everyone watched them. Lydia walked in between the boys and hooked their arms with hers. They walked out the building as a car zoomed by.

**Xxxxx**

John was looking at the text Stiles sent:** Dad, be home soon have stuff from new boss for you. X. **Last time Stiles had sent him a kiss at the end of a message was when he told him he was going to see his mother at the hospital only to watch her breath her last breath.

_'Stella'_ Her name echoed in his mind over and over again. Everything about Stiles reminds him of her. Never able to sit still longer than five minutes, always having the glint I her eyes that told of mischief. Always finding a way for John to smile. Sometimes when he sees Stiles I the morning cooking breakfast using her apron he lets a tear or two fall before he recovers.

He knows it's unfair for him to hold on to her like that. For him to move on he has to let his past go, not forgetting her or the love they shared, but the pain of losing her. The pain that weighs him down till he is drowning himself in alcohol. He knows that Stiles looks after him when he does, taking him to his room, removing his shoes and tucking him in. Doing things a father should do for his son not the other way around.

Then he started acting more Stiles-ish then before. Between the sneaking out, staying out late and the constant lies that could fill a river. Stiles constantly being at crime scene after crime scene. Then the whole school fiasco occurred. The Martin girl getting mauled by the 'wild animal', Stiles disappearing all night and then the body of Kate Argent was found.

After that everything was okay, no deaths, no sneaking out, no late nights and most of all no lies. But that didn't last long, '_Dose anything really?'_ he wonders.

The murders start again first Mr. Lahey was found in his car shredded, then the mechanic getting pancaked right in front of Stiles. Then it was the man and his pregnant wife, thou she escaped but died after she gave birth. Sad thing is she was suffocated.

Nothing added up and it didn't help that Stiles was once again at almost every crime scene. First the escaped of the Lahey boy then the mechanic killing. Let's not overlook the gay club incident or the Whittemore kidnapping the came with a restraining order.

Then he was at the rave killing with all three run away kids. Only to somehow connect all the murders and pointed out one single suspect that wasn't on his radar, Matt Daehler. Who unexpectedly showed up as everything fell into place, well almost everything except motive. He soon found himself handcuffed in the holding cell area, soon after Melissa joined in only to be placed in a cell. Then the lights go off and gunshots rang all around.

When he finally got out of the cuffs the Daehler boy knocked him out, with his deputies' pistol, '_Or should I say my dead deputies' pistol?'_

Once he came to they found out that Scott was only clipped by the bullet, Stiles was paralyzed by some neurotoxin that Daehler got his hands on somehow. Oh let's not overlook Daehler's body found in the river close by, drowned to death. At least he told Scott why he did what he did, even if the odd claw marks were never reviled how he managed that.

Lastly the Whittemore boy had got killed and pronounces dead only to walk into his house twelve hours later wearing Stiles jacket. He knows Stiles was lying when he said the other team kidnapped him, beat him up and left him in the woods.

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

'_Who could that be? Unless Stiles lost his house key again...but he took his Jeep so yeah that rules him out. Maybe it's one of the McCall's.'_ John opens the door and a woman with long blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" John asks taking a step outside and closing the door behind him.

"Yes I'm with the School board and I'm here to talk about Mr.," She opened her folder she was holding, "is it Stilinski?" She looked up at him and the sun caught her eyes and he could have sworn they had a hint of red for a second there.

"Yes it's Stilinski, so what has my son done now." John asked as he took out his phone and saw another text that read: "**Dad don't worry I got delayed by traffic be home soon. X"** Well he would be here soon so we can talk when he gets here."

"Well the thing is," She flipped her hair out of her face and looked at him, "we need him to watch you die. It's sad but true, you see with him out of the loop the strays will go rabid this making us put them down. Now be a good little human and die slowly."

She placed her hand on John's chest and he looked down as her nails began to grow and he looked at her eyes and saw them turn a blood red. "What the fuck are you?"

"Oh shut up" She pulled her hand back slightly and stabbed her nails into his chest, tossing him back and he hit the door. He slid down and looked at her, fangs long and sharp, claws on both hands and a thick eyebrow.

What really got him was that Stiles was right behind her and the puppy fell to the ground followed by Stiles staring wide eyed at him falling to his knees. The puppy rushes to the woman only for her to pick him up and toss him next to John. The pup landed with a sickening crunch and its head lolled off the single step.

Stiles pulled a scalpel out from his long sleeve over shirt. He didn't move, he didn't look up. John saw the woman, '_No the monster.'_ He tells himself. The monster is moving to Stiles who only looked up and locked eyes with John. Stiles eyes were glazed over, but no tear tracks. John could have sworn they looked a little silver but was hard to tell.

He heard a small growl and looked to the puppy that he assumed was dead. "Awe puppy still alive well let's take care of that first." The monster said turning her back to Stiles, whom took the opportunity to stand and throw the scalpel at her. She turned around and caught it, only to toss it back and it cut Stiles on the neck. Not a deep cut but a cut none the less.

Stiles slumped to the ground boneless. She walked back over to him and kicked him in the stomach. The puppy emitted a deeper growl then before, almost like a full grown dog. The woman looked at the puppy as well as John did.

The puppy got up and puffed his chest and growled at her. The pup started to run to her and when it leapt in the air, it grew to a wolf the size of a mini-van. Its front paw knocked her. The wolf tilted his head up and a howl ripped the air and vibrated the windows. John felt the howl resonate in his chest.

The woman placed both of her feet on the wolf's chest and pushed him off. The wolf flew back and crashed into Stiles' room. The woman got up, "I knew you were hiding somewhere, but I never would have guessed here with these humans."

John looked up and saw the giant wolf jump down and swiped at the woman. She flipped away and looked to the left seeing two more wolves in a black Camaro. "Well looks like our fun will come another time bye."

Last thing John remembers was the wolf touching his chest and then a bright purple light, after that then nothing.

_***Change Point of View***_

Stiles looked on as Emrys walked up to his father and then bright light flashed. Stiles got up and ran to his father pushing Emrys away. He lifted his fathers' shirt and saw no marking on his chest.

"How did you…you know what I do-o-o-oh what happened to him?" Stiles asked as he saw Derek picking up Emrys he felt his face flush as he noticed that Emrys was naked.

"It's just a naked boy Stiles you see them all the time. Unless you have feelings for him, that does explain the small hint of-"

"PETER SHUT UP!" Derek yelled as he pushed past Stiles and lifting the Sherriff off the ground. "Stiles stop thinking about his exposed ass and opened the fucking door."

Stiles moved around, well more frailed than anything else, and opened the door almost falling face first to the ground. Almost because Peter wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest. He felt a solid wall of muscle.

"Too bad I don't go for pups or I would totally get with you." Stiles froze when he heard that. He felt peter lean in, "But the scent on you is undeniable, you been marked and not by one wolf but two. I wonder what they would do if either one found out that you been marked by the other."

Stiles took a shallow breath as Peter let him go and he went upstairs. Stiles looked at him as Peter left him alone downstairs. _'What did he mean by two? Wait marked? Marked how like marked to die?'_

Stiles ran up the stairs and rushed into his fathers' room where Peter had his hands on his father. "What are you doing to him?"

"Well I was going to see if he needed a pain relief, but whatever your friend did. He fixed the tissue damage both internally and externally. You might want to get him checked after all this." Peter said pulling his jacket on and walking past him.

"Em will be alright and your dad will be too. Just call me when they wake up, that is if Em doesn't run away again." Derek said walking past the room. Stiles was going to say something but he heard the door close and he was left alone with two people knocked out.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So where did Scott go?" Jackson asked as Danny, Lydia and himself walked up to Iris, Eli and Xena.

"He said something about getting a new game so that way he can get on Stiles good side." Xena said as she got up from her stool. "So were here to shop so why aren't we shopping?"

Lydia smiled at that, "Oh I think we are going to be great friends."

"Oh joy that's all I need is a human Peter, I mean friend. Not pet, meant friend." Xena said with a smile, thou everyone could tell it was forced.

"Well call us when you need us," Jackson looked to Danny, "come on lets go find Scott and see if we can help him with his boyfriend." To this Danny punched him on the arm. They looked at each other, "Okay fine sorry for the implication I made."

The girls watched as the boys walked off, "So this Stiles boy is with Scott? Wait is that why he was bitching about getting something for him to make him happy? Because if so I know the perfect store for that." Xena said walking to the escalator.

"No from what I gathered Scott and Stiles are brothers from another mother, but then Scott fell in love with a girl and completely forgotten about Stiles. Now Danny I know is gay but not too sure about Jackson. "Eli said walking around a toddler that escaped from his stroller.

"Jackson and Danny are like Scott and Stiles only difference is Jackson never did to Danny what Scott did...well not with someone. His obsession on getting the bite kind of took over his life. But I guess both are trying to make amends." Lydia said as she walked into Macy's.

"So are we going to continue talking about boys and their sexual preference or are we going to talk about how this dress brings out my eyes?" Iris said as she held up a black strapless dress and letting her eyes flicker red and back.

"Well it does fit you well seeing as you smell of a slut and now have a dress to prove it." Said someone from behind the group.

They all turned around and saw Megan looking at them. "Who the fuck you think you are bitch?" Xena said getting all up in Megan's face. "Bitch you best pump your breaks thinking you can call out my home girl like that."

Megan pushed her back, "Better call off your Chihuahua before I put her in the pound."

"Oh hell nah hold my shit." Xena said as she took off her ear rings and handed them to Eli. Then she

pulled back her hair into a tight ponytail. "I'm about to fuck your shit up like a dynamite."

Xena lunged for Megan as Megan side stepped the attack, what Megan didn't see till it was too late was Xena's foot coming right to her face. Megan recovered enough to block the next two attacks before Xena's knee made contact with her stomach.

She was going to continue when she heard a swoosh and she jumped back in time to dodge an arrow

from a crossbow. "Who da fuck shooting arrows at me?"

Everyone looked around and saw Allison reloading her weapon. Lydia walked up to her as she raided it and the point was right in front of her heart. They looked at each other exchanging silent words. "Allison you need to stop this. Stop all this hunting and hurting innocent people wither it is man or beast."

Allison looked at her and pushed her weapon closer to Lydia's chest, "Don't mock me Lydia, I know Derek bit my mother on purpose and then kidnapped her to spite my father." To emphasize her anger she pushed a little harder drawing blood.

Lydia batted the crossbow away and stepped into Allison's space. She looked her deep in the eyes then reached down and grabbed her hand. Lydia never broke eye contact as she lifted Allison's hand and placed two of her fingers upon her neck. Lydia felt Allison apply pressure to her pulse point, "Now you can tell when I'm lying and when I'm not."

Allison only nodded never braking eye contact. "Derek did bite your mother, but only because she tried to kill Scott. She found out you two were still seeing each other and she took matters into her own hands. When Derek came to rescue him she attacked him. They fought and he accidentally bit her. As for the kidnapping part the pack never did that. None of the supernatural beings did it."

Allison looked away and then looked back as tears started to fall. Lydia pulled her close and kissed her neck, "I'm so sorry that this happened, but you can at least say that she isn't dead. Just away for now." Allison's resolve crumbled at that. She slumped in her friends arms and Lydia shouldered the extra weight.

"So she almost shoots me and then we feel sorry for her? What the fuck man?" Xena asked as she walked up to the group. "By the way who is she anyways?" She asked leaning into Eli.

"Allison Argent, she's a hunter who didn't know anything about her family's business until this past winter when her dad tried to run down her boyfriend who shifted in front of her. This is Scott's ex-girlfriend." Iris answered as she was looking around for something. "By the way where did Megan go?"

Lydia pulled away and looked at the other girls then back at Allison, "You should go okay. Be safe and call or text when you have time okay." Allison just nodded as she moved in and kissed Lydia on the cheek and unlacing their hands.

Xena perked up at this and moved close, as Allison pulled away. "I will forgive you this once just because your sexy, but do it again and I will fuck you up."

Allison leaned in and whispered in Xena's ear' "Sometimes I like it rough."

Xena had a light blush as Allison walked away, "Well let's get to shopping bitches."

_**Xxxxx**_

'_Where the fuck am I? This isn't my room.'_ Emrys moved out from under the blankets and looked down. '_Shit I'm naked...HOLY MOTHER OF LUNA! I'M HUMAN AGAIN!'_

Emrys jumped up and down as he yelled his excitement. He stopped when he saw a red faced Stiles. He stopped jumping around and looked at Stiles who was looking at Emrys' body. He couldn't help it to stretch up till he was on his toes then bend back, thrusting his hips forward. He watched as Stiles' eyes grew rounder as he moved.

_***GST Begin***_

So Emrys being Emrys took it to the next level and turned around showing off his ass. He couldn't help but bend over showing Stiles his backside. He smiled as the scent of arousal shot thru the roof and small trails of sweat ran down Stiles' neck.

He walked up to Stiles and invaded his personal space, guiding him so that his back was against the wall. He leaned in and licked a line of sweat. He felt Stiles' pulse rise so fast he thought the boy was going to pass out.

Stiles swallowed and placed his hands on Emrys' hips, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Whatever you want me to do Stiles, all you have to do is ask and I will do my best." Emrys answered and he pushed his knee in between Stiles' legs giving his crotch something to rut on.

"A-anything I wa-want?" Stiles asked taking deep shallow breathes.

Emrys nodded as he kissed him on the pulse point as he felt Stiles' grip tightened as he started to rut against his leg. "Anything just ask okay."

Stiles nodded at that. He pulled Emrys closer and smashed their lips together none too gently. Emrys let him control the pace, but that doesn't mean he can't teach him to kiss. So he pulled away and heard Stiles groan at the loss of contact. "Come with me to a more comfortable area."

Stiles followed him to the bed and was surprised to find himself on top. "I don't have to you know?" he asked gesturing to Emrys' junk.

"No, well not if you don't want to. I'm letting you be on top so the control is in your hands not mine. I want you to enjoy this okay."

"But what about you don't you want to enjoy this?" He asked moving his hand back and forth between himself and Emrys.

"Stiles, just being around you brings me joy." Emrys said as he stroked Stiles' hip.

Stiles was leaning down about to kiss him when, "Stiles do you- What the hell are you doing?" Stiles jumped off him and exposed Emrys to the Sheriff.

_***GST End***_

"Hello Sheriff how you doing?" Emrys said stroking his belly as he watched the Sheriff go bright red and turned around.

"Both of you meet me downstairs now, but put some clothes on before you come down. Stiles come with me now!" The Sheriff said as Stiles stumbled out his room looking back one last time as Emrys snapped his fingers and a dark light shone out.

Emrys looked himself in the full length mirror, '_Dam how I miss my old robe. It still looks good on me.'_

Emrys was about to walk away from the mirror when his hand touched it on its own accord. It moved like calm water would when a stone skipped across it. As the ripples touched the border of the frame, Emrys' reflection moved on its own.

He smiled at the reflection and grabbed Stiles' desk chair, he moved in front of the mirror and the other him did the same. "It's been a while old friend, so what do I owe this special conversation?"

The reflection looked Emrys up and down then nodded as if coming to a conclusion, _'It hasn't been that long Em and you know it. I feel something coming, something strong. You need to take our new charges to you know who.'_

"Lord Voldemort?!" Emrys asked with a smirk.

_'No dumbass He of the old religion! Now is not the time to play. Find him and take the other three with you of you all are doom to fail.'_ With that Emrys' hand moved on its own and touched the glass only when the ripples stopped it, his reflection mirrored him again. "Till next time old friend."

Emrys walked down to the living room, but stopped two feet from the entrance listening to the Stilinski boys talk, "So that was Emrys your new boss? Is that your new job being his fuck toy?" The Sheriff's voice said carrying anger in it.

"Oh My God you actually think I would sell my body for money?! Thanks dad for calling me a prostitute. No dad I was in control of the situation he did what I wanted him to do." Stiles said

"So you told him to strip and not show any decency when you both got caught?" asked the Sheriff.

"If you must know, no when I heard him I ran to my room and found him naked in my bed." Stiles retorted.

"If I may shed some light on the matter that would be wonderful thank you." Emrys said walking into the room.

The Sheriff moved around the coffee table and grabbed Emrys by the scuff of his robe, "Don't you ever touch my son again you perverted bastard." He tried to shove Emrys against the wall but to no a veil.

Stiles started to move towards them but Emrys put up his hand and made the stopping motion. He locked eyes with the Sheriff and smiled, "Sheriff please let us be coy about this. If it wasn't me then it would have been another boy, but the difference in it would have been where Stiles was not in control. What happen happened so let's move on shall we? How about that girl that attacked you and all that you remember."

The Sheriff backed off as Emrys' eyes flashed purple and back. "So what do you remember and please don't leave out any details. It would help me explain what you saw."

The Sheriff looked at Emrys and then to Stiles, "Well a woman from the school board came to talk about Stiles when she said something about him needing to see me die and that with him out of the loop the strays will go rabid and they would have to put them down. Then Stiles and Ty, his puppy, showed up. Ty tried to save us and she tossed him away, Stiles fell to his knees and as she got closer Ty growled at her, though I am surprised he was still alive." John paused and got up and poured a glass of Jack Daniels.

"Then Stiles threw the knife and she caught it, tossed it back to him and cut him," John looked at his son and noticed the cut wasn't there, "Hey what happened to the cut?"

"I can explain that as well but first finish your story." Emrys said pulling an apple out of his robe and slightly exposing his body in the process. He saw both Stilinski boys blush bright red and he couldn't contain his smug grin.

"Then she kicked him and Ty ran to her but when he jumped at her he grew big...like really big. Like car size wolf. Then she kicked him off and he landed in Stiles' room. After that it's a little fuzzy but then I saw the wolf come up to me and then a bright purple light. Next I know I'm waking up in my room and I feel like I was twenty years ago." He said rubbing his belly.

"Well how about we eat first then talk. I could eat a whole zoo of animals at the moment." Emrys said patting his stomach. He snapped his fingers and looked at them both, "I hope you two like extra-large stuffed crust meat lovers with pineapples and mushrooms because it will be her in ten minutes.

Stiles looked like he was about to protest when Emrys snapped his fingers. "God it feels so fucking good to do proper magick," He looked to Stiles, "now Stiles don't protest your father is okay he doesn't need the health stuff for right now." He then looked to the Sheriff, "I will explain everything about me later. For now I need to fix the window I accidentally broke."

Emrys left upstairs and listen to them down stairs. He could vaguely make out Stiles trying to talk but all that came out was air. "Well at least someone found a way for you to be quiet." The Sheriff said pouring another glass.

As Emrys was walking back to the living room the doorbell chimes out. "I got it." Emrys said walking back to the door opening it and giving a tip to the delivery girl. When he walked back Stiles was writing on a piece of paper, "Well at least he is resourceful." he said placing the first box of pizza in between them both.

The other two gave him questioning looks as he sat down with a whole pizza box in his lap. He looked at them, "What, don't judge me I used a lot of energy and I really need to replenish some of it."

_***Twenty minutes later***_

"Man that was GOOD!" Emrys said the last word with a belch.

Everyone laughed at him and he blushed, "Sorry."

"It's okay so are you going to explain or just going to ignore everything and make a believable story?" The Sheriff asked looking over his glass of coke.

"So okay well Werewolves are real, Magick is real and most supernatural creatures. Now that the big secrets are out, Stiles want to take over the story?"

During the story Sheriff got worried, then angry then looked like he was about to cry when Stiles or Scott was close to death. Eventually he came to the rave and the police station. When he relent about Gerard and the kidnapping and the message he was supposed to deliver but didn't. The anger in the Sheriff made Emrys want to hide behind Stiles.

"So you're a wolf who can do magick, something the others can't, why is that?" The Sheriff asked and Stiles just nodded in agreement.

"Well that is the thing I don't know why I'm different. At first I figured that it was because my adoptive parents were magick users, so I tried teaching a wolf in Austin, Texas. That didn't pan out at all." Emrys moved to sit near the window.

"Second thing was that I am a born freak and I am probable the only one like me, which means that I am truly alone." Emrys said looking out and watching the birds outside. He heard someone get up and felt them getting closer.

He shied away from the person only to be blocked by the other body, he wanted to fight and run but the scent from both of them was warm. It smelt of macadamia cookies and lavender from one of them and sandal wood mixed hints of lavender, vanilla, and cotton.

"So anyway yeah next question for me?" He moved away from them and felt his wolf move around under his skin.

"So what is with this summer job thing? Is it even legit?" John asked moving back into his armchair.

"Yes it is legit. It's a way for the wolves to keep up the training, the ones in school can have a study group and during the school year they actually work during the weekend, but just so you know soon I will need to take Lydia, Danny and Stiles to a location that will not have any cell service and will be cut off from the world."

"Well what would you be teaching them?" John was looking at Emrys then Stiles.

"Defensive and offensive magick, unfortunately the only place I know is not on this side of the world." Emrys looked at Stiles now, "We will have security detail following The Sheriff and the other families that are in lame terms human."

Stiles nodded and looked to his dad. "So can I? Please dad this way I don't have to become a wolf and keep more humane then the wolves, no offence Em."

"It's okay, look I need to get going a lot of things I need to cover. So call Derek and tell him that you told your dad everything and that I helped. Also that I left already and for him not to come looking." Emrys got up and walked to the door. He turned around and looked at the Sheriff, "I need you to get him to sign that contract for all three of his Betas. Can't protect what I'm not under contract for."

With that he snapped his fingers and the wind pushed the door opened and the robe fell down. A raven maneuvered it's self out of it and took off into the night sky.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "I Won't Give Up" By: Jason Mraz**_. _**So thank you for reading this so far. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and can I just say that I never got three chapters out in a week or a little over one. So thank you for liking and following Sinful Sins this and giving me that little edge to finish this chapter, because lesbionest here I really got stuck in the end. Also thank you Shadow and Sakura for the continued support I get from both of you. Reviews are always welcomed both good and bad. Blessed Be Readers.***_


	4. Express

_***A/N* So here is chapter four. Remember I own nothing but the plot and the OC's.**_ _**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to**__**. Read and Review, Blessed Be.***_

_**Chapter 4: Express**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Isaac sat in the back of Derek's Camaro as Boyd drove and Erica sitting in the passenger seat holding his right hand. He looked at the hands clasped together then at the package in his hand '_So I get the gest of this but would Derek sign it? I want something more than two pack mates that ran away, one that's old enough to be my father and the Leader who can't seem to see what is so obvious. Can't be around Jackson because he is a douche and only cares for himself. Then there is Scott, one minute he is Stiles' right hand then he is Allison's left hand, but that's after he ditched Stiles thou I don't think he knew it at the time.'_

He looked at the reflection on the window he was leaning on and watches as the last rays of the setting sun get swallowed by the night sky. _'Then Allison left him but they were secretly dating, well till her mother was all psycho kill you with your asthma from way back when. Then she gets bitten by Derek, that only put him on Allison's radar. Soon after she's all 'Hate all wolves' even when it's the mothers own dam fault. Then it turns out that Gerard has been using them all and Scott has been playing Gerard's fucking game this whole time._'

Isaac looks back at the package and rubs his thumb over the company's logo, a knight's shield that's divided into four spaces. On the top right is a crown, top left has a wing, bottom right has a sword and the bottom left has a wolves head howling.

'_Soon after it was him and Stiles again but didn't last long. Then he turns up at the depot looking for me and that was a surprise, but soon that didn't last as well. Allison ran into them as they were chasing each other, she gave us a warning about what she is going to do and why she's doing it. He was back to looking after her, being in all intents and purposes her lap dog that got kicked out the house.'_

Isaac looked up as Erica reached over to Boyd's crotch and gave it a light squeeze. His response was a soft growl and an eye flicker in his direction. Isaac looked back to the package as quickly as possible, '_Best to avoid a challenge then fight for someone that you don't want and that person definitely doesn't want you.'_ Isaac heard Boyd say "Good Pup."

'_Let's not forget the Salvatore family and their coven of witches. To think witchcraft was real, but then again I am a werewolf for crying out loud. They don't even show that they have money like Jackson and Lydia do, yet according to Jackson Emrys is way wealthier then both of them and Derek with his inheritance. Emrys who is bringing in all these people who, in his opinion, don't like one another. So they can do what? Become a decent pack to fight the forces of evil? Do they even look like heroes? Well minus Scott because that is all he tries to do.'_

Isaac got out of the car as quick as possible and made to go to his shell of a room in the burnt out remains of the Hale Manor. He walks in as Peter is flung out the living room, across the entrance hall and into the dining room.

"How could you tell him that two have marked him? First thing I told you not to do was alert him to another, and the first thing you do is do the opposite!" Derek yelled as he moved from the living room to the entrance hall where he stopped and looked at Isaac. Again Isaac avoided eye contact and tried to make himself appear small.

"I'm just going to my room I didn't hear anything I swear. She told us to give you this since you are technically my guardian." Isaac said giving Derek his package and never looking up. Derek patted his shoulder and lightly pushed him to the stairs.

Isaac made it to his room and looked at his make shift bed. '_Why can't I have nice things? I mean when dad was alive I had a cot that he allowed me to have. Then it was the stiff train bench at the Depot. Now it is this burnt out remains of what could either be Derek's old bed or a sibling of his.'_

Isaac walked to the bed and grabbed the blankets and walked to the back corner on the room. It was turned black from the fire. Since moving to the Manor this was his favorite place the darkness swallowed him up and make him forget how much pain he suffered or the loneliness he has endured.

He looked to the other side of the room where part of the roof collapsed due to the fire. He watched as the moon tried to slice thru the clouds.

'_Mother Luna!'_

Isaac looked back to the clouds and whimpered as the pale light of the crescent moon broke thru. The light slowly moved to him and the closer it got the more he felt different. Wither it was bad of good the light never made it to him.

He looked to his door as Derek walked in, looked at Isaac in the darkness and walked over there. Isaac whimpered slightly as Derek got next to him. Isaac looked over and saw Derek lying down behind him using his jacket as a pillow. One arm was slung across his stomach the other was behind his head.

Isaac nosed at Derek's neck; Derek brought his hand that was behind his head and brought it down to pull Isaac close. Isaac rested his head on Derek's chest and curled into him. He felt Derek run his hand up and down his spine.

"It's okay pup sleep now tomorrow is another day, but I'm here for you. Soon your pack will, just give them time okay." Isaac heard Derek say, he just nodded and felt Derek squeezed him closer.

_**Xxxxx**_

Jackson dropped Lydia off as the sun light was being consumed by the darkness of the night. Jackson and Danny helped her take her shopping bags to the door. She gave both of them a hug and looked them in the eye. They have been so close that non-verbal communication came across.

Lydia walked inside and heard her parents arguing. "Look either you just pay what is owed or Janet will contact you." Ms. Martin said picking up her glass and taking a sip of the red wine.

"Why do you always have to do this I always pay and you know that." Mr. Martin said.

"Look if you two are done with your contest I need you both to sign this and then you can both go back to being at each other's necks. Before you ask it is for a summer job that helps with colleges and also with school."

Mr. Martin looked at his daughter for a while. He came to a decision, reached over and signed the papers.

Ms. Martin finished her drink and also signed the papers. She looked at Lydia then at her Ex-Husband and back. Then she turned around and poured more wine into her glass.

Lydia put the papers back into their package. She turned and walked back to the stairs. Before she made it pass the third step someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her face was shoved into her father's chest and she inhaled his colon.

"I love you baby girl. I'm sorry this has all happened. Just please be safe in everything you do." She heard him say as he kissed her head. She hugged him back and felt water drops on her forehead. He kissed her one last time and let her go.

She looked up and saw his eyes red, "I love you too dad."

He smiled at her and walked out the door. She watched as the door closed and turned to walk away. She half-heartedly waved bye to her mother. She walked in her room, locked it and slid off her black strapless dress. Kicked off her black Jimmy Choo pumps and slid into her silk sheets.

She curled around her pillows and cried into them, letting all her held in emotions out into the dark night.

_**Xxxxx**_

Danny watched Jackson as they drove away from Lydia's house. He watched as Jackson's mask slowly moved across his face. Danny knows he didn't take the news as well as he should have. But honestly who would especially if it was someone who used to tell you everything. Jackson was the first he told his big secret and he just stared at me for a bit then hugged me like he never has before.

"Jackson would you umm...mind if I stayed over tonight? I mean I know if you don't want me to and all I was just-"

"Yeah you can stay over." Jackson cut him off from his small rant.

"Thanks." Danny looked at him with a small smile and Jackson returned it.

Danny always felt odd walking into the Whittemore house. Mr. And Mrs. Whittemore always treated him good. Then they found out his sexuality and he sometimes feels like Mrs. Whittemore doesn't like him around Jackson. His father is the opposite; he treats me nice and sometimes feels like he is hitting on me.

They walked into Jackson's house and walked all the way up to his room on the second floor. Jackson tossed him his sleeping shorts as he walked into the shower room adjacent to the bedroom. Danny looked at the shower room door as it stayed opened, unknowingly they formed a language all of their own.

_***GST Begin***_

Danny waited till the five minutes were up then walked into the shower room. He removed his clothing and opened the dark shower door. His vision was somewhat obscured with the steam of the shower, but was able to see Jackson's back clearly. He grabbed the wash cloth and squeezed Jackson's favorite body soap.

As he was leathering up the cloth, he approached Jackson and started to massage the soap into his lower back. Jackson hummed with appreciation and braced his hands on the wall pushing the cleft of his ass on Danny's low hanging junk.

Danny knew this was just something of a tease. They never went all the way, Danny would never push and Jackson won't say nor treat him differently. Danny pulled him under the spray and watched the water and soap run off the muscles of Jackson's back.

Jackson pulled Danny's arms around him pushing his back into Danny's front. Danny started scrubbing Jackson's chest and abs. Jackson tilted his head side and exposed his neck to Danny. As he was scrubbing Jackson's abs he felt his happy trail thicken.

He looked at Jackson's face and saw the elongated fangs and thickens sideburns. Jackson opened his eyes and they were alighted electric blue.

Danny stilled for a moment, but moved when he felt Jackson trying to move away. He pulled him back and kissed his neck, "Shh it's okay Jackson. I was just taking in the sights up close. I told you I will accept everything of you. Just give me some time to adjust to the new you. All this hair, claws, and fangs plus we can't forget those eyes."

Danny kissed his lips avoiding the fangs and Jackson let him. Danny looked down at Jackson's junk and noticed that not only was it longer than normal, but also thicker than normal. "Umm Jackson I don't think I could take that all."

Jackson let out a slight growl, "But it won't hurt to try right?" Jackson let a low growl that rumbled around his chest. Danny felt a tingle go down his spine. "But how about later now let's just sleep okay."

_***GST End***_

Jackson nodded and pulled Danny out of the shower. Danny dried himself and Jackson off. Jackson then pulled Danny to the bed. Danny laid in the center while Jackson curled into his side and nosed his side. Jackson falls asleep after ten minutes of Danny carding his hair. Danny followed soon after her came to a decision, "I will stick by you till I'm not needed anymore." he said out loud kissing the top of Jackson's head.

_**Xxxxx**_

Emrys landed on the window pane, Matt walked up and opened the window allowing him to fly inside. Emrys landed and transformed into his human forum. Matt walked up and hugged him; Emrys returned it and kissed his neck.

"I do not want to be in my wolf forum for a long time. Can we please take a shower? I got a lot to work on and little time to fix it." Emrys said pulling Matt with him to the shower room.

Matt started the bath while Emrys spelled the room and candles were lit.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Two days later***_

"Look I just don't see why can't my friend from New York come visit? Not like we are dealing with something over whelming that we can't handle." Xena said throwing a knife across the field and it landing into the tree fifty feet away.

"Now you know Morgana won't allow another Wiccan near here unless they are a part of the coven." Mikey said pulling shadows out of the ground and into his own.

"What is Emrys making do you know?" Gwen asked as she was sharpening her knives.

Mikey and Eli looked at one another then at her, "He umm wants to keep it on the down low if you catch my drift." Mikey said walking back to the Estate.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Come on Sourwolf don't be like that he said not to go looking for him and I think you should listen." Stiles said watching Derek pace back and forth. Derek was still upset that Stiles was able to walk in on Isaac and him the other day.

_***Flashback***_

Derek felt Isaac whine in his dream more than heard it. He likes falling asleep with his pack mates, that also includes Peter to a degree, but Isaac is always his favorite. Hell he is the golden pup, thou he will never admit it because one Stiles named him that and two no one will let him live it down.

He don't mind that Isaac always has morning wood or that he sometimes pants out Scott's name along with Stiles' and oddly his own, but he won't make a fuss over it because on nights when his wolf cries out for pack I'm the only one that answers. I'm sure if Stiles could hear or feel it, it would be him here and not me.

The spot that Isaac sleeps at is good for blocking the morning light from directly hitting you. Everything was going all right till he hears two snaps of a camera. He looked up and saw Stiles in the door way taking pictures with his cell phone. Two beeps later and he was shoving his cell phone into his pocket, dashing down the hall to the stairs.

Derek jumped up and chased him down, he jumped and cleared the stairs grabbing Stiles by the scuff of his jacket and pinning him into the wall. He reached into Stiles' pocket and retrieved the phone, crushed it in his hand and let the pieces fall to the ground.

"Don't ever do that again or I will be breaking more than your cellphone got that."

"I'm sure he would remember that once you let him go and replace what you broke, do I make myself clear?"

Derek turned around and saw the Sheriff sitting there in the dining room with his gun pointed at Derek's crotch.

_***Flashback End***_

That's how he found out that the Sheriff was told all about what has been going on and then got threatened to not hurt Stiles again. Also for him to sign the papers for the Betas. He bought Stiles a new phone and Isaac one as well.

It wasn't until they made it back to the Manor that he found out that Stiles has sent the photo to his e-mail and made Isaac promise not to share the photo with no one. They both keep it as their wallpaper, and unknown to Stiles that Isaac shared it with him and he too has it as wallpaper.

"Look I need to see him, why should I care what he said I'm looking for him and that's final." Derek said stomping out of the room with Isaac in toe. Stiles looked to the others who shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Once they were far enough Stiles tossed Derek an acorn, which he catched before it hit him, "Can I ask you an important question?"

Derek just looked to Isaac who nodded and started to walk off, "No please stay I don't mind Isaac." Isaac just looked to Derek who nodded and he walked over to Stiles. "So in was told that Emrys marked me as a claim for a mate, but Peter said that I was marked for two. At the time I didn't know if the marked changed from a mate mark to a target mark. Could you clarify what kind of mark it is and by whom?"

Derek felt his face getting red, but wouldn't look away. This was his chance to finally get what has been bothering him for so long. "Yes it's two 'Mate Marks' on you and Emrys is one of them. The other...well I think it's best not to say anything about the second one."

Isaac emitted a whimper and looked down, "Hey it's okay pup look I think I might know who the other one is even if Sourwolf here won't say whom it is. So cheer up I might take the unknown then the known understand?"

To this Isaac nodded and moved closer to Stiles, who started scratching behind his ear. Derek smiled and continued to walk forward.

Sometime has passed and they were a little ways away from the Salvatore property line. They crossed a fallen tree when a branch snapped in the distance. In a flash both Derek and Isaac were in their Beta forums keeping Stiles in between them.

Scott came out of the shadowy part of the woods, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as if they walked in on him not the other way around.

"Easy guys it's just Scotty. What are you doing out here?" Stiles asked as the Alpha and his Beta shifted back into their human forums.

Scott looked at Stiles like he doesn't even recognize him. "I came looking for you three actually, but also I need to drop off my package."

"That is where we are headed." Isaac said from Derek's left, how he got there is unknown.

Derek looked at Isaac than to Scott, "So why are you looking for us?"

Scott looked at Stiles first, "Stiles I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to kill you all those times, I'm sorry for always picking Allison over you, I'm sorry for forgetting you for the past few weeks. But the biggest thing crime I committed and hop I can fix is that I lost your trust because I was a horrible best friend, if I can still call myself that."

Derek watched as Scott never broke eye contact, he listened for his heart beat and no lie was told. After Scott finished, Stiles looked to him for confirmation. Derek nodded and Stiles nodded back.

"Look Scott we known each other for a very, very, very long time, I know ninety-nine percent of the time. Then the whole werewolf shit happened and I knew you only seventy percent. Lastly the Kanima thing happened and I knew you even less."

Scott looked down and moved a foot away, Stiles moved in and lifted Scotts head so they were looking eye to eye. "That doesn't mean that I won't stop helping your little werewolf ass." Stiles leaned in and embraces Scott, squeezing tight.

Stiles pulls away and moves back next to Derek's right side.

Scott looks to Isaac, "Isaac I'm sorry for ditching you for Allison. That was a douche-y thing of me to do. I want to earn your trust if that's okay with you?"

Isaac looked to Derek and Derek looked deep into his eyes. "Go ahead pup tell him what you truly feel no holding back right now."

Isaac looked back to Scott, "Trust needs to be earned, and you got a lot of work to do."

Scott nodded, "Thanks, I will try my best."

Derek looked at Scott waiting for what he had to say.

"Derek I know that we never saw eye to eye and that I never trusted you. All the lies and secrets piled up and then you killed Peter, taking away maybe the only chance I might have had of being human again. Then you tried to kill Lydia, who was innocent the whole time, and Jackson, who was unfortunately the Kanima."

Derek never looking away and Scott started to fidget.

"But I want to work on trusting you; I mean if Stiles can trust you then I can try right? Plus umm…" Scott looked down, scratched the back of his head and scuffing his shoe into the dirt. "Can I join your pack?"

"Say it like you mean it." Derek said letting his eyes flash red.

"Derek can I join your pack?" Scott asked raising his head letting his eyes flash gold.

"We will see the next full moon. For now we need to get to the Salvatore's Estate." Derek said turning around and started walking to the Estate.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So this is what you been working on with Mikey and Eli?" Asked a voice that startled Emrys.

"Matt what are you doing outside?!"

"So an illusion, you used an illusion on me? How could you? "Matt asked pushing Emrys up against a wall.

"Look I needed to make sure you wouldn't leave. I'm sorry please understand that I needed to do it make sure you were safe." Emrys said looking down.

"Look I understand somewhat, but you could have trusted me?"

"I couldn't know you would have stayed if you didn't think there was a way out. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

"This is real touching and all but Emrys you have guest." David said from the door way.

Matt looked down and kissed Emrys on his neck, "Later tonight we will finish this, and yes that means I will be sticking around."

Emrys smiled and kissed him, Matt kissed him back. Matt moved away and Emrys moved off the wall and walked to the door. As he was exiting Matt's last words reached him, "For now Em."

_**Xxxxx**_

"So you're back?" Iris asked as she jumped off the tree next to where the cars parked. "I mean I never really seen any human stick up for a wolf before especially one that bullies said human. You seem different; in fact all four of you seem different. What has changed?"

Stiles watched as she swayed her hips walking up to them. He looked to Derek, whom let his eyes flash red. Stiles looked back to Iris, "Different? Different how? I mean I did change my deodorant from _Old Spice: Fiji_ to…err…another brand of _Old Spice_."

"Oh Stiles you never seem to change, but please don't take me for a fool. You're aura is all jumbled and mixed with…Oh well I guess that explains it. I mean-"

"IRIS ENOUGH!" Emrys said walking up to the group.

Stiles looked over to him and saw Matt walking back into the house, "Wow Emrys you look like someone took your favorite toy or someone le-e-oh I see…I think."

"Please Stilinski you don't know an-"

"Now, now Em no need to be all bahgigity. The boy was making an observation so don't bite his head and those hot coco brown eyes." Xena said walking from behind the wolves. "Dam you wolves some nice asses no wonder they keep y'all around."

Stiles blushed and moved a little behind Derek, "Umm thanks, I think."

"I'm not bahgigity! Why would you say I'm bahgigity? If anything you're all bahgigity." Emrys said pointing at Xena. "So what are you all doing here anyways?" He asked turning to the group of boys.

"We came to drop off the papers all were missing are Jackson's little group and-"

"Ours are here, thanks for speaking for us, but we brought ours Stilinski." Jackson said cutting off Stiles.

"Well good, now I need all the humans of this project to meet me tomorrow here an hour before sunset. It's very important that all three of them are here. If not then whoever is left behind will not be trained like the others." Emrys said taking the papers from them and walking back inside.

"Thank you all for getting them signed. Blessed Be." With that he closed the door.

"Well he was just told some news he isn't happy about. Sorry for how he acted, but he was correct all three of them need to be here. They will be going to a place where none of you wolves will be able to contact them. Mr. Whittemore please tell Mrs. Martin and Mr. Mahealani to only pack a toothbrush and toothpaste, you need to make it seem like it's going to be a long trip." David said walking up to the group.

"Since only Mr. Stilinski knows what this is really about. So the other two need to make it seem like a summer long business trip, that will have no cellphone connection, no connection with the outside world." David said looking at Jackson.

"Mr. Stilinski please inform your dad that you will be gone the rest of the summer. That both of you will have a watcher on y'all. A shadow if you will, either way don't be late." David turned to Derek after saying what he said to Stiles.

"As for all the wolves I will need all of you here at the same time so we can work out a schedule for your new workout." David was walking back to the house when he turned around, "Yes Mr. Hale you as well as your uncle do need help. Reasons being one; you can't shift to Alpha phase without the help of another wolf. Second he is a Beta, like all of the wolves, who needs help. Like a lot of help, see you all tomorrow, Blessed Be."

With that David and the rest of them walked into the Estate. "Well now I feel like we just joined the army. Well we throw a going away party or what?" Stiles asked looking to Derek and the others as they walked back to Jackson's car.

"Well tomorrow at ten we all meet at my house for the party." Jackson said starting the car and driving away.

"Well…eh Scott can you walk home with me after we get to the Hale Manor?" Stiles asked pulling on the end of his shirt.

"Sure Stiles I don't mind." Scott said walking up to Stiles. Derek let a soft growl out, but nothing more.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Express" By Christina Aguilera. Sorry for this coming out late. I was on vacation, Spring Break in Corpus Christi. The Derek and Isaac scene as well as the Jackson and Danny scene were not planned. This story had a mind of its own this time around. Hope you enjoyed reading so far. Leave a comment, may it be good or bad. Blessed Be.***_


	5. Somewhere

_***A/N* Well now were half way done with Episode II. I don't own nothing but the plot and OCs. **_The song that will be sung is by three people. To help you out on who is singing, anything in **just Bold is Stiles**, _Italicize is Finstock_ and last _**The Sheriff is both Bold and Italicize.**_ _**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to. **__**Anyways enjoy readers Blessed Be. ***_

_**Chapter 5: Somewhere**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Stiles looked at his dad as he walked into the dining room. "Hey dad umm...Jackson is throwing a going away party tomorrow around ten. I was wondering if you want to go catch dinner and a movie tonight. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to; it's just that I was really hoping to spend some time with you before I leave for the summer. Danny and Lydia are leaving with Emrys and me, which is what the party is for. Thou I think it's more for Danny and Lydia but hey I was invited so yeah."

Stiles looked down and rubbed his head as he sat down, waiting for his dad to yell at the sudden trip. But to be fair it wasn't all that sudden after all Emrys did tell us days ago that he was taking us for a trip.

"Sure Stiles let's go see what's playing." Stiles looked up to see his father standing up and pulling on his jacket.

Stiles jumped up and ran to his dad giving him a very tight squeeze. "Dad I know we don't say it very often, since mom past, but I love you and will always love you."

John wrapped his arms around his son and kissed the top of his head, "I love you as well Sty. Always till the day I die."

Stiles felt tear drops fall on his head. Even though his dad was in his late thirties and early forties, he could feel the strong aged muscles protect him. "I hope you can find someone...anyone to love you half as much as mom did."

Stiles said that last part with a very low voice it was almost like a soft breeze. Stiles figured John didn't hear him till he squeezed a little more, "I do too, but no one can replace your mom."

_***Twenty minutes later***_

Stiles looked at the theater as his dad parked a little ways away from the building. After they walked the very long parking lot, well to Stiles it was a long parking lot but was only about fifty feet from the car to the building.

"Sold out what do you mean sold out! No see I'm the coach of the Lacrosse team you have to have another ticket in there!" A crazy haired coach said with his voice rising with every other word.

"Cool down Cupcake no need to have an aneurysm. What show are you going on about anyways?" John asked as they walked up to the ticket booth.

Stiles looked over at his dad when he addressed coach as 'Cupcake'. John looked at his son and gave him that look that said '_Not now'_.

"The new Halle Berry movie '_The Call'_ but they are sold out to next show and I don't like late night showings." Coach said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down.

Seeing the Coach act like a little kid was kind of funny. "Why don't you like late showings?" Stiles asked.

"Because I have to walk home and that is not good at the middle of the night, and before you ask my car is in the shop and won't be out till next Monday." Coach said scuffing his shoes into the ground.

"How about you come with us for dinner and then watch that movie with us. After it's over we can go drop you off how does that sound?" John asked looking from Stiles to Finstock and back.

Stiles knew his dad was asking more to him then Coach because this was supposed to be their last night out before he left. Then it hit Stiles, _'If Coach is around dad while I'm gone then not only will I have a Shadow following him in the dark, but also someone to take care of him in the light. Now how do I get this to work...BINGO!'_

"Hey Coach I would really appreciate it if you can join us. If you want you can think of it as a guy's night out. Just let me make some calls and change the reservation for three not two." Stiles said pulling out his phone and walking away from the two men.

Once he knew he was out of ear shot he called and change the reservation like he said he would. After ward's he tapped his '_Little Black Book'_ app that he has been using since this whole Werewolf fiasco started.

He scrolled down to the Salvatore file then found who he was looking for and hit send, "Hey Eli it's Stiles, I have a favor to ask can you meet me at Cheddars in twenty minutes?"

_***Change Point of View***_

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to intrude on your family outing?" Finstock said more then asked.

"If Stiles said it was okay then I don't see why not. He is going on a summer trip with his new job and they are going to somewhere in South Africa. So if he wants you to come then come." John said getting close enough to smell the mint gum the Coach was chewing. "Do I make myself clear Cupcake?"

"Y-yes Sheriff." Coach said takings a small step back.

"It's John to you and only when I don't have my badge on got it." John said looking into Finstock's eyes and smiling.

"Yeah got it John, so I pay for movie then? Yeah okay got it." Finstock said turning to the ticket booth. "Three for _'The Call'_ at eleven thirty please."

"That would be twenty-one seventeen." The ticket booth woman said.

John heard this and leaned into the microphone, "Hey Molly he is paying for us to so use my discount for the month please."

The woman looked from Finstock to John and back. She blushed a little, "Okay Sheriff," she hit a few keys and turn to Finstock, "That brings you to sixteen dollars and seventeen cents."

Finstock handed over a twenty and waited for his change and the tickets. "Your change is three dollars and eighty three cents," she hands over the change and grabs the tickets from the vender, "and here is your tickets. Have a wonder night boys." she said blushing.

"So if we want to get our new reservations, we need to leave now so we can be there ten minutes before they call us." Stiles said walking back to them.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. John looked at his son odd when Stiles sat in the back without being told anything. Then he kept changing the song to old songs that he knows how to sing and oddly so did the Sheriff.

_**Is this the real life?**_

_**Is this just fantasy?**_

_**Caught in a landslide, **_

_**No escape from reality. **_

_**Open your eyes,**_

_**Look up to the skies and see,**_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, _

**Because I'm easy come, easy go,**

**Little high little low,**

_**Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.**_

Both men looked at each other than at Stiles. He nodded to their silent question.

**Mama, just killed a man,**

**Put a gun against his head,**

**Pulled my trigger and now he's dead.**

**Mam, life has just begun, **

**But now I've gone and thrown it all away.**

**Mama, ooh,**

**Didn't mean to make you cry,**

**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, **

**Carry on, Carry on as if nothing really matters. **

Stiles taps Coach's shoulder, who nodded in understanding.

_Too late, my time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine,_

_Body's aching all the time._

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._

_Mama, ooh __**(any way the wind blows),**_

_I don't want to die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

Stiles pointed at himself then Finstock, finally pointing at his dad. Both men nodded in agreement.

**I see a little silhouette of a man,**

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?_

_**Thunder and lightning**_

_**Very, very frightening me.**_

**(Galileo)**_ Galileo._

**(Galileo)**_ Galileo, _

**Galileo**_ Figaro_

_**Magnifico.**_

**I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.**

Both John and Finstock nodded and said the next two lines together.

_**He's just a poor boy from a poor family,**_

_**Spare him his life from this monstrosity. **_

**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.**

_**Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.**_

_(Let him go!)__** Bismillah! We will not let you go.**_

_(Let him go!)__** Bismillah! We will not let you go. **_

_(Let him go) __**Will not let you go.**_

_(Let him go) __**Will not let you go.**_

_(Let him go) __**Ah.**_

_No,_** no, **_**no,**__no_**, no, **_**no.**_

_(Oh, mama mia, mama mia) __**Mama mia, let me go.**_

**Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.**

_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.**_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die._

**Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,**

_**Just gotta get out, **__just gotta get right outta here._

_**Nothing really matters,**_

_**Anyone can see,**_

_Nothing really matters,_

_Nothing really matters to me._

**Any way the wind blows.**

Once the song was over Finstock looked at the Stilinski boys and smiled, "That was the most awesome thing I have done in a long time that has nothing to do with sports."

Finstock jumped out the car when it parked, "So I never have been here before what is good?"

Stiles stared opened mouth at him, "You never have been here before? Well there is a lot of things to eat."

Finstock drank two Shiner Bock and one Pain Killer. He was feeling happy and Stiles noticed. Both Finstock and John loomed at Stiles as his phone rang, he got up and went outside to answer it.

"Well looks like he is meeting a special someone." Finstock said as he took a bite out of his stake. He looked up and saw John practically drooling so he cut him a piece and held up his fork to hi, "Here take a bite." He watched as John looked from him to Stiles and his lady friend, "Don't worry what he don't know won't hurt him as long as it's one bite right?"

John smiled and leaned over, took the bit of meat from the fork, letting his lips close around the end of the fork and pulled back. Finstock felt his face turn a slight red.

"So what did I miss?" Stiles said as he walked up to the table and reclaiming his seat.

"I will be right back, going to hit the head." John said as he got up and walked away.

Finstock looked to Stiles and was about to say something when Stiles cut him off, "What the hell is Greenberg doing over there?"

Finstock snapped around and looked for Greenberg. He looked around then back at Stiles, "I don't see him anywhere."

"Who?" John said sitting back down.

"A guy from school, always giving Coach hell, more than me or Scott." Stiles said taking his drink in his hand, "Well here is to an awesome night and to a nice safe trip." Stiles said holding his glass out over the middle of the table. The other two joined their glasses with him, "To the last drop."

_***Change Point of View***_

After they drank down the drinks, John paid and they left for the movie. It was a good movie and Stiles noticed little things. Things like when Finstock jumped a little he moved closer to his dad.

Eli said it would only work if there wasn't something there to begin with. He noticed his dad stretch his arms above his head and placed an arm at the back of both Finstock and his seat. _'Good cover dad. Well looks like he still got game. After all the mix only opens the door, it's up to them to take a step or close the door.'_

After the movie Finstock ran to the restroom. John pulled Stiles aside, "Look son I need to-"

"Dad I'm Bisexual and I hope you accept it." Stiles said interrupting his dad.

John smiled and hugged his son, "I kind of guessed you were either that or gay."

Stiles saw Finstock walk out the restroom and looked over to the two of them hugging. He saw Finstock smile then looked down with a hint of a frown.

"You might want to hang out with Finstock while I'm gone. Just don't eat what you're not supposed to eat around him. Like that steak that he feed you. It would ease my worry if you were around someone that isn't connected to the supernatural and don't feed you unhealthy foods, just saying."

He felt John tighten his grip then kissed his head. "Okay Sty if you promise to come back in one piece and not too different."

"Promise." Stiles said as he pulled away.

The drive from Finstock's house was quiet and Stiles tried to hold stills. Once they said bye to Finstock, Stiles jumped to front and sang along with radio, playing his air guitar and then his air drums.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So how long are we going to stay here? I mean don't get me wrong I love being in a room that has no windows and uses me as a guinea pig for their own amusement. It's not like I don't have anything better to do or anything." Said a guy in the dark talking to no one in particular.

"Were sorry Mr. Barton but we can't let you go till we are sure both of you and Ms. Romanoff are ready for the new weapons." Said a man over the P.A. System that is in his room.

"Natasha is here? Where is she? Let me see her!" Clint said as he got up and the lights turned on. He flinched as the light hurt his eyes.

"Sorry can't do that Mrs. Salvatore ordered that both of you not interact with one another. But I can tell you that tomorrow both of y'all will be let out with a new weapon."

"Great so what is this new weapon anyways? It's not like it is anything big and flashy." Clint said sitting back on his bed.

"It imprints on your Aura and Chakra. So this way only you can use it. That is way we had to detain you both to filter your Aura and cleanse your Chakra." The man said.

"Great so what does it do?" Clint asked letting his head fall on the pillow.

"Well I can't say because I'm just an assistant, but you do have an assignment and that is to stop the hunters from entering the forest tomorrow night."

"Great so now I work for the Salvatore Clan. But I'm sorry I still work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That is true you do, but it's one mission not a lot of work and you get a nifty weapon so ta da stop bitching."

_**Xxxxx**_

"So let me get this straight; Raen is back in Texas finding a friend who can help us with this new threat, Clint is missing and last we know is he walked into the building of a company that hired said threat and lastly both Jackson and Scott's cellphone GPS said they were in said building." Allison said walking around the table as Marcus, Sonja, and Chris sat and listen to her rant.

"Now I got a text from Lydia saying both her and Danny are going away for the summer along with Stiles. Oh and let's not forget that all three of them work with said company. What does that tell you?"

"That the mongrels and this Coven are working together. Also that the company is either a font for them or it's common ground and the company is just a third-party vender in this." Sonja said taking a drink from her glass.

"Well tomorrow they leave for the trip. So Marcus you cover the south entrance to town, Sonja you got the north entrance and dad you got the airport."

"What about me?" Bridget asked as she walked in the dining room.

"You and I are both taking the forest. If Clint and Raen get back then they need to radio in. Clint will join my dad and Raen will join Sonja. If we had another hunter then that one would be paired up with you Marcus."

Everyone looked at her, "Sounds like a plan." Chris said getting and walking out the room.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Nine A.M. The next day***_

"So you're going to meet us at the Salvatore Estate an hour before sunset correct?" Stiles asked as he walked over to his dad's office.

"Yeah I will don't worry. Plus I have to talk to the parents or guardian of those kids." John said signing off on some papers.

"Well I guess see you soon." Stiles said walking over to his dad and giving him a hug. John returned it and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Okay see you soon."

Stiles left his office and told the other officers goodbye. He got to the two new guys and looked at the blond closely he extended his hand, "I don't believe we met before I'm Stiles Stilinski the Sheriff's son."

"I'm Zack Lockhart. I joined the force two days ago. Transfer from out of state. It's nice to meet you." Zack said shaking Stiles hand.

The dark haired man looked at Stiles and extended his hand, "I'm Lucky McCoy. May I walk you to your car?"

Stiles looked him up and down and smiled, "Sure plus I don't mind having a cop protect me, I mean all the deaths this past year who wouldn't want a cop around."

With that Stiles and Lucky walked out to his Jeep. Lucky passed him an envelope and patted him on the back, "Safe trip and don't worry I got your father's back when he needs it."

"Thank you Lucky, but watch out for yourself and another, His name is Bobby Finstock, he might be around my dad more often than not. Finstock doesn't know anything about this so let's try to keep it like that."

"Yes Sir. Have a Blessed time." Lucky said with a thick Irish accent.

"Thank you and I will try." With that Stiles started his engine and took off towards Jackson's house.

He got there twenty minutes later and noticed that only Jackson's Porsche and Derek's Camaro was parked there. He got out and the front door opened up and Isaac ran out, soon after Jackson was running after him.

Isaac ran around him then turned around and ran back to Stiles, "Stiles you got to stop him he is evil." He said in between breaths.

"Lahey get your ass over here now or I swear I will skin your hide and nail it to the wall!" Jackson yelled running up to Stiles and Isaac. "Move Stilinski or you surfer his fate as well."

"Yeah see I normally would but one if you touch me you have Scott to deal with and since he might be in Derek's pack he is not only your superior but also stronger than you. Two, I have two different wolves that marked me and if you touch me you got them plus Scott, so pick your poison." Stiles said with a smug look on his face.

Jackson looked back to the house then to Stiles, "Fine suit yourself I just have to wait till later tonight." Jackson walked back to the house and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks Stiles he was really pissed off at me." Isaac said hugging him and looking off into the distance.

Stiles followed his gaze and it stopped at his old house. Stiles pulled Isaac's head back to him and made him look Stiles in the eyes, "If you want you can come with me to this 'Trip' so you can get away from this place for a summer how does that sound?"

Isaac's eyes got wide and a little teary, "But what about the pack I can't leave them. What if they need me? What if I need them?"

"If Emrys can do it I don't see why you can't go, after all pack members are leaving and they are going to need a very dependable and strong wolf to protect them."

Both boys looked to see Derek standing there, watching them from the driveway. He smirked and walked up to the pair, "After all Scott joined the pack, unofficially, and so did Jackson, also unofficially. With them comes Stiles, Lydia, and Danny so they will need a pack member with them and I can't see anyone better then you."

Isaac just looked at him dumbfounded. He rushed over and hugged Derek, who hugged him back. Stiles, as well as everyone else, knows that only Isaac can get away with this action. Anyone else tries and they get pummeled.

"Now go inside. It's your going away party." Derek said to Stiles.

Stiles walked inside and saw the place was decorated like one of Lydia's end of the year parties. Scott hugged him, Boyd gave him a one armed hug, Erica made her hug seem like she tried to kill him with her breast. As far as Jackson he only nodded and Peter walked up to him, placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"Finally you're here Stilinski!" Danny said shaking his hand. Lydia just flipped her hair and walked out room.

"Don't mind her she is just mad she can't bring anything more than bathroom essentials." Danny said as he walked off to Jackson's side.

After that Derek and Isaac came back in half an hour later. There was singing, dancing and lots of hugs being given out. Time passed by and before anyone knew it, it was an hour and thirty minutes before sunset and everyone pilled in the cars; Jackson had Lydia, Danny, and himself in his car. Peter, Erica, Boyd, and Derek all got in the Camaro. Lastly, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles piled into the Jeep.

The ride over there was a good kind of quite. Isaac was in the passenger seat, but decided Stiles lap made a good pillow so he laid down. Stiles just reached down and scratched behind his ear. Isaac let out an almost purr as he accepted the gesture.

Scott was seated in the back and he reached over and placed his hand on Stiles neck. He rubbed his thumb in small semi-strong circles on the base of his neck. Stiles hummed with appreciation and continued driving.

When they got there both of the other cars were there, soon after John and Melissa pulled up in John's Sheriff's Car. "So how long till you go on your trip?" Melissa asked as she got out.

"When the sun is in between the sky and the earth. Also known as Twilight." Emrys said walking up to them. "But we need to get to the room so would all of you follow me and we can proceed with tonight's main event."

Stiles looked at him and he still had that look on his face, if anything it just deepened a little. With Derek walking behind him, Scott on his right and Isaac on his left they followed him into the forest for half a mile.

They walked into a cave that looks like it was made of vines, very thick vines. Some of them were thicker then Derek's whole body, hell some looked thicker than Boyd's body. Once they made it to the other side of the short tunnel, it opened up to a huge chamber. The walls were still thick vines, but it was the floor and ceiling that amazed him the most.

The floor was a deep pool but they were walking on it like one would walk on glass. The ceiling was opened at first glance and you could see the darkening night sky, but closes looks you can see that it is actually water and it was reflecting the sunlight into the room.

"Welcome to the training room! Here you can play out any scenario you can think of, and like now you can even use it to make a coven circle. Now please get into position so we can get going before the window closes." Emrys said walking into the center of the circle they made.

Morgana was standing to the north in a circle, Mikey to her left, Eli below him. To Morgana's right was David and below him was Gwen. To the south was a woman a woman with auburn hair. They were all in small circles.

Stiles noticed that they were the outer circle.

The inner circle has Iris in the north circle and Emrys was seated in the center circle. Emrys pointed to the circle to Iris's left, "Stiles stand here." He waited till Stiles was standing in the circle. "Isaac you stand here." He said snapping his fingers and pointing to the circle on Iris's right.

Once Isaac was in his assigned spot Emrys snapped his fingers and pointed to the circle on below Isaac, "Danny you are here." Danny walked into the circle and looked at Emrys with a cocked eyebrow. "Lydia you are here." Emrys said pointing to the circle below Stiles.

"Mr. Stilinski, Ms. McCall, Erica, Boyd, and Peter please take the stairs to the upper level. Derek stay down here and stand in this circle." Emrys said pointing to the tares, and then to the inner circles empty south end.

"Okay this is what is going to happen, the coven will hold their hands up to the sky, as well as Derek. Isaac and the humans will hold their hands out to me. Don't move once the spell starts, if you do move back within a ten second period. When all the lines connect then the spell is almost complete." Everyone nodded as he finished talking.

Twenty minutes later and Stiles have been holding his hands up for twenty-five minutes. These white lines started to connect to each and every circle. The Twilight sunrays hit the ceiling and the rays reflected on Emrys. His eyes glowed purple and he placed his hands on the floor.

All the lines and the circles pulsed purple and everything started to get bright. Stiles felt drops on his head and looked up.

_***Change Point of View, Forty-Five Minutes Ago***_

"Allison what are we doing here?" Bridget asked as she followed Allison across the river.

"Because cousin, they are going to the Salvatore Estate and they are the owners of the company. Also the GPS on Stiles' Jeep is going there as well." Allison replied as she started to run on the soft summer grass.

Once they got there she saw the wolves entering the forest on the other side of the Estate. They followed till they saw them enter a well hidden tunnel that is covered by thick vines. Both girls climbed the side if it and ran along the top. They came to a dome end but this dome was mostly consistent of water, except the middle had a very thick vine arching all the way across and had four similar vines going across making two 'T' with the main vine in the middle.

Once they got to the top she looked down and saw twelve of them making two circles and one were sitting in the middle. White lines connected to each circle, and then the dying sunrays hit the water and it reflected on the one in the middle. He slammed his hands down and the white lines turned purple.

Allison could just sit and watch so she jumped into the water. She fell down broke thru the thick water. She saw Isaac look up and jumped up to attack her. She reached for her knife and stabbed him in the gut when they made contact in the air. She grabbed him by the shoulders and braced her feet against his stomach.

She pushed him away and in doing so pushed her faster to the ground. She hit the floor pretty hard and looked over to see Scott catching Isaac in mid-air. She held her hands out to the guy in the middle, with another knife in her left hand. Then there was a bright purple light that obscured her vision.

_***Change Point of View***_

John watched as Allison fell from the roof and then Isaac shifting into his wolf forum, jumping up to meet her half way. There was a small struggle and then he saw her kick Isaac away from her. Watched as she hit the floor while at the same time Scott jumping out and catching Isaac in the air. Peter lunged forward and grabbed Scott's legs.

Then a bright flash of purple and most of the inner circle was gone except Derek and the girl adjacent to him.

They all look up as they heard a scream and before he could react Boyd grabbed Erica and tossed her to the roof. The woman with the auburn hair shot past them with black wings and with a small fight both her and Erica brought down a red headed girl.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Somewhere" by Within Temptation. The song they sang was "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. If you want to know what kind of circle they used look up "Metatron's Cube". I used it for the traveling spell but you will find out all that in the next chapter. I know the end seemed kind of rushed but I like the way it turned out. Thank you for reading and remember all comments wither good or bad, are all welcomed. Blessed Be Readers.***_


	6. Pale

_***A/N* So this chapter will go back four to five times to the same scene. Trust me it will make sense in the end. Thank you for reading so far.**_ _**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to**__**. Blessed Be.**_

_**Chapter 6: Pale**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Emrys felt the world rip away from him in a blinding purple light. He looked up and saw Allison holding a knife up to him. He looked behind him and saw Lydia holding Stiles back, Danny was moving in front of them.

Emrys looked back at Allison and moved his hand in the way of the blade. She sliced his hand cutting it open from one side to the other. Emrys grunted and let his eyes flash purple. Allison was pushed away from him.

Emrys started to lick his cut hand, feeling it tingle and watched as the skin slowly knitted itself back together. He felt a pair of hands on him and he again let his eyes flair purple yelling, "VENTUS LEGUMINA!"

He felt the hands disappear as a bright light flashed. Hues of red, pink, purple, orange and blue clouded his vision.

_***Change Point of View***_

Danny saw Allison there right in front of Emrys then saw Lydia trying to hold Stiles back from lunging at Allison. He moved in front of them blocking Stiles' path. The very low audible grunt was hard to hear with the constant sound of buzzing.

He watched as blood dripped from the blades tip. Next thing he knew Allison was flung away from Emrys. He moved to see if Emrys was okay, he placed his hands on Emrys' side when something hit him and he flew back knocking into both Lydia and Stiles.

Thru his closed eyes he saw a flash of red, orange, pink and purple. Then a falling feeling overcame him. He hit something solid and felt the air rush out of his lungs. He opened his eyes to see a twilight colored sky with a light cloud of black smoke.

He rolled over and fell a small ways down. He turned his head and a guy with a light dusting blonde beard was lying unconscious next to him. The guy was wearing armor and a sword was to his left. "What the fuck?" Danny got up and looked around and what he saw shocked the shit out of him.

There were men scattered all over the place, some were wearing the same armor as the man lying next to him, a red cape with a shield cut diagonal with a outline black dragon on one side and yellow squares outlined with black. The other man were using something similar but blue where red should be, black where yellow would be and a crow with a red eye where the dragon would be.

Dead bodies were also scattered around here and there. Fires were also scattered around. In short it looked like a medieval war zone. If his surroundings didn't shout it his mind did, '_Fuck I'm in ground zero.'_

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OVERGROWN MONKEY!" A girl's voice screamed out.

Danny turned around and saw Lydia being lifted over this huge guy's shoulder. He was wearing a blue cape and was holding a very large mace. Lydia looked up and saw Danny looking in her direction, "DANNY HELP ME!"

Danny bent down and grabbed the guys sword, "Sorry dude but I got to save my friend." Danny took off running, '_A little heavy, slows me down by half, ugh and this is not a good running ground.'_ Danny got close enough to use the sword, "LET HER GO YOU UGLY ASS!"

The guy turned around and swung his mace around; Danny ducked and dodges the weapon. The guy got mad for not hitting him so he shrugged Lydia off his shoulder. Danny moved to her but jumped back as the guy swung at him. "DANNY HIT HIS ACHILLES TENDON!" Lydia yelled at him as he rolled to the side and did what she said. The guy went down like the Titanic, hitting his head on a rock knocking him out.

"Lydia you okay?" Danny asked as he pulled her up and was supporting her weight with his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm okay as can be. Where the hell are we and where the fuck are the others?" She said more then asked.

"I think a better question is 'When' not 'Where' we are. But for now let's get the fuck out of here before he wakes up or more arrive." Danny said moving them towards the forest.

Once they got to the edge of the forest a high pitched sound echoed around them. Danny pulled Lydia behind a good sized boulder. Just as Lydia ducked behind it five man when flying over them. They landed roughly ten feet away from the pair. Danny looked over the boulder and saw five other men rushing a huge black wolf with raven colored wings. It roared and the men were sliced in half by an unseen object.

The wolf sniffed the air and snapped it's vision directly at Danny. It growled and started to run towards him. Danny looked down at Lydia and mouth, 'Stay Here Don't Move.'

She looks at him with wide eyes and shakes her head no over and over again. He mouths, 'I'm sorry' and takes off running.

A loud roar echoes around him.

_***Change Point of View, Some Time Ago***_

Last thing Allison sow was a flash of light that looked like the sky during sunset. Next she knows she is hanging from a tree and her crossbow was dangling from a branch on the other side of the tree.

"Awe fuck that hurt like a bitch." She said pulling her leg up and over the branch, straddling the branch and looking over her minor cuts.

After sometime passes she moves around, over and under some branches to get to the crossbow. Once she got it she slipped and crashed to the ground, "Ugh, okay that's going to leave a bruise."

"Stay right where you are witch." A man's voice said to her left.

She opened her eyes and looked over at the man, "One, I'm not a witch and two, I'm not staying on the ground." She said getting up and shaking the leaves out of her hair. "Where am I at, since you decided to not walk away and leave me alone while accusing me of witchcraft?"

"You are four day's into the forest, almost to the border of this kingdom. Now answer my question who are you?" The man said taking a step closer to her.

"Whoa no! You stay right there you got that! I'm Allison Argent from Beacon Hills." She answered taking two steps back.

He looked at her like if she just punched his face, "Nous chasson ceux qui nous chasson." He said pulling a silver knife off his belt.

"We hunt those who hunt us...are you a Argent hunter too?" Allison said pulling her crossbow up and finger teasing the trigger.

"No, but the hunter who was sent here was kin to the Argent clan. You must be here because he is dead. But how did you know he passed?"

"The uhh...the council sent me to check on him. I was in the area when this huge gust of wind tossed me up in the tree." Allison said as she rubbed her butt.

They both turned to the west as a roar echoed in the forest, "Well looks like this place is running with wolves as well, and here I hoped it would have been only witches and that's it."

"Look Lord Cunningham would inform you about everything for right now we won't be able to handle an Alpha on our own. Let's regroup with the knights and defend what dignity we have left." With that the man walked back the way he came.

Allison shrugged and followed. She figured she would find the others one way or another.

_***Change Point of View, Some Time Ago***_

"Owe that actually hurt." Stiles said rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and looked up into the dying sunlight. He tried to move but felt something heavy on him. "Come on Danny get up, you're kind of heavy."

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at his stomach, "Da fuck! Hey men get the fuck off of me. Oh, oh god you smell! Get off now!"

Stiles was thrashing around, but to no avail. He was about to give up when the body was flung off him. He looked up the muscular man's legs, eyes following up to his nice waste, the broad chest, the stubble chin, but what really got him was the eyes. The man's eyes were green with a little gray in them.

"DEREK YOU'RE HERE TOO? THANK GOD!" Said Stiles frailed as the man pulled him up.

Once Stiles was firmly on the ground he bear hugged the man. The man pushed him off of him, "I don't know this 'Derek' you speak of and I would advise you not to touch me again. Unless you want to part with your hand that is." The man said looking around.

Stiles took in what the Derek look-a-like was wearing: Black leather boots, black cotton pants, a black silk v-cut shirt with what looked like silver trimming, a black leather jacket with a small wolf's head on the right shoulder and a sword hanging on his waist. The wolf head was stitched with silver thread, but what caught Stiles eyes about the wolf was the red threaded 'Triskelion' in the center of the eye. If you didn't loom close enough you would have missed it.

"But you are part of the Hale Pack correct?" Stiles asked as he placed his hand in front of himself.

The man snapped his gaze to him. He moved so fast Stiles didn't see him move till he was pinned to the tree behind him. He looked up to the man, locking eyes with him. "Grate so he does it to, just fucking great. Okay dude it's called personal space so back off."

"What do you know of the Hale pack?" the man asked.

"Depends on what you know, but if anything that Triskelion in the wolves eye has to do about your wolf hug then yeah I know something. Ah Roo." Stiles said trying to howl at the end.

"Are you a hunter?" The man asked.

"Oh god no! Look sniff me and you will know all you need." Stiles said holding out his hands.

The man took a big whiff off him and closed his eyes and did it again, "You are human but have the scent of an Alpha, five Betas, two Omegas, a handful of magick users and two humans. Are all of you a pack?" He asked as he opened his hands and let Stiles stand away from the tree.

"Not the magick users. Well at least I don't think they are, but Derek hasn't confirmed anything yet. Now can we find my friends?" Stiles asked dusting off his shirt and looking at the man, "By the way what do I call you and where am I?"

"My name is Raphael Ha'le and you are close to the kingdom border." Raphael said holding out his hand.

Stiles shakes his hand, "Stiles Stilinski and what kingdom?"

"Camelot." Raphael answered.

"WHAT?!" Stiles yelled. He looked at Raphael with his mouth hanging open. He dragged his hand down his face and took a long breath. "Okay better question when am I?"

"Year of our Lord five hundred and eighteen." Raphael said with a questioning look.

Last thing Stiles saw was Raphael's face spinning and a roar echoed in the distance. After that darkness and nothingness.

_***Change Point of View, Some Time Ago***_

Emrys moved his arm away from his face. He took in his surroundings, the twilight light shone thru the trees around him, the smell of brunt wood and blood was thick in the air. He snapped his head to the west and hear a girl scream, _'Lydia.'_

He got up and dusts himself off. A _swoosh_ sound reached his ears as an arrow sliced thru his arm. Emrys held in a yell as the arrow passed thru his muscle. The arrow almost went completely thru but the feathers on it stopped it.

Emrys grinded his teeth down and let an audible grunt out as he pulled the rest of it out. He looked at the men in blue capes as they emerged from the trees they had hidden behind. Emrys watched as they formed a line each had a sword and crossbow. "So I take it you were all put here to defend the forest line correct."

The big guy wearing at least armor walked forward, "Yes. You hail from Camelot?"

"No I'm not from around these times. Now leave before you regret everything about today." Emrys said turning and walking towards Lydia's screams. He left his arm down and it showed the wound was closed up.

"It's a wolf!" Yelled one of the men.

Emrys heard them move about, what he wasn't expecting was for the _swooshing_ sound to be louder. He moved just in time to dodge the first two but the next three that followed hit him on his back, side and arm. They stung and burned as he tried to pull them out. After a while of trying to removed them he heard them pulling the strings back reloading their crossbow.

Emrys turned letting his eyes bleed purple, "Ianuae Magicae!" The spot where the arrows stayed flared with pain as he disappeared and reappeared behind the men, "Ventus legumina!"

A high pitched sound was emitted as the men flew forward. The arrows flared again and he forced a shift. He let his black wings come out and felt his wolf take over, '_Enemies everywhere! Protect, Kill them all!'_ It's voice resonated in his mind.

He opened his eyes to see five other men rushing him, 'Ventus Divisa' he thought and roared. The men were sliced in half. He sniffed the air and snapped his gaze to the good size boulder. Over it was a boy's head. He vaguely recognizes it as friend till his scent hit him and smelt like blood.

He growled and started to run to the boy. He noticed the boy look down and then back up. The boy started to run and the wolf inside Emrys howled for thrill of a chase. He got to the boulder and bent down to pounce when a loud roar got his attention.

He looked up and saw another wolf with even larger more darker wings. Wings so dark as if they swallowed all the light around them. The larger wolf had red globes for eyes, burning so bright red it felt like it was burning his soul. Emrys jumped up to meet the encroaching wolf because this was his hunt not the others.

Before he knew it the other wolf got him by his throat spun him around and tossed Emrys back into the forest. Emrys flew back bouncing from tree top to tree top, finally hitting the ground and rolling into a cold lake. He jumped out just as the other wolf swooped down shoving his snout into the wet sand.

He felt the other wolf lean in and a deep pissed off growl entered his ear channel. Emrys let one of his own growls out, 'Ianuae Magicae'. Emrys again disappeared but this time reappeared on the other shore. He let a whimper out as the arrows were still inside of him.

The pain was so strong, and he knew his wolf pushed its limits with the complex spells it used. He was exhausted and when he made a move to run from the other wolf he fell to the soft sanded shore. Once again his snout was in the sand. He looked over and saw the other wolf approaching him. He whimpered and whined as the wolf got closer.

He felt his bones snap and reform as he laid naked in the sand. He looked at the wolf as it hovered over him, "Leave me alone I didn't hurt you." He managed to say as he tried to push away from the wolf.

The wolf made a sound like scuffing and let another growl echo around him. Emrys heard the warning in the growl, "I said leave me alone, VENTUS CONTEGO!" He yelled.

The other wolf was buffed back as a sharp wind pushed him back and encased Emrys in a cocoon like state. The flaring of the arrows was too painful to endure; last he saw was the other wolf shifting into a tall man with black hair that had a red stripe in it. After that he found solace in the peaceful exhausted, yet painful darkness.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***In the Present time***_

Derek looked over Isaac as he ran his hand thru the boy's hair, "Are you okay?" He asked because he could smell the wolfsbane thick in the air as the removed the blade from his gut.

"I'm okay, I could be worse; I could have been stabbed with a mountain ash knife triple dipped in aconite." He said with a sad smile.

For a second he thought it was Stiles and he just ruffled his hair again, "Was Scott still blaming me for not stopping the Argent?"

"Yeah his mom forced him to leave, but he kept saying he isn't joining a pack with a weak Alpha. That he was going to make you pay till Stiles is back and safe." Erica said walking back into the living room.

"What of the one you caught?" Derek asked as he looked up with his usual glare.

"Well so far their magick doesn't work on her. Like the mind dude said something about not being able to mind break her, whatever that means." She said lifting Isaac's head and sat down, laying his head on her lap.

"It means that he couldn't get in her mind. She is either protected by a powerful charm or enchantment. Or she is something more unique, a nullifier. There are books on her kind but the oldest is somewhere in Emrys' library." Morgana said walking in the room.

"So why not go look for it? How big can one library be anyway?" Isaac asked as he got up.

"MATT!" She waited till Matt walked in the room, "Take them to the library and make sure they don't destroy ANYTHING in there." She turned to him and smiled at him.

"Great well follow me." Matt said walking up the stairs.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So what you going to do now that your magick has failed you?" Bridget stated more then asked.

"Well is may have failed, but we know other means to get information." David said pulling out a long thin needle.

_**Xxxxx**_

"This is a bed room not a library." Derek growled out.

"Well nothing gets pass those Alpha senses do they." Matt said walking to a nightstand next to the left side of the bed, "It's over there behind that door." As he was rummaging around the drawer he heard the door open.

"It's a freaking closet!" Erica's voiced.

"Do you always believed what you see?" Matt said walking up to her. He pushed the door close and locked it, waited a few seconds and unlocked it. "Now check it." He said moving away from her.

He looked at all their faces as she opened the door. Once he saw Isaac's face he smiled, "So what were you saying again Lahey?"

Matt led them into the room, "Okay so if we want to do this fast then we split up. We can each take a level, just don't get lost. After your finished meet here and we can all tackle the last floor."

"How big is this library?" Derek asked following Matt.

"Five levels but each one is almost the length of the house. This was their parents' library, once they died Emrys took over it. Most times he is here learning and deciphering the books so when they need them they would be in English. So taking that into effect if you see a book with a purple stamp then it is in English. This level is going to be mine, the first level is the stairs to the left, the third is to the right, if you're going to the fourth level follow me."

Matt continued to walk to the next staircase. He turned around and was face to face with Derek's collarbone, Derek grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Well I was wondering when you would do or say something after you beat the fuck out of me last time." Matt said leaning his head back and resting it along the wall.

"Shut up! Listen well Matt I only left you be because of Emrys, but now that he isn't around and you think about leaving him, you made yourself a target."

"So what is this you threatening me into staying with him? You don't even know our agreement for you to think you have a say in it." Matt said glaring at him.

"Your either a mate or your his first turn, either way he is keeping you around." Derek said never looking away.

"I'm his donor. When he uses a lot of magick or when he uses magick that his father learned it drains off his life force. I can replenish it either by blood or sex, think of it like a vampire. They regain energy by blood or energy depending on what kind of vamp they are." Matt said looking down.

"Wait so you're a food source of some kind...like Aali was to him..." Derek said the last part in more of a whisper looking off into the distance.

"Who is Aali?" Isaac's voice echoed out.

Derek let Matt go and backed away from him, "It's no one you need to know about. Let's just find this book and get out of here." He said walking back to the staircase leading to the fourth floor.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Come again?" John said looking at Morgan like she grown another head.

"The question is not 'Where' they have gone to, but 'When' they have gone." She said lifting her cup and taking a drink of tea.

"Okay then 'When' have they gone?" John said talking more with his hands than anything else.

"Emrys didn't tell you? Hum well that asshole; anyways they are in the year five hundred eighteen." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"'WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK THEY DOING THERE?!" John yelled standing up and making the chair fall to the ground landing with a clatter.

"Calm down Mr. Stilinski. They need to go there for the man that will train your son as well as the others. Before you ask his name is Merlin. Yes that Merlin" She said taking another sip of her tea.

John just stared slack jawed at her. He slowly picked up the chair and sat down looking at his hands, '_Stella I hope you're not pissd at me. But I just found out I let our son travel time.'_ He slowing lowered his head in a praying pose, "God please protect my son."

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Back on the Battlefield***_

Danny turned around when he didn't hear the wolf anymore. When he turned around he couldn't believe what he saw, it was an even bigger wolf and it was nosing at Lydia. He screamed and ran back to her hoping and begging for her to be alive.

The wolf looked up and Danny saw its eyes were red orbs. It lifted its wings and took off into the sky. Danny reached Lydia to find her knocked out cold. '_Where the fuck is everyone, God what the fuck was Allison thinking as she took Isaac's spot. I hope the other two are safe. Now the question is where do I move you so we don't get caught in the cross fires.'_

Danny lifted her up and carried her bridal style. He looked up and saw a guy with a dragon on his shield moving to the northwest area. He chewed on his lip for a bit then came to a conclusion. "Fuck it."

He followed the man into the woods, but keeping a safe distance. Once the man got to the thicker part it was harder to keep up. Danny was about to give up when the man he was following appeared in front of him. He jumped back a few feet and his back bumped into a wall of muscle and metal.

"Why have you been following me?" The man with long hair asked as he drew his sword out and poised it at Danny's neck.

Lydia couldn't pick a worst time to wake up. She screamed and pushed Danny away, making the guy behind him take a step back and her to fall on the ground. She got up and started to run, Danny was going to follow when the man grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Percival you take him to the Prince, I will go and get the girl." The dark haired man said running the way Lydia ran.

"DONT YOU TOUCH HER! DONT YOU FUCKING LAY A HAND ON HER!" Danny yelled thrashing about. He head butted the man's chest and all Percival did was grunt, "Let me go before I take you out okay. I'm only going to ask once."

"Gawain will not mistreat your friend. I will let you go if you just come with me." Percival said as he puffed his hot breath across Danny's ear.

"Fine. Please just let me go I don't like to be man handled." Danny said calming down and going semi-limp.

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Lydia as she emerged from the forest being carried over Gawain's shoulder.

Once he got her to them, he let her down. She ran to Danny and he in circled her in his arms, "So who are we going to meet?" Danny asked glaring at Gawain.

"King Arthur of Camelot." Gawain said.

"THE KING OF WHAT?!" Lydia yelled with wide eyes.

"Calm down Lyds okay. Just breath okay, think about it for a minute. Em said to not bring anything but toothpaste and a toothbrush, that we were going to a place where no one from town can reach us. We have to blend in okay." Danny whispered. Lydia just breath in and out and calmed down nodding in agreement.

"Well we going or are we going to stand here all night?" Danny asked moving Lydia behind him.

"Wow still don't trust us that we are the good guys 'eh? I brought your friend back to you and you still don't trust me. Well Arthur will have a ball with you." Gawain said walking in front. "Percival you coming?"

Fifty minutes later and they are walking into an encampment. The knights that were asleep came out when they heard them approaching, some still wearing his armor, some came out without shirts on and one guy came out only in what would be the equivalent garment to underwear. But all of them had one thing in common, they all had a weapon with them.

Lydia pushed closer to him and Danny subconsciously moved closer to Percival. They walked all the way to the center where a tent that was bigger than the others was strung up. They walked in and a table was in the middle of the tent, a guy around the same age as Danny and Lydia stood on the other side in the middle. The guy was six feet even, short sandy blond hair with blue eyes.

Next to him on his right was another boy, roughly their age with raven black hair that went a little past his eyes, wearing clothes that looked like a slave boy. To the blondes left was a guy that was also roughly their same age and all three were around the same height. This guy had his hair cut shirt like Danny's is, but his was a burnet.

"No Merlin we can't do that because I need Gawain and to head off the first company along with me. Lancelot and Sir Leon will take the west flank and Percival will take the east flank with Raphael at his aid. Where the hell are they anyways?" The blonde said hitting the map.

"We ran into unforeseen difficulties. But uh we somewhat solved it." Gawain said making the little group notice them.

"Unforeseen difficulties? What kind of unforeseen difficulties? I don't see you or Percival injured." A man that was in hidden in the shadows said. He stepped forward and glared at Gawain from behind his shoulder length burnet hair.

Danny and Lydia stepped out from behind Percival, "We uh followed Sir Gawain from the battle front. We are not your enemy." Danny said gesturing to both him and Lydia.

The blonde looked at them then snapped his fingers, "Lock them up till we finish this battle, afterwards we take them back to Camelot so they can be judged."

"Arthur you can't be serious I mean look at them," The raven hair boy said, "they are not even dressed from around here. For all we know they are running from Cunningham not working for him."

"Unless you want to join them Merlin shut up. Now Gawain, Percival, escort them to the barracks. Now where is Raphael?"

"I'm right here." A voice came from behind Danny.

Both him and Lydia spun around to look at him. Danny felt his mouth drop and saw that Lydia kept opening and closing her moth like a fish out of water. "DEREK?!" They both yelled as they rushed him in a group bear hug.

"What is it with people calling me Derek? I'm not Derek, I'm Raphael." He said in a hush tone that made Percival cock up an eyebrow.

"Umm Raphael and I will escort them while Gawain stays and catches up on the new plans." Percival said ushering all three of them out the tent.

As they were walking past a few more tents towards the back of the encampment Raphael pointed to the far right corner, "My tent would better fit them." Percival gave him an odd look, "Just trust me they won't leave."

As they approached the black tent that had a silver wolf stitched on the outside that illuminated with the moon light, a woman with burgundy long hair and fair skin came walking out. "Oh there you are, leaving me all alone with some strange pale boy, who by the way keeps talking in his sleep and makes no sense." She said in a hushed tone to them as they got close enough.

"Selen calm down let's get inside before we talk." Raphael said tugging her inside.

"Oh hello Sir Percival and...Raphael who are your friends?" Selen asked once she saw that they weren't alone.

"Not my friends." He said with a scowling at her.

"So why did you bring them here?" She asked as they walked into the tent.

"Because they called me 'Derek' and hugged me just like the other one did." He said making air quotation marks with his hand. "Is this your friend?" He asked Danny and Lydia as he pulled a blanket away from a sleeping Stiles.

"STILES!" They both yelled in unison as they rushed to hug him.

He started to wake up and barely opened his eyes, "Either this is a really good dream or I'm seeing shit." He muttered as he in closed both of them in a lazy hug.

"Shut up you idiot you're not dreaming or hallucinating." Danny said lightly slapping him in the back of the head.

"Good because I had this really odd dream where there was a guy who looked like Derek but was named Raphael and I was in the kingdom of Camelot. Then this really hot chick was leaning over me and let me tell you she is the third hottest chick I have ever seen but could easily be number two. Ya know because Lydia," He looked at her, "Even thou you don't want me, you will always be number one in my heart that's a girl."

"Well one your not dreaming his name is Raphael. Two I think you hit on his wife and in front of him. Lastly that's sweet and all but your number three on mine. Jackson is number one followed closely by Danny as number two." Lydia said pulling away from the hug and sitting beside Stiles' head.

"Awe thanks Lyds." Danny said moving Stiles feet back and sitting there.

Stiles looked to Raphael and blushed, "Sorry I didn't know she was your wife."

"He wishes he can find a wife like me, but no sweetie I'm his sister, Selen Ha'le." Selen said. "But rest till tomorrow when the men go out to fight me and a few others will be here to guard the camp, then you can explain where you're from."

"Raphael we need to get back before they suspect something. Tomorrow well shall have words." Percival said pointing to Danny.

Danny nodded and watched as both men left back to the King. "So that bed should fit all three of you, Ralph and I can share one for a night." Selen said walking out the tent as well.

Stiles skoosched back till his back hit the wall of the tent, laying on his side facing both Danny and Lydia. Lydia moved to lay next to him on her back. Danny also laid on his side but facing the other two. Lydia grabbed and interlock her hands to Danny's right and Stiles' left hand, bringing them up close to her chest. Stiles slowly and timidly reached his right arm out and his blush darkened when his fingers skimmed Lydia's waist. He pulled her closer the moved his hand from her waist and shyly tugged Danny's shirt till he moved in closer so there was no space between them. Danny reached out and placed Stiles' hand on his waistline.

It really shouldn't be possible, but Stiles blushed even harder because not only was he laying in a makeshift bed with The Lydia Martin but also Danny who he has a small secret crush on. That there was virtually no space between them and one of his hands was finger locked with Lydia's. His other was not only on Danny's waist but his shit ridded up a little and he was touching his warm flesh.

_'Well that is surprising. I didn't know Stiles like to cuddle when he slept, not that I would have given him the chance to. He isn't bad looking just...weird and yeah he loves Lydia so there really isn't anything to this just safety and security. But he needs to calm down a bit if he is going to sleep.'_ Danny thought as he reached out with his left hand and rubbed soothing circles first on Stiles' bicep then Stiles' waist.

_'God he is blushing so hard his skin is hot and a little pink down here.'_ Danny continued his internal monologue as his small movement's lifted Stiles' shirt and he moved his hand to the bare skin. After awhile Lydia drifted off to sleep, Stiles didn't last long after that.

Danny laid there watching as their chests raised up and fell down slowly. Listening at Lydia's soft exhale of breath and inhale of air. He looked up as Stiles started to let light soft snores out of his mouth. Danny sighed, 'I hope Emrys will show up soon and even Allison. God I hope they both are alright."

Danny finally drift of to cloud nine with the warmth or the other two and the sounds of them breathing.

_***Change Point of View, Somewhere close to the border***_

"So who are e the suspected Werewolves?" Allison asked as they walked in the dried out grass. They left the forest miles back. He said The King stays outside the border so no assassin can hurt him. She looked up and gazed at the pale almost full moon.

"At first we thought is was Raphael and his twin sister Selen Ha'le. That turned out to be false since silver did nothing to them and they didn't heal as quickly." He said walking four steps ahead of her.

"You mean Hale right?" Allison asked snapping her head from looking up to looking at him.

He flinched under her glare, "No not 'Hale' it's 'Ha'le'. Who is Hale?"

"It's no one just a wolf pack from where I am from. By the way you never gave me your name how do I know I can trust you." She said stopping and pulling her knife out ready for a fight.

"Are you not a little late to ask that? Well it matters not, they are here. Oh and my name is Daniel Cunningham." Daniel said turning around letting his eyes flash a bright gold.

Allison ran to him and ducked just in time. Another wolf jumped out from the under bush and would have taken her out if she had not done so. Before he could roll away she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "How many more are around here now?" She asked putting the knife close to his neck. The Aconite dripping off the knife hissed as it touched the exposed collarbone.

"Go ahead and kill him, its not like I can't replace him." Daniel said with a glint I his eyes.

"Suite yourself, good night wolfy." With that Allison stabbed the knife into the guys neck till it touched bone. Then she cut all the way around till the only thing holding the head is the spine.

Blood was everywhere, some sprayed as she cut the jugular, some flowed down his pale neck. Daniel looked on with surprise, "Well I was never expecting you to do that. You really are a Argent from the main branch. Well how can you deal with four more?"

Allison looked around her, two male wolves behind her and one on either side were she-wolves. The one to her right was looking at her with utter horror. Allison reacted first. She pulled a tube from her pocket an twisted around dropping its contents in a circle.

The woman to her left jumped at her, but she yelped as she collided with an invisible wall that burned her. Allison aimed with her crossbow locked on her heart. As she pulled the trigger one of the male wolves took her place, the crossbow bolt went thru his back and into his left lung. He fell to the ground coughing up black blood.

the woman tried to pull it out but she yelled in pain when she touched the arrow. _'They are acting like they don't know what Mountain Ash can do to them...unless...'_, "Oh this is going to be fun." Allison said out loud making the two injured wolves look at her.

Daniel and the other two wolves moved further back from her. "What did you do to them?" Daniel said pointing to the two fallen Betas. "You said you weren't a witch!"

"I'm not and you know that, Werewolf sense and all." Allison said pulling the trigger and shooting the girl in the leg, immobilizing her from escaping.

The girl cried out as she reached her hand out to Daniel, "Cousin help us." She begged.

Allison watched as she let silent tears flow as she waited for his reply. She watched as the girls face fell in shock and eyes hollowed out as all hope left her, "Sorry but no kin of my gets caught and then begges." He turns to Allison, "You can kill them both. No one needs weak Betas that can't even kill one Huntress."

"Well let's see if your other two Betas can best me." Allison said pulling out two more knives from behind her hair.

"You know it was us too that killed the other hunter that was sent to help us. Too bad he didn't last longer than two minutes with us. Hope you have a better chance." The male said letting his fangs elongate from his lips.

"Now, now Grant you have to share your kill with Beth, after all she did kill her brother and injured your sister and brother." Daniel said petting Grant's hair. "Now kill her and bring me her head."

Both Grant and Beth ran to Allison fully shifting into their Beta forms. Allison ran out of her protective circle and jumped right over Grant and stabbing him right between his shoulder blades. Listening to the way the blade slips into the skin and running it till the hilt makes contact.

Beth watched him fall down as Allison continued to run to her. Beth howled and locked eyes with Allison's. They went from gold to ice blue and her nails got even longer. Allison spun around her and kept on running, making a bee line for Daniel.

Daniel realized what she was going to do and turned tail, running as fast as he could. Allison turned around as she was tackled to the ground. She didn't think just stabbed the woman repeatedly on the side till the woman slumped off of her.

Allison got up after a while and dusted her pants off and pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail. She dragged Beth's body back with the others. She tossed it over the line of Mountain Ash and turned around pulling the arrow out of the first male wolf. She added his body to the pile and turned to the other girl, "So want to tell me how many wolves are in your pack? Or old pack since he left you to die, whichever you count as pack."

"Roughly one hundred." She answered

"Thank you. Now bah-bye." Allison said shoving the knife into her chest, twisting the knife till she was satisfied. She pulled the arrow out of the woman's leg. She tossed the woman on the small pile of bodies.

She walked to the man pulling the knife out of his back, "Usually I apologize for stabbing you in the back but you don't deserve it. So how about this?" Allison asked as she moved him up and walked him into the small pile. He looked at her as she pushed him into the circle, "Well we both you don't know anything so bye."

She lit the circle and it catched. She pulled the tube out and poured a little on her hand. Grant looked at her as she winked at him and blew him a kiss. Except black dust blew in his face and his face stung as the flames licked the air igniting the dust. He screamed as his face burned. Then the flames touched his shirt and that caught on fire.

Allison watched as they all burned to ash. She waited for a while poking them with a stick, every bit of sorrow in her eyes. After that she walked back to the forest_, 'Maybe hiding here is safer than the open field. Plus it feels better in her."_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Pale" by Within Temptation. Well so what if it is now a crossover with Teen Wolf, Slight Avengers and now Merlin! It when with the story and I like it! The mystery man that fought Emrys will be revealed soon...well in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, Blessed Be***_


	7. Carry On

_***A/N* Okay well here we find out who our other Wolfy is. Omega696 has helped out a lot on this chapter. So read his story "Magus Chronicles" because it is good as fuck. I don't own anything Teen Wolf, Avengers, Merlin or Omega696's OC. I only own this plot and my OC's. Hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and I will be using a name from the Assassins Creed's World, but has no connection to them just a coincidental name hehe. **__**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to**__**. Blessed Be Readers.***_

_**Chapter 7: Carry On**_

_**Xxxxx**_

The morning light was the first thing Emrys saw thru his closed eyes. He felt something soft and warm on top of him. He could hear the soft movement of water pushing up against sand. His eyes snapped open as the memories of the past twelve hours flooded his mind.

The memories combined with the bright sky had him squinting around taking in his surroundings. He notice that he was still on shore but more to the grass line, that it was almost mid-day, and that he was covered with a long red leather jacket. Did he forget to mention he was stark naked under it?

He got up and put the jacket on, it was a little bigger than him, and obviously it was made to fit. But it did cover everything of him that count.

"Oh your finally awake that's good." A voice came from behind him.

Emrys turned around and assumed a fighting stance. He looked the man up and down; six feet average, well built, mid to late twenties, eyes were a green-gold color, fair skin and his hair was raven black with a single red highlight. His clothes were black jeans, black loafers with red stitching and a black short sleeve shirt.

"You're that other wolf! Ventus..." Emrys started chanting pointing at the man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said sitting down on a fallen tree.

"Legumina." Emrys said with a smirk.

The wind picked up and some sand was dragged along with it. Emrys watched as the wind shot to the man. What he wasn't expecting was for the wind to bounce off an invisible wall and shoot straight to him. He was hit with more force than what he used. He flew back only to be shocked and bounced back to where he began.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt. Well I did warn you, but did you listen? No. No you didn't listen will you listen now?" The man asked looking at Emrys trying to get up.

Emrys pushed himself up grunting as he stood up. He looked down and noticed the circle that was drawn around him. It gave him enough space to move around but not close enough to the water front.

"Let me out of here! I have people to find and no I will not!" Emrys yelled feeling his eyes flare purple for a few seconds.

"Look I don't have all day kid so let's make this fast by you not being hostile, okay?" The man said getting up and walking to the edge of the circle.

"Fine! But remove this binding so we are on even grounds." Emrys said meeting him on the other side.

"Oh we are far from even little pup." The man said letting his hand shift to long black lightning like claws. Red electricity buzzed around his claws as he pierced the veil and dragged them down till they touched the sand. He swiped the line and the thin veil fell down. "There now let's talk."

"So what is your name?" Asked Emrys as he was walking to the water and bending down cupping some in his hands. He brought it up to his lips as tasted the crisp spring water as it flowed down his throat. he turned around and shook off the water from his hands. He extended his hand, "Emrys Salvatore."

"Damion Magus." Damion said shacking his hand.

"So how did you become a freak like me?" Emrys asked as he followed Damion back to the fallen tree.

"What do you mean?" Damion asked him tilting his head sideways.

"You know being a Werewolf with wings, plus being a Werewolf that can do magick." Emrys said looking down, digging his fingers into the tree bark.

"That doesn't make you- who told you that makes a freak?" Damion asked tucking his finger under Emrys' chin and slightly forcing him to look at his eyes.

"My...my mother." Emrys whispered then looked away as he felt a prickle in his eyes.

"Why would...was your mother a human?" Damion asked concern light in his voice.

"Yeah but from what I can remember she is from a Werewolf family and my father was also a human." Emrys said looking out into the lake.

"Well not to be mean but she is a bitch for calling you a freak." Damion said.

"Yeah that may be true but I wouldn't know. They left one day when I was in class. I found out that when the school bus dropped me off and I got home to an empty house, that was on a Monday. It wasn't till that Friday that the school called my mother because I got in a fight. I could hear her tell the woman that she and my dad have both moved away, that now I was their problem. After that they both just disappeared." Emrys said wrapping his arms across his chest.

Damion waited for the rest, sitting there quietly as he listens to his story. "Soon after I was placed in the adoption agency where I met my friend Eli. She was also special, not like me, she had a knack for plants and about two months after being there the Salvatore family walked in. Nick and Pam along with their two other adopted daughters Crystanna and Morgana. They adopted both Eli and I and we chose to take their last names." Emrys got of the tree and walked back to the sand.

"They told me that I was special and that I needed to embrace what I am. That one day I would find out what I am but for now I needed to hide the wings and try not to use magick if I'm around other wolves. That was when I was six years old, now I'm...seventeen, once again parentless and don't know what I am." Emrys felt Damion behind him.

"Look I'm sorry I wasted your time you didn't have to hear all that. So what did you want to talk about?" Emrys said turning around.

"I was going to ask why you were attacking Danny and Lydia." Damion said standing a foot away from him.

Emrys took a deep breath to calm his mind. But he smelt it, it was very thin, under the heavy smell of fresh thunderstorms, was Derek. Emrys looked him in the eyes and took a step back, "Why do you smell like Derek? Wait how do you know Danny and Lydia?"

"Well I guess it's best to start from the beginning. I'm not from around here." He stopped as Emrys scuffled. "I'm from a different dimension. One like this but different, much different. For starters you aren't even in the packs life, might be the same spices, but I am. We, my dear boy, are what is called 'Lupis Arcana'. Roughly it is translated into 'Spell Wolf'. Actually...if I'm correct the jacket you are wearing has a book. It's a copy of my personal Grimore and a pair of glasses."

Emrys pulled open the jacket and searched the inside, "Umm might want to cover up." He heard Damion say. He looked up and felt a little blush crawl up his neck.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just used to public nudity, just don't ask." Emrys said as he continued searching till he found the book and glasses. He reached out to hand it to Damion when he shook his head.

"I think you might find it quite fascinating. Why don't you keep it and the glasses after all it's a copy, make your own as you go on I have noticed you have a knack for Wind Magick." Damion said taking off his shoes and dipping his feet in the water.

"Yeah...my mother Pam taught my siblings and I our own specific magick. My father Nick taught us how to hone it. Now are you going to tell me why you were jumping dimensions and how you ended up here?" Emrys asked as he moved to stand next to Damion.

_*** Flashback (Written by Omega696) Start***_

Damion sat up slowly after looking at the clouds for what seemed like ages. Something must have collided with him mid-transit and had thrown him off course, he was lucky his exit vector was an earth like planet, well an earth that was habitual.

Standing he brushed himself off and took in his general surroundings, _'Northern Hemisphere, middle ages judging by the pollution content, perhaps a Wednesday.' _Damion extended his Magical Loci and set to locating himself more exactly.

Planar energies swirled in his hands and his eyes glowed black as he fathomed multiverse._ 'Huh, there's the bugga that threw me off.'_ He said to himself and he plucked a glowing string like trace of energy from the swirling plasma field that hovered over his hands.

'_Not far from here either.'_ He rolled the strand of energy in his finger then tasted the energy residue, _'Now that's interesting, another Lupis Arcana.'_

_***Flashback (Witten by Omega 696) End***_

"After that I took off and heard you howl. Saw you chasing Danny, shifted and tossed you here. Then you used a sort of Teleportation Spell then a Wind Spell. You passed out using a Wind Shield, you do know using too much magick could kill you."

Emrys looked down and scratched the back of his head with a slight blush. "Yeah dad told that once."

"Well take care of that book okay. It has a lot of very important information okay. It also has how I…travel around." Damion said with a ghost of a smirk. "Lydia, my Lydia that is, would kill me for saying this , but keep the jacket. Now I have to go, but remember whither it is Dimensional or Time Traveling DON'T, I repeat, DON'T let anyone know you're not from around this time or place. Don't let any Historic Events change and try to rewrite history." Damion said placing both hands on Emrys' shoulders.

Emrys looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Also try not to use your real names here. If anything is recorded and survives then yeah not good, got me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good now go find your friends and make sure they are safe." Damion said with a smile.

Emrys didn't know why but he hugged Damion like they were old friends departing, "Thank you Damion, you know for listening and talking to me, for telling me what I am and the book, glasses and jacket."

Damion was first taken aback by this but smiled and hugged him back, "No problem pup and you might want to tell everyone your real age before they find out on their own."

"How did you…you know what I am not even going to ask. But you have to go and I have to find my friend. It was a pleaser talking to you and hope one day we can do it again." Emrys said pulling away from him. "Ianuae Magicae"

Emrys was on the other side of the lake in seconds. He looked back and saw Damion waving at him. Knowing Damion could hear him he pulled his fist to his heart, "Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again, Blessed Be Damion Magus."

Damion's voice carried over the winds, "Blessed Be Emrys Salvatore. May the Goddess watch over you." With that he raised his hand and a swirl of strings and ribbons made of light came out. With a bright white and red flash and the sound of crackling lightning, then he was gone.

Emrys smiled and pulled the book out, "HEY YOU KNOW THE BOOK IS EMPTY DON'T YOU?!" He knew Damion wasn't there. He pulled the glasses out and put them on, "WOW HOLY MOTHER OF LUNA!"

Emrys smiled as he tried to understand the book. He turned and started walking to the battle field where he last saw Danny and Lydia.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Back to the Future…Hehe***_

Derek woke up in a place he can't remember and it smelt like an old book shop. Derek shook off the sleep and got off the floor. Once he was all the way up the little fire lamps that annoyingly, but helpfully, followed him around.

As he was walking to the stairs, a book that was pure black with a white Triskel on the binding caught his eyes. Derek walked up to the book and pulled it out. _'The Hale Legacy: Part Four.'_

'_What the fuck is this?'_ Derek opened up the book but nothing but blank pages filled the small book. He held on to it as he walked back to the main floor.

_**Xxxxx**_

Erica rubbed her eyes as she laid on top of one of the bookcases, a stack of books behind her head with purple stickers on their binding. She tossed the book she was reading to the side of the case. It started to fall but half way down then stopped and floated to the empty spot on the bookcase.

She reached over and grabbed the next book on top. It was a black book with a white Triskel on the binding. "The Hale Legacy: Part Three? What the hell is this?"

She opened it to find nothing but empty pages. "Well that was a waste of time, but it does say part three so that means there are more.

_**Xxxxx**_

'_I hope Stiles…and the others are okay. I mean it isn't like Allison can do much damage right?'_ Isaac though as he sleepily roamed the long bookcases, he moved to the end of the hall, _'Geez how long is this floor? It feels like I've been walking all night.'_

'_The Gathering of the Pack: Volume four, The Great Gatsby, The Hale Legacy: Part One, Universal Planetary Illusions, Vera- wait what they fuck did that say?'_ He walked back to the book before last. _'The Hale Legacy: Part One? I wonder- It's empty. Completely empty, maybe Derek will know what this is.'_

Isaac walked back down to the main floor. He turned and looked down the hallway once he reached the main floor. He saw Derek, Erica and Matt in the middle of the hallway.

_**Xxxxx**_

Matt was walking the hallway when both Derek and Erica came up to him both holding a small black book. "So did you both find something on the Nullifiers?"

"No but I did find this." Derek said thrusting the black book on to his chest.

"Yeah this two." Erica mimicking Derek, but it was in his face.

Matt pushed both of their hands away from him and snatched the books from them. "The Hale Legacy: Part Three and Four, interesting find because I got Part Two."

"So Part One thru Four have been found, since there was one on each level then there should be one on the last right?" Isaac asked walking up to them.

"You found one too?" Erica asked and Isaac nodded yes.

"Well I guess we can go find the last book if there is one." Matt said walking to a bookcase near him. He pulled three books and rearranged them. After he done this the bookcase pushed into the wall then moved to the side. Matt stepped into the space that was left behind, "You coming?"

The other three followed suit. The floor started to move down and once they landed on the last floor they all looked at one another, "Of course more books." Isaac whispered.

_**Xxxxx**_

"They still haven't reported in Chris." Marcus said walking into the den.

"Why haven't they shown up yet?" Sonja asked walking in minutes after.

"I'm sorry I missed all the fun but what happened?" Clint said walking into the den. Everyone looked at him and then Chris came up to him and punched him in the jaw.

"Where the hell have you been and why were you with Beloved Knights?"

"I was captured after being tricked into meeting them there. After that I was tested and then they let me go. So please check me for a tracking devise." Clint said walking to the table and removing his shirt and pulling off his shoes and socks. "If it's okay I want Chris to be in here only."

He looked over to Marcus and Sonja, both of whom looked at one another and nodded. They walked away and closed the door behind themselves.

Clint let his cargo pants fall to the ground. He was standing in nothing but blue almost black underwear. Clint looked over his shoulder watching Chris stare at his ass, "Their Armani Contrast Faux-Fly hip briefs and the only ones I found with a Marine blue with light blue trimming, expensive but worth it."

Chris snapped his eyes back at Clint, who was smirking. Chris rushed up and grabbed Clint by the wrist. He pushed him up to the wall, his front shoved into the wall. Clint grunted and he felt Chris pin his hands above his head. He heard the sound of a metal detector as Chris moved one over his body.

_***GST Begin***_

Clint heard the wand being put back, he then felt Chris' hand slightly moving over the scares that he knew marked his back. Chris' hand fell down to his lower back following one of the longer scares. "Well it seems you didn't remove one last piece of clothing. How about we remove them 'eh" Chris said in a whisper.

His warm breath ghost over Clint's ear with his whisper. The sound of a knife was heard coming out of its sheath. "Don't. Please don't these are hard to get I will stay like this just don't cut them off."

He stayed true to his word as his underwear was drawn down. Clint felt the ghost of his touch on the curve of his ass. "So how many times have you summited before?" Chris asks as he licked the back of Clint's neck.

"I only been with two other guys and none of them made me bottom. So I never 'Summited' before to answer your question." Clint grunted out as he felt Chris' hand swat his bare ass.

"Are you going to summit to me or are you going to continue being yourself?" Chris asked as he spread Clint's ass cheeks. He felt his fingers graze over his fine hairs down his crack.

"Why should I summit to you Chris?" Clint replied as he felt a dry finger rub a circle on his rim. "Hey no dry fucking!" Clint yelled.

"Well I came to play but I didn't expect this." A voice said that stopped both men. "Now don't stop on my account."

Clint looked at the man and blushed as he felt the man's eyes boring into his soul. "Who are you?"

"Well I did come to play, so how about we play first then talk after." The man said walking up to the pair.

"Do you want him to stay?" Chris asked. Clint thought about it for a bit then nodded. "Will you summit to me?"

"No you have to prove you can take care of me, as a submissive. Until you can prove it, the answer is and always will be NO." Clint said as he made a move to get off the wall.

The other man moved fast and pinned him to the wall, "No, no don't move stay there and let us take care of you."

"What is your name?" Clint gritted out as his hair was tugged a little.

"I'm Peter Hale and I am one of your new Masters." Peter said nibbling his neck and grabbing his balls. "The first thing you will do is trim your hair here," Peter moves to Clint's ass and pulls his cheeks apart, "and Chris will shave this here." He said letting the tip of his finger penetrate his hole.

Clint hissed as he felt Peter's finger enter him all the way to the first knuckle. "RRRR fine okay just take your dry finger out of me."

"Well it was dry, but now it is nice and moist." Peter said putting his finger up to Chris' mouth. Chris looked at him then licked one side of the finger. Peter grinned and put his finger in his mouth. "Put this on him till he needs cleaning, then replaced it when he is dried off. Don't want for him to get dirty."

Peter handed Chris a type of cock ring. Chris tilted his head and looked at it like a rider looking at new boots. Clint looked at it and smiled, "The CB6000S Chastity Device, nice piece. Well this will be fun."

After the device was place Peter walked back to the window he must have come out from, "See you both in a bit." With that he jumped out and the soft sound of crunched leaves echoed loud in Clint's ear.

"Well it looks like you got both a wolf and human as a master how does that make you feel?" Chris asked as he moved to Clint with all his clothes folded nice and neat.

Clint put on his underwear and looked at his package, "If I'm going to wear this I'm going to need a size up on my underwear. So master what do we do first?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"First we see if Peter and I are fit masters don't you think?" Chris asked closing in Clint against the wall.

"Yes I think that is a plan." Clint said licking his lips.

_***GST End***_

Chris walked up to the den door and opened it, Sonja was on the other side smirking, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me dear." She walked to the front door and opened it showing Peter standing there about to knock.

"Well I would say I'm surprised your here but then we both know that would be a lie." Chris said walking up to him.

"I just came to say that your daughter decided to jump on the trip the others have tooken so you won't go hunting my nephew's pack for something they didn't have power over." Peter said turning around and walking up to the road. He stopped at the edge of the street, "Oh and if you need me I will be somewhere only we know."

_**Xxxxx**_

Iris was tired of trying to get answers out of the red head. All she succeeded in doing was getting a headache with using so much magick to break her nullification. She was walking thru the forest leading into the Hale Manor.

She was almost there when Scott ran up to her. Iris moved away to the side and her hand subconsciously moved to her gun she had on her hip. "Whoa yeah I'm here to ask you something not for a fight." Scott said holding up his hand in a surrender gesture.

"Look give the wolves a message will you, tomorrow meet in the training hall so we can start. We got till the end of the summer to train you all." With that she snapped her fingers and a flash of lightning, then she was gone.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Isaac have you found anything yet?" Isaac hear Erica ask from a distance.

"No just some books in Welsh and Irish." He said picking one of the Welsh books up and flipping thru the pages.

The cover had been made of green leather with a thick spine. A spiral on the cover with a shield on the front. A shield with a dragon in the corner was a burgundy color. He placed the book in his bag that matt had given them on the way in here.

"Derek what are these books for anyways?" Erica asked walking up to Isaac and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly I don't think he even knows. I say this because of the way he acted." Matt said walking up to the two Betas.

Derek came up to the trio and pointed up. They all look up and see the roof also had aisles of books. "How do we get up there Matt?" Derek said scowling at him.

"I wouldn't know he never let me in here. If fact once I tried and I was collared for a week." Matt said subconsciously moving his hand to his neck at the memory.

"Right well we pair off in groups and look for a way up there. Matt and Erica go together while Pup is with me." Derek said walking past Isaac and Erica.

Erica looked at both of them and Isaac just gave her a 'I have no fucking clue' look as he ran to catch up with Derek.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***The Encampment***_

Stiles walked out of the tent. His blush still hasn't gone down, "Stiles it was just morning wood you don't have to be embarrassed about it." Danny said running after him.

Stiles didn't reply and kept walking with his head down. "Dude calm down it is natural I mean I would have had one too if I was straight and rubbing on Lydia." Danny said catching up to Stiles.

Stiles looked at Danny so he can read what he was thinking, well hoping he could at least, _'No Danny it wasn't Lydia in my dream it was...'_ "Danny please leave me alone right now." Stiles started to run to the forest.

He ran all the way past Selen, not hearing her yell at him. He kept running till he was out of breath and the forest grew thick. He climbed up a tree till he was well hidden. He sat there for who knows how long when he heard the rustle of grass.

He looked past the branches and saw a pure white horse, but he did a double take and looked closely the second time. The horse had a horn on it, it was a Unicorn, a honest to God Unicorn. Stiles was about to move when the Unicorn snapped it's vision to the other trees to its right.

A guy wearing a red leather coat that reached his knees, glasses and his nose in a book. He walked up to the Unicorn and moved his hand. A red apple appeared on his palm. He never lifted his head to see the Unicorn eat the apple, but after the apple was eaten he did scratch the back of its ear. When he pulled his hand away he had a hand full of hair.

He started to walk away from the Unicorn shoving th hair in his jacket pocket when Selen came out yelling for him to stop. The Unicorn took of running at the intruder, but the man never took his nose out of that book.

"I said stop before i take you out witch." Selen said pulling a blade out of her sheath.

Stiles started to climb down and run to her, when he got there he saw the guy looking up from his book. 'Emrys had the same surprised expression he had when he saw Raphael, but Raphael wasn't here so why does he have that face?'

"Laura your alive?" He asked walking slowly up to her. He didn't even acknowledge Stiles what so ever. "Laura." Was all he said then hugged her tight.

"One of yours?" She asked looking at Stiles.

"Yeah he is." Stiles answered. Emrys picked his head up and looked at Stiles, he reached out and pulled him into the hug nuzzling between them both. "An before you ask he is a Werewolf of sorts."

She didn't say anything but hugged him back. Stiles heard sniffling and looked down, Emrys had a tear roll down his cheek and all Stiles could do was hide and protect him. "I know you're not Laura but you look just like her. I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your personal space." Emrys pulled off of them.

"I'm Erudito Salvatore and you are?" Emrys said looking her straight in the eye.

"Selen Ha'le and you lied about your first name." She said putting her sword back.

"I can't tell you that I'm sorry. I could change things if I did and I'm guessing you are a wolf too?" Emrys asked putting both book and glasses in his jacket.

"No me and my brother were not born a whole wolf. We just have characteristics of them. I can hear from a distance and I'm strong. My brother has the smelling ability and is faster. Good thing we don't shift on the full moon and we don't have the glowing eyes." She said ticking off the list with her fingers.

"Are you both twins? You know born right after the other in the span of minutes?" Emrys asked walking past them.

"Yeah we are how did you know and don't walk away from me." She said walking past him and making him stop.

"Just a guess and since you don't want me to walk away lead us to your encampment. I need to talk to my other friends." With that she started to walk both of them back.

_***Change Point of View, When Stiles ran away***_

_'What idiot, don't he knows it's dangerous out here? We need to get everyone together and find out what the hell is going on.'_ Danny thought as he was walking back to the Ha'le tent.

When he got there a note was there waiting for him:

**Danny, **

**Went out to look for something good to wear. Tell Stiles that it was nothing and I don't mind what happened to him. Will be back before sundown, but I'm still in the camp. Don't worry and be safe.**

**Sincerely, **

**Lydia M.**

"Well that sucks balls." He said out loud.

"What does that mean?" A voice said from the tent entrance.

Danny jumped at the unexpected visitor. He looked over and saw Percival standing there looking at Danny. "You shouldn't do that." Danny said shoving the note in his pocket.

"My apologies I just brought you something to wear. It might be a little big because they are mine but it is something." Percival said walking up and placing them in Danny's hands. Their hands were touching and lingering a little longer then needed. Percival had a slight blush but didn't show it.

"Thanks Percival this helps a lot. But um what is this for?" Danny asked holding up a cloth that was the size of his arm.

If Percival was working hard to hide his blush, well the blush won when his whole face was a rose color, "Umm that, that's a undergarment." He said looking down. Even his ears were blushing only they were ruby red.

Danny looked at Percival's waist then at the cloth, "Well someone is a big boy." Danny said moving closer to Percival. He was inches from him when he stopped, "So when do you go back on the battlefield?"

Percival looked down into Danny's eyes, "Any time now. I should be getting back to Arthur."

Danny placed his hand on Percival's arm stopping him, "How about after this is over you can show me around Camelot and how to use a sword properly?"

Percival looked to the placed hand and let his hand rise to Danny's hips, "Sure I don't see why not. Now I must be going. Till then try to stay safe."

"Yeah you to big guy." Danny watched as he walked out. He looked at the cloth and smiled, "But I am not wearing this yet."

He took off his shirt and then removed his pants. He looked at his shoes and the one's Percival brought, "Better keep both just in case." He bent over to pick up the pair of pants when someone whistled.

"Dam Danny boy first I see a giant hunk walk out of here all bright red with a shit eaten grin. Then I see you bent over wearing a nice burgundy Tulio Cire Panel Power Pouch swim thong, looks nice on you by the way."

"Jesus fucking Christ Em what the fuck is wrong with you scaring the shit out of me!" Danny yelled jumping and grabbing the cloth pants and slipping them on.

"An now you're wearing his clothes? How long have I been away? Oh and don't call me by my real name okay. Call me 'Erudito' okay explain later." Emrys then pointed at the clothes Percival brought, "Mutare Aptare."

The clothes moved around him then on him, even the boots, and started to shrink till they fit him just right. Enough room to move freely and tight enough to not fall off. He followed Em to where Stiles and Selen.

"Well now we are all here, Stiles here is some clothes for you to blend in. E-"

"Erudito might need some if you have any." Danny said interrupting Lydia.

"Erudito." Lydia said seeing how the name felt in her mouth. "Well Erudito I did bring you something to wear." Lydia said shoving clothes in both of their hands.

"Tell Arthur that he will have guess waiting for him." Emrys said walking away.

Lydia and Stiles followed, Danny followed for a bit then turned around and ran back to Selen. "Can you tell Percival to find me in Camelot and give me this," He pulled off his necklace. "Thank you."

Danny ran to them moving his arms around Stiles and Lydia's shoulders.

_***Four Hours Later***_

"So we all got fucked because you, sorry your wolf, thought you were in danger and blasted us away with a Wind Spell, great." Danny said looking at Emrys like he grew two heads.

"Look we can get there faster if I had a map." Emrys said.

"Well Erudito," Stiles said snickering, "I took one of the maps from Arthur." He said producing the map.

"Good okay everyone stand in a circle and hold hands." He said placing the map on the floor and pulled out a stick that shoved it in the castle. "Now, trust me."

"Fine come on Lyds, and I swear fuck us over again I will make your life a living hell." Danny said grabbing Emrys' hand in his right and Lydia's in his left.

"Ianuae Magicae!" Emrys yelled.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Carry On" by Fun. Thank you a lot Omega696 for everything so far and I hope to work with you again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Blessed Be Readers.**_


	8. Drops of Jupiter

_***A/N* So this chapter will be mostly be in Raphael and Percival's P.O.V. Also there will be time jumps threw out the chapter. **__**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**__** Hope you enjoy this chapter, Blessed Be Reader.***_

_**Chapter 8: Drops of Jupiter**_

_**Xxxxx**_

'_Raphael was walking behind the main group of the Knights. Both he and Percival were still in trouble because they didn't follow protocol with the prisoners. When they got back to the encampment, Selen came to them and told them of this 'Erudito' guy and how him and the other three will be there waiting for them. He also happens to hear the message for Percival.'_

'_So here I am pushed in the back with Percival walking into the Gates of Camelot. People were applauding and cheering when we walked thru the kingdom. All the smells hurt the most; the disgusting smells of the battlefield lingered on the men. Burning flesh, blood and oil and oddly wolf, but it wasn't strong, more like an aftertaste under all the smells.'_

'_I know I didn't fight any wolf nor has anyone else, well anyone that lived to tell that is. Sometimes I have wondered what it would have been like to be born a full wolf and not something half. I remember the day our father died and how our mother killed our Uncle. Soon after she disowned both of us because they were not Werewolves, well not completely human either. It was hard at first but we managed somehow. Then the news reached us months later, she passed away, died of self-mutilation.'_

'_Now Selen is my only family left and I would fight to make sure she is safe. Currently she was with Arthur telling him about Erudito and how the Unicorn didn't run away from him. How he just walked up to the little group and walked away without even caring that Selen could have killed him.'_

'_At first Arthur was furious, but after he found out they were waiting for him in Camelot he was in a rush. So much so that they didn't even stop to rest only pack everything and go. They didn't even rest the following day or night. It took them two and a half days to make it back and only stopping once the whole way here.'_

'_So here I am almost to the castle and everyone would see them and give them odd looks. They know that Percival and I walk with Arthur and the rest of the round table. But that shocked everyone when I joined the round table. Soon after Morgause turned up not to be dead so any talk about me just kind of went away.'_

"Where the bloody hell is this Erudito?" Arthur voiced out.

Raphael relaxed his senses and the normal heart beats invaded his senses,_ 'The normal servants, Gaius, and that right there is...Stiles and next to him are Danny and Lydia. But there was one heart beat that stood more than the others. It was much slower than everyone else. That must be Erudito.'_

"Sir he is in the Throne Room." Raphael said walking up to Merlin and Arthur.

"How do you possibly know that?" Arthur asked looking at him with a screwed up look.

He leans in and whispers, "How do I know when you and a certain someone lays together your Highness? I just do that's how I know." Raphael said pulling away saying the last bit out loud. He looked at Arthur with a smug smile. Arthur when red, _People would think I had angered him, but I know he blushes like a virgin when his sex life is brought up.'_ "Sorry if I angered you but we must see if this is friend or foe."

With that he rushed into the room followed by Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine and Sir Leon. He walked in and saw Stiles, Danny and Lydia. He sniffed again and looked up to the terrace; the boy was in a red leather coat and was eating an apple. He looked down straight to Raphael and his apple dropped.

He jumped down and landed right in front of Raphael, "Holy crap you do look like Derek!" He yelled touching all over his face. He was yanked back by Lancelot and shoved to the floor.

He looked up and locked eyes with Arthur, "Well spank my ass and call me cowboy it really is Arthur Pendragon! It is lovely to meet you're Highness! Now before you ask I got all our documents, Miss Lydia here is to work for Gaius, Stiles is here to train under Sir Ha'le and Danny is here to train under Sir Percival. I am here merely for the arts. We pose no danger to you or your kingdom and if you need us we are here to fight alongside you."

Raphael listened closely as Erudito talked. No blips occurred expect when he said his name was Erudito. He looked to Raphael and walked up to him, "So you wouldn't mind giving us a room or two to spare do you?" He asked.

"I would have to consult my sister beforehand." He said clearing his throat.

"I say yes brother what say you?" Selen said walking up to both of them.

It was then he noticed that everyone formed a circle around them and was waiting for him do answered. "Sure I don't see why not, that is if your Highness doesn't mind."

"I trust you see them fit and ready to start by midday and we will see where they stand." Arthur said nodding at them.

Erudito rushed his companions out of the room followed by Selen. He was about to follow when Arthur walked up to him, "I need you, Percival and Gaius to meet me in my chambers now."

_'Why, oh why? I already know what he is going to say and I'm pretty sure so does everyone else. What felt like hours of non-stop walking and now he won't let me rest I might join Morgana. Well maybe not.'_

_***Two Hours Later***_

Raphael walked out of Arthur's chamber with Gaius and Percival right behind him. Both knew of his family's secret, Percival because of all his travels and Gaius because of his involvement with the Dark Ages. Thou he proved not to be a Werewolf they still watch over him on full moon nights.

"Look all I can say is that he had a really slow steady heart beat that would make the living dead look alive. He was talking fast and it never sped up or slowed down. But when he said he was Erudito his heart stuttered. So he lied about his name that is for sure. How did he produce documents that could fool even the best eyes?" Raphael asked as they round the corridor that led to the court yard.

"Well magick duh." Erudito said hanging from the small balcony above them.

Percival pulled his sword out and Raphael did as well tucking and rolling giving them room to fight. Gaius looked up and tossed a blue bottle up. Erudito grabbed it and it broke in his hand. He hissed and lost balance, ending up with him landing on his back with a groan. Both Percival and Raphael were upon him blades dangerously close to his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He tends to send people flying when he is threatened, that's how we got separated the first time." Stiles said walking up to the little group with Lydia at his left. "By the way Percival, Danny told me to say 'Come and find me' then walked off into the town. Don't hurt him okay, or we will hurt you." He said with a smile that sent shivers down Raphael's spine.

Percival looked a Raphael and all he did was nodding his head slightly. Raphael looked down and Erudito, who if he didn't know better was taking a nap. He removed his sword and sheathed it and watched as Percival walked out the courtyard.

He found himself facing the sky as Erudito sat on him pinning his hands up. "Next time you do that and I will see you forty thousand feet up. Do I make myself clear?" He said as his eyes flickered purple.

"Crystal. Now get off of me." Raphael said pushing Erudito off of him.

"Ah Gaius I'm so glad you're here. I know that you are quite confused about our arrival and your new student, but I was hoping that you can teach her everything about herbs and medicine during the day." Erudito said getting up and dusting himself off.

"What about the night?" Gaius asked because he knew there was more.

"By night she, along with Stiles and Danny will be learning magick from Merlin. He is the only one who can teach them in the short amount of time. Oh and before you ask yes I know of his special gifts and what he can do." Erudito said walking up to Stiles and Lydia.

"What about me, got a plan for me?" Stiles said looking at Erudito.

"Yes, by day you will be training with Raphael on strength, agility, and accuracy, also how to handle a sword and duel-wiled two at once. During the night you will be on magick training. Danny already knows what he will be doing during the day with Percival and what he will be doing during the night. And no he will not expose Merlin so don't over react." Erudito said walking around the group and ending looking at Gaius.

"So please inform him about all this. I will also help him with his servant duties. Now can we please sleep?" Erudito asked snuggling closer to Lydia.

_***Change Point of View***_

Percival walked slowly out the courtyard; well at least he thought he did.

'_I can honestly say that things most definitely has changed since catching Danny and Lydia. His words, "DONT YOU TOUCH HER! DONT YOU FUCKING LAY A HAND ON HER! Let me go before I take you out okay. I'm only going to ask once." Kept popping up.'_

'_The fierceness in his tone, how he would fight someone so much bigger than he is. Yet he would fight when the odds against him, kind of reminds me of Merlin's devotion to Arthur. How he was acting when he was infront of Arthur and then when he was reunited with Stiles, he is caring as well.'_

_'I don't know what it is about him, but for some reason I feel...something but I don't know what. Arthur doesn't trust them at all, but something tells me that I can trust HIM. An that kind of scares more than it should. Dont get me wrong, I trust Arthur with my life but HIM I can trust more. Plus if anyone found out that-'_

"So you looking for someone or lost like I am?" Danny's voice cut his train of thought.

"I-uhh-" Percival couldn't seem to find the right words so he settled for a nod.

"So that a yes to being lost?" Danny asked walking beside him bumping shoulders.

Again Percival couldn't trust his voice so he settled for a head shake. "So that means your looking for someone correct?" Danny asked with a hint of a smile in his tone. Every since he showed up Percival never could look at him and talk , but then again he was never a talker. So he nodded his answer.

"A wife?" Danny asked with a slight sad tone in his voice, Percival just shaked his head. "A girlfriend?" He asked with more of a sadder yet curious tone, Percival just looked at him with confusion. "You know a...a...oh yeah a Maiden you woo."

That Percival understood and he shaked his head no. "So you have no wife, no maiden, do you have a woman in your life?" To this Percival just tilted his head to the side and thought about it,_ 'Don't get me wrong there are many maidens that catch his eye, most are beautiful and some are nice but all don't seem to be enough. It feels like something is missing. Most just want me because of my title as Knight of Camelot. I don't want to be known just for my titles or what battels I fight in. I want-'_

"No. No maiden is in my life and no woman has swoon for me. Well one that isn't looking at my title that is." Percival said to Danny as they continued to walk past the closing shops and stopping at the local tavern.

"Oh is there anyone that you have your eye on?" Danny asked as he walked up to the tavern door.

"There might be one, but I have to sort it out later. So meet me here bright and early for training. We will be doing some workouts to find where you stand." Percival said as he turned around and walked away. "Oh and keep this close." He said tossing the necklace.

_***The following morning***_

"DUDE CAN YOU BELIEVE IT ACTUAL KNIGHTS OF FREAKING CAMELOT!" Stiles yelled running up to training grounds. Danny was close to him and Raphael was walking a few feet behind them, as usual his scowl was on but more deeper. "Dude I can't wait to learn all they do! Then we can fight dragons, witches and other monsters! In the end I get the fair maiden because the men never survive long enough."

"Well you won't make it if you don't shut your mouth Stilinski." Danny said with a light growl. Danny must have called him something offensive because Stiles froze and looked down. Danny must have noticed what he has done because he walked up to Stiles slowly, "I meant Stiles please shut your mouth."

Stiles looked up and a fake smile was plastered on his face, "Sure okay." Stiles walked up to Percival ho has been watching the whole time, "Where do I start and what are we going to do?"

"Well I want to see how fast you can run then how fast you can run with armor on." Percival said as he walked back to a line in the grass. "You will both start here and run to the other side of town. You will find a red flag and bring it back."

"Ready, Set, Begin!" Raphael said once they were on the line.

_***Change Point of View***_

Once the boys made it past the castle gates, Raphael looked to Percival who nodded yes. Raphael took of as fast as he could. He reached the city and stared to climb the side of a house. He ran up to the next house jumped a tree branch and landed on the roof of another home.

He caught up with the boys in the middle of town. They were neck to neck, Danny would take the lead for a bit followed closely by Stiles. They were going so fast that when they turned a corner they almost crashed into a man holding a big box. They both stopped mid stride and like one mind they spun on one foot, Danny to the man's left and Stiles to the man's right.

They place there other foot on either side of the man and used it to pivot there running stances. They continued to run, dodging around the citizens that covered the main street. As they made their way to the end some men were working on a new structure. Two of them were carrying a long, thick piece of timber that covered the entire road.

Again like one they moved, Stiles picked up speed and looked like he tripped but pushed one foot out and dirt covered him up. Danny also picked up speed and jumped, tucked his feet to his chest and flipped. He landed and stuck his hand down. Stiles hand shot out of the dust and grabbed Danny's. Danny continued to run and pulled Stiles up.

Stiles landed and continued running along Danny. Raphael smiled, _'Oh yeah this will be fun!'_

The flag came into view and Raphael picked up his speed catching up and passing the boys. As Danny reached for the flag Raphael jumped down, grabbed the branch from below, and sling shot right in front of them snatching the flag.

"What didn't I say you had to get it before me? Well see you a there." He took off leaving the two boys in the dust. After racing thru the city and getting back to Percival, he explained what he saw and a shocked expression bloomed on his face.

"Yeah this is going to be fun." Raphael said as the two boys came running up.

"FUN?! WHERE-IS-THE-FUN-IN-THIS?!" Stiles yelled taking a deep breath in between each word and motioning his hands up and down his and Danny's body.

Raphael smiled and walked to Merlin, "Can you get the basic amore for them?"

"Yes sir." Merlin said with a smile.

_***Twenty Minutes and odd words, mostly from Stiles, Later***_

"Ready, Set, Go!" Yelled Percival.

Raphael watched as they ran off, a lot slower than the first. He waited till they were into the city and started running. It took him a while but he caught up to them, both of them damp with sweat. He sat and watched them do their maneuvers but slower and didn't do as they might have planned.

Once they neared the flags Raphael ran and jumped and leaped off the roof tops. Danny once again was in the lead and managed to snatch the flag. Raphael landed five feet in front of them. "Well now we can see what can you can do with inconsistencies."

He pulled his sword out and watched as Stiles grabbed Danny by the collar and pulled him back. "Go Danny I will stall him." He said grabbing a broom and got into a fighting position.

"Well I guess this is a good way to see how you fair." Raphael smiled. "Don't hold back I want to see everything you got."

Stiles smiled and nodded. He started to charge at Raphael.

_***Change Point of View***_

Percival looked on waiting for Raphael when he saw something off in the distance. He moved to get water, when he came back Danny was running up to him with the flag clutched in his hands. Percival looked behind Danny, but no one was there.

"Where are the other two?" He asked as he handed the water over to Danny.

"Raphael challenged us and Stiles accepted it. He told me to go and then I left." Danny said taking huge gulps of water.

"Well he lasted longer than I thought he would have, but boy he has an arm on him." Raphael said as he carried Stiles over his shoulder. "Little ass held his own better then I first thought. But he didn't last more than ten minutes. Thou I see you can run fast in what time he gave you, plus you both worked as a team, well somewhat like one."

"Well I guess that is something to work on then." Percival said.

'_Time passed after that day; both boys fought and trained day in and day out. Every day they are getting stronger, faster, and getting more skilled. From their talk on between bouts the girl Lidia is extremely talented wither herbs and medicine. She sometimes comes and trains with Selen, she too is gaining skill with staffs, throwing daggers and even the bow and crossbow._

_Erudito has also been around the training grounds and can be seen drawing anything that catches his eye. He had a bout with all three and showed them their flaws. He holds back, and I can tell he does, he even had a bout with Raphael and I, that was finished in four short moves on his part._

_As the weeks go on, word of Morgana's army of Saxons grow. A new woman has joined her rank, a woman by the name of 'Argent', when they heard of this they all tensed. All the information they had on her spoke volumes on how close they are or where. Hard to tell really seeing as Erudito had near to no feelings for the girl._

_Danny has gotten closer to me with every passing day. But every night they are never around, all four of them along with Merlin and Raphael. Later on tonight I will find out there secret.'_

"Percival, where are you going?" Arthur asked as Percival made his way to the tavern entrance.

"I'm turning in for the night." Percival said walking out and making his way to the cities gates. He walked for a few hours till he heard it.

"AGH! MERLIN I CANT DO THIS! OH DON'T YOU DARE….MERLIN PUT ME DOWN! DANNY GET ME DOWN!"

Percival came running into the clearing and was awe stuck. Stiles was hanging upside down by nothing. He looked and saw both Danny and Lydia's eyes glowing, both a warm honey. Merlin's flashed gold and Stiles started to fall but stopped one foot from the floor.

"Well I guess you're in the loop now right." Raphael said coming out of the shadows.

Percival looked from one person to another till his eyes landed on Danny. He felt his jaw clinch and he noticed his fist clinching and unclenching. "You're all magick?" was all he could say even if it sounded like it was for everyone, it was directed to Danny.

"Well according to Em…err…Erudito some are born and some are trained. So right now we are learning who is what and what can we do. " Stiles said taking a step forward and Percival took two steps back.

Percival looked at Raphael, "I can take knowing your family secret," then he looked at Danny, "I don't know how to take this in." With that he walked away from the group.

_***Change Point of View***_

"Well that is enough training for the week. Stiles why don't you and Lydia take Danny to the house while Merlin and I talk to Percival." Raphael said walking the way Percival went.

Once they were far from the others he turned to look at Merlin, "Do you think you can make him forget what he saw?"

"No I can't do that. Well I could but then the others would know and I don't think Erudito would let me do it. But I want to know is why won't Stiles' magick work like it has been a week ago?" Merlin asked looking up.

"Okay first Percival then we find out about Stiles." Raphael said walking into Erudito and Percival.

"You can't overreact and tell Arthur. I know you have to feel something for Danny and don't act like you don't because it was written all over your face when you found out. Betrayal and confusion mostly but also sadness. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying." Erudito said holding on to Percival's sleeveless chain mail.

"I...no I can't accept magick in my life. The king must know of this." He said trying to remove Erudito's hands.

"Fine go! Go tell and I want you to pull the leaver that hangs us. I want you to look Danny and Merlin in the eyes and call them the names other people call them. Tell them they have to die because they were born with a gift. Go on, GO!" Erudito said shoving Percival away and walking past the fallen man. Spitting next to his head. "Just remember their blood is on your hands and no one else's."

Raphael was going to say something when Merlin covered his mouth, "I think he might have saved our skin. That is one down now let's research about Stiles." Merlin whispered.

Raphael nodded and they snuck back into the castle heading for the library. Raphael looked up and noticed the moon was almost completely black. He looked around and touched Merlin's shoulder, "When was his magick starting to fade? Was it last week he was strong but now he is weak correct?"

"Yeah around that time yeah."

"He can only do healing and non-Offensive magick correct."

"Yeah that is all he can do why are you asking we need to get to the library."

"Look." Raphael said pointing to the moon, "It is almost for a new moon. Do you think his magick fluctuates with the moon patterns?"

"I will ask Gaius." Merlin said walking off.

_**Xxxxx**_

Allison looked on as Stiles walked Danny into a small house, "Okay remember get Gwen and Lydia only. Don't kill anyone and Morgana will pay you in good tides."

Mordred nodded, "Fine I get this Lydia girl because she don't know me and same goes for the Queen and you."

"Fine but hurt Lydia and I swear you will regret it Mordred." Allison said and started to run up the hill past two patrol men. She strung her bow and shot up.

She shot up ten more times. Mordred watched as she started to run up the wall and launched up to the first arrow. After that she climbed up all the way to the first balcony. After hoisting herself up she looked back down and pulled a string that dislodged the arrows and pulled them up.

_'Show off. I swear ever since Morgana found her in the forest near the border, she has gotten in my way. Now after a month and a half, we are partners. Oh not only that she is the leader and best part she is a Werewolf Huntress. That she arrived with four others and half might be magick users.'_

Mordred moved stealthily around the guards and moved close to the house. He got outside of it and noticed Selen along with two other boys were talking adamantly.

He ignored them and moved to the back of the house and found the red headed girl. He moved close to the window and waited. He heard the mission bells warning the city of an attack. The girl was close enough to the window for him to reach in and use the cloth Allison gave him to knock her out.

The room door opened and Selen made a foot into the threshold when Mordred flexed his hand and sent her flying into the two boys behind her. He moved quickly and made it to the forest edge when Allison showed up with the Queen over the front of the saddle.

"Let's go Morgana will be very pleased that we both succeeded in our mission."

_**Xxxxx**_

"What do you mean he has Lydia?" Erudito yelled as he ran out of the house. Selen, Danny, Stiles and Raphael ran after him.

'_Erudito ran all the way to the meeting hall where the round table was. I followed in while everyone stayed outside. I walked all the way to Percival's side and he took a step closer to Gaius.'_

"They took Lydia Sir." Erudito said with a much controlled voice then his eyes showed.

"That matters not they took the Queen as well. We will send search parties to find them or a trail or something as to give their location." Arthur said giving no room for arguments.

Erudito walked up to one of the rooms' pillars and punched it. The pillar quivered slightly and cracks started moving out like a giant spider web. "Don't find them within a month and I'm burning this forest down to flush them out." With that he ran out the room.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. So this whole chapter was from Percival, Raphael or Mordred. I also have to do time jumps in this chapter and the next two. Hope you enjoyed. Blessed Be Reader.***_


	9. Chronicles of a Fallen Love

_***A/N* Just to let you know this is a filler chapter. I don't own the characters of Teen Wolf or the Avengers. I do own the OC's and the plot. **__**Anything with *GST* is the beginning and ending of a Gay Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**__** Blessed Be Readers.***_

_**Chapter 9: Chronicles of a Fallen Love**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Flashback Begin***_

Derek was walking to the training field along with Isaac and Scott. He was listening to them talk about some lacrosse plans. As they made their way there Jackson drove up and got out. He was wearing white yoga pants with a matching white deep cut muscle shirt.

He ran up to the group and joined in the conversation. Derek continued walking and listening to them but he kept going back to him.

_'I wonder how...no, no, no! Why should it matter he is too young and I'm not Kate Argent. I will not scare his life and take what he holds dear, but what if he already found someone. After all he is in King Arthur's time period. What would I do if he smelt like another? Plus he might not like me anyways. Maybe-'_

"Finally you guys show up we have been waiting FOREVER!" Erica said breaking his train of thought. He felt his signature scowl slip into place.

"Well this is the big bad Alpha? Well let's see what you got. Shift into your wolf forum." A woman with auburn hair said.

He shifted and waited to see what she said. She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Well I'm waiting. Come on shift into your wolf. Not your humanoid forum." She said walking up to him.

"I don't think he can sis. Well not without Emrys to assist in the change at least." David said coming down from the second level.

"You're playing right?" She waited for Derek to answer her but all he did was scowl harder. "Wait so you mean to tell me you're an Alpha and you can't shift to your true forum without help from my little brother?! Oh my Goddess I got my work cut out for me don't I? Can either of you shift to a wolf or wolf like, and no this," She gestured to Derek, "doesn't count as a wolf forum. This is a humanoid forum and is only half of your power. The closer you look like a wolf the stronger you are."

"Crystanna I think we should break them up and work on them individually to find their weaker points and maybe we can see where they lack the ability to shift full wolf." Mikey said rising from the water.

"Fine David you're with the Alpha while everyone else in this pack, find a partner that isn't a wolf. You with the Yoga pants come with me." Crystanna yelled as she moved off to the far back.

"I don't want Jackson out of my sight let's move down closer to them." Derek said walking over to the far end as well.

"Fine but first we are going to test your speed and reflexes. You lived with Em for a while so I'm sure you might remember some of these drills." David said jumping ten feet away and pulling out his guns. "Begin!"

Derek dodged rolled to the left and sprang to David. He felt the air tighten up around him as he got closer to David. David snapped his fingers and Derek felt like he face planted an invisible brick wall. He punched the wall and saw a slight shiver run across it. He hit it again and watched the ripple effect.

He grinned and ran back. He charged David again this time he felt his arm hairs pick up and pull to something. He bolted up and planted his foot on the side of the dome David made. He crouched down and sprang into the air. He flipped and his feet connected with the roof. He crouched down and shot himself back down towards David's shield.

David smirked and increased the density of the shield. Derek smirked as well and tucked his body in making it look like he was going to cannonball into the water below. He rotated and let gravity take effect. Right before he made contact he unbound himself and punched the shield.

It looked like it did nothing and David started to laugh. The sound of cracking broke the laughter. Derek smirked as the shield started to crack like a windshield to rocks. David looked up as the shield started crack and start to fall apart. Derek noticed David's nose was bleeding.

Derek volte off the top and landed on David's left as she shield fell down. Derek rushed in and caught him before David hit the floor. Derek looked over and saw his pack training.

Natasha was with Erica, Mikey with Scott, Eli with Boyd, Isaac with Iris and Peter with Clint. Clint joined up when Chris sent his three other hunter friends off on different hunts. Derek didn't trust him but Peter spoke on his behalf.

"Well that was fun. Now comes my fun part." David said as his eyes glowed cobalt.

"What do you-"Derek was cut off when everything went dark.

Everything started to light up as the clouds moved away from the moon. He started to recognize where he was. He was still in Beacon Hills, close to the park near the preserve. He heard giggles that sounded familiar, a sound he hoped to never hear again.

"Come Der tell me again!" The girl's voice said.

"I-I love you." The boy said.

"Awe sweetie I love you too. Now what is it you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"Derek felt a shudder go down his spine as he walked past the buses that covered him. He felt his heart clinch as he saw them a younger version of Kate Argent and Derek Hale. "No don't say it. Don't do it." Derek tried to warn the younger Derek.

"Promise you won't freak out. Promise you won't tell anyone." Younger Derek said.

"Yes promise, promise." Younger Kate said.

"I'm…I'm a Werewolf, a true Werewolf, a born wolf not a bitten wolf."

"Prove it."

Younger Derek walked into the moon light and slowly his sideburns lengthen, his fangs elongated, nails turned to sharp claws and brows disappeared. His eyes glowed and pulsed electric blue.

Younger Kate walked up to him and kissed him licking his fangs with no fear. Younger Derek was surprise but kissed her back with a passion only a fifteen year old boy could possess.

It turned dark again and he was in a room. _'No not here! Please not here!'_

"Ah YES! DEREK HARDER!" Younger Kate moaned.

Derek could not look at this. He could not face what has happened. The scene turned a muggiest gray. The air smelled of blood and fire.

"NOOOOOO!" Both Younger Derek and current Derek screamed falling to their knees.

The Hale Manor was on fire. The fire department was fighting to put it out but with every room that gets put out it, another burns even more. He watched as Laura tried to pull him away.

The Sheriff wrapped him in his jacket and picked him up and carried him to the ambulance. There Peter was being taken to the E.R.

Young Derek reached out and held Peter's hand all the way there.

Next thing Derek knew he was back in the training hall, on his knees and looking into David's cobalt eyes. "Don't worry Derek your secret is safe with me. Not my place and all that."

_***Flashback End***_

'_That was three and a half months ago. Nothing has changed for Jackson and I. We still can't shift into our wolf forums. We both have a block that we can't get over. I was really surprised that Isaac was the first one to shift. Then Peter, Scott, Boyd and last Erica.'_

'_Jackson was mad that Isaac was first, but when he found out that Scott did as well. Let's just say that only Crystanna and I could handle him for weeks. I think I know how to help him, but she or he are both so far back in time that we can't to a thing.'_

'_After David dug around he told me before I could ask, "No we cannot go back and change your past. If we could, well things wouldn't be what they are now. So don't ask us to do it because the answer will always be no." It was kind of harsh but I want them back.'_

_I tried to get Peter to tell me how he came back but he won't say anything. On top of all of this training I still search for the fifth book. None of the others have ever heard of them before till now.'_

_'After some time had pass Bridget sad nothing. They let her go and a week later came back waiting for Allison's return. She trains with us every now and again. Jackson took fighting her as a challenge because she always extended her abilities so we couldn't shift.'_

_'So far only Jackson has been able to tap into his wolf when around her. At first she freaked out, but after the next two rounds she figured it out; he was doing this because no one else could. After that Scott and Isaac tried but nothing happened. Well unless you count, and I do, then getting their asses handed to them.'_

_'Now I'm up against both Crystanna and Bridget.'_

Derek started with a run. Crystanna aimed her gun at him and fired. He dashed to his right and almost met Bridget's blade. He ducked and placed his hand on her stomach, she tried to move but Derek held her in place. Crystanna was about to shoot when a dark figure fell and landed in front of her.

The figure twisted and kicked the gun away from her and grabbed Crystanna by the front of her shirt. She tossed her to Derek who caught her. He placed both girls down and faced the person who attacked them.

The figure ran and jumped into the air. Right before the person hit, Derek moved towards it and punched up. The figure grabbed his arm and redirected the kick into Derek's stomach. Derek grabbed the kickers ankle and twisted.

The figure spun with it and connected Derek's face with it's heel. Derek stumbled back and looked at the figure move swiftly yet stunningly with a grace he only seen once.

"Aali?" Derek said as the figure was two feet away from hitting him in directly over his heart.

The figure removed it's mask and long brown hair fell down the ends bouncing into a soft curl. She looked into Derek's olive green eyes with her light brown ones. Her stunning cheeks and mocha color skin made her look like some Goddess of Greece.

Derek looked on at her in disbelief, "How did you survive that fall?" He looked behind her and everyone was staring at them. He looked to Aali, "How about we take a walk?"

She nodded and they started walking back outside. They walked for hours till she said something, "I missed you Derek. Once I found out that Laura was gone, I knew I had to find you as soon as possible. Do you know how hard it was to track down this place? No map has Beacon Hills on it. Well unless you zoom in really, really close."

Derek felt himself smile, thou no one was around to witness it. "Well that is why my family settled here in the first place. So are you going to tell me or are we going to ignore the elephant that has joined us?"

"Well you remember that coven we encountered when we were in Brooklyn? Well after the coven's leader and I fell to our doom, I woke up in a forest. There I found myself in another's pack. At the time I had memory loss and couldn't remember who I was or where I was from." She took a breath as a tear or two fell down.

"After a few months I ran into Jones. He was surprised I was alive and told me about how everyone was when I supposedly died. Little by little my memory came back. It hit me full force when Jones had gone mad and started killing innocent people. I had to put him down."

She was silent for a while and Derek looked up and sent a silent prayer for his now dead friend. He looked at her and she never looked up. Eventually she continued her story. "After that all my memories came flooding back. We came across a group of hunters who thought they could catch us. We got the leader and he talked about how the 'Argents' killed one of the remaining Hale kids."

"I thought I lost you for good. That is when he started to laugh and say how she was returning to finish off the idiot who selled his own kind out. That is when I found out about Kate and all the things she did. I'm sorry for your loss, but Laura was not your fault, that much I can say."

Derek noted that she didn't blame him for Laura's death, but didn't say a thing on the rest of his family. He wouldn't say anything because he knows what she might say and what she would have to do.

They walked in silence for a while till it dawned on him that she was in another pack and never said she was alone. "Aali where is your pack?"

"Oh them? I left them a while back once I found out where this place was. Why do you ask? Do you think I cannot be trusted?"

"No it isn't that it is just... I don't trust people so easily these days." Derek said holding up his hands.

"Well that is a wise decision. So tell me everything that has happened since you came back." Aali said as she hopped over a fallen tree.

Derek started with when he first met Stiles and Scott. After the story ended the walked into the open area of the burnt down manor. "And now we are training for the Alpha pack to strike again. This time we will be ready for them."

"So you sent the humans of your pack with a wolf that isn't in your pack. Who was the wolf again?" Aali asked as they walked up the steps.

"Emrys remember." Derek asked looking at her like half her mind went away.

"Ah yes I remember him. When will they be back?" She asked as they walked into the charred remain.

"Around the end of the month. Then they start school a week after that."

Derek and Aali spent the rest of the week catching up. She trained with them and got to know them very well. Jackson didn't take to her well, no one expected him to. Isaac and Scott welcomed her with open arms. Everyone else just got along at their own pace.

Derek watched as everyone worked together in training. No one used good clothes anymore, the boys used gym shorts or pants with no shirt and the girls the same, except they had sports bra on. Slowly Derek and Aali started to get close again.

Derek would catch himself looking at her as she passed by and when they ate, she sat close enough that they would bump knees. Everyone would look at them and give half smiles or smirks. Everyone that is except for Jackson.

Every time he noticed her he would get angry and push himself harder in training. He never ate with the pack and never talked when she was in hearing distance. Derek wondered why he was acting like the old Jackson again.

Things were finally looking up for Derek. He scowled a lot less and talked a little more. It was something that everyone noticed.

One day him and Aali arrived late to training when he noticed Melissa and John where there. He looked at everyone and they were all walking to the second floor. "What is going on, why is the Sheriff here?" Aali asked him.

"I don't know let me go see." Derek walked up to the group with Aali tagging alongside him. "What happened now?"

"Finally your here! Tonight is the night the group comes back." Erica said.

It dawned on him that he forgot about the others. He was so wrapped up with training, looking for the book and hanging with Aali that he actually forgotten about the others.

"Figures you would forget." Jackson said as he walked away. He said it low enough for Derek to hear but no one else.

Derek looked at Jackson and watched as he walked up to the second balcony. Derek felt like shit because he actually, truly forgotten about them. Acted like they never existed. 'Maybe that is why Jackson has been acting out. After all his girlfriend and best friend was there.'

'But if that is true why wouldn't Scott act out? His best friend and ex-girlfriend, whom he still moons for, is also there. So why doesn't he get mad?'

"Isaac stop that tickles!" Scott said in between giggles as Isaac tickles him.

_'It's because Isaac is his distraction. If not for Isaac, Scott would be a bitchy pup this whole summer. Thank you Isaac.'_

Derek sat down and started stretching, '_Might as well get some training in while we wait.'_

Him and Aali stretched for two hours, thou others may call it Yoga. After that they spared for hours never giving up and never backing down. It was close to four when they stopped and left for lunch. The arrived back just in time. The sun was almost about to set.

The ground started to light up and then the whole building was glowing with an intensity that hurt his eyes.

Something flew out of the ground and when he was able to look he couldn't believe his eyes.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Chronicles of a Fallen Love" by The Bloody Beetroots & Greta Savabo Bech. Yes I know a short chapter but this was more of a filler chapter. I wanted this to be something to show what is happening back in Beacon Hills. It is from Derek's POV and it covered why he couldn't shift into his wolf forum. Thanks for reading, Blessed Be Reader. ***_


	10. Home

_***A/N***_ _**So here is chapter 10! So far I'm surprised I wrote this much.**_ _**Anything with *BST* is the beginning and ending of a Bi Sexual Theme, this way you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**__** I don't own anything Teen Wolf, Avengers or Merlin. What I do own it my OC's and their story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Blessed Be Reader.**_

_**Chapter 10: Home**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Flashback Begin***_

_It has been three months since we came here. A month and a half since Lydia was kidnapped. We got two weeks till the gate opens up and we go back home. We have to find her before it's too late._ Erudito's voice echoed in Raphael's head.

His voice started entering his head since the month had ended and he promised to burn the lands. He almost started in Danny and Stiles didn't stop them. Well with the help of Merlin of course. But so far he can hear his voice and no one else can. He tried to talk to him thru this weird length but nothing worked. Gaius said that it might only be a one way thing.

_Must find Lydia! Let me out now! Must find-_ His voice stopped for a few heart beats, _The forest! She's in the forest! Castle a week's ride on horseback. Four day run on foot. Must break out!_

Two minutes later and the whole castle shook. The bells went off and Arthur's voice rang out, "The prisoner has escaped! Find him, I want him alive!"

Raphael started to run towards the map room. He was met with Stiles and Danny. "Erudito has escaped and I think I know were to. Danny get Arthur tell him to meet us at the round table."

Raphael took off down followed by Stiles, "What are we looking for Raphael?"

"A map. An old map that would have castles from the old days. Before the Old Religion was whipped out."

"Old Religion? Like Mer-er I mean Emrys' magick is from? Emrys said that he could teach us some of it if we have a will for it."

"I think your magick is tied to the moon." Raphael said out of the blue. He knows he shouldn't have said it out loud but it's out already.

"I came to that same conclusion a while back. Around the time Erudito started to catch the place on fire. I never could have done an offensive spell before. And I tested it out on the full moon. Defensive and healing with waxing and offensive with waning moon phases."

"Good were here stay guard. I need to get the map and it is somewhere...HERE!" Raphael and Stiles ran as fast as they could.

Once they got to the round table everyone looked at him. Percival hasn't told anyone yet, but he was close to before Erudito got locked up. Percival has also stayed away from Danny when he wasn't training. Danny hides it well, but his scent is always giving him away.

Raphael un rolls the map and pulls the newest one up close. He lines them up and points at a wooded area, "He is going there. If we leave now we can catch up to him. But we have to ride thru the night in order to get either to him or meet him there."

Arthur looked at the old map and the new, "This is where a lot of Saxon activity. Why didn't we think of this sooner? Merlin get everything ready. Percival and Raphael take Danny and Stiles so you can cut him off."

_***Flashback End***_

_'So that is how I ended up here with a sexually frustrated boy, a in denial man and another boy that is pissed at a friend. How is this my life? Well we need to rest.' _"Let's stop for the night. We are almost there so let the horse rest."

Everyone agreed and they stopped on the side of the make shift road. Raphael was working on the fire when he heard it, _Close so close. May I join? _Raphael looked up and around. He noticed everyone else was also looking around. "Did you hear it to?"

The all nodded and Raphael spoke out, "Yes you can."

The trees swayed like they were in the wind. It felt like a thunderstorm was coming, it smelt like one to. The smell was getting stronger _I'm not an enemy. Need to find Lydia._

A large black wolf emerged from the tree line and walked slowly to them. The wolf walked up to the wood Raphael tried to light. _Start the fire, cold winds are about to hit._

Raphael looked at the wolf for a minute when he realized who the wolf was, "Sure thing Erudito."

Percival looked at Raphael and then at the wolf, "Wait so he is a Lycan not a Sorcerer?"

_I am neither, but something more. Don't worry I am your friend. We must stay and wait for Arthur to arrive when we do we will take the castle and save our girl...and the Queen._

"So can we all hear you or can you make it a one-on-one?" Raphael asked as the fire started.

_Both._ Erudito said as he walked up to Danny and bumped his knee with his nose. Danny smiled and scratched behind his ear.

Stiles sat down next to the fire and Erudito moved close to him and paused. Everything was quiet and Raphael figured he was talking to Stiles only. After about a minute or two Erudito moved to Stiles and curled around him.

Danny moved and sat next to them and placed his hand on Erudito's head. Erudito made a sound of content, Raphael remembered his father making that noise when his mother scratched his head either in his human or wolf forum.

Percival sat an equal distance between the small group and Raphael. Sleep over took the small group a few minutes later, all snoring softly.

Raphael looked at Percival, "You know they are leaving soon. Back to where they came from. Erudito said it before he broke out. Two weeks till the gate opens again, whatever that means." He said in a hushed tone.

"Most likely the gates of hell." Percival bit back.

_No you idiot. But remember what I told you. Blood on your hands part. Yeah that is still true. When Arthur comes at first light tell him that a man named Emrys turned me into a wolf and that I would only turn back once both girls are safe. Do this and I will reward you kindly Sir Percival._

Percival looked at Erudito and shacked his head, "The only kindness you can bring is for me never to have found out about you all and magick."

_So mote it be._

After that sleep took over Percival then slowly took Raphael down with him.

_***The following morning***_

Raphael looked around and saw that Stiles and Danny were gone and Erudito was sitting near the forest line. Percival was talking to Danny adamantly like he never found out that Danny did magick.

_Well look who woke up finally. Your King is upon us soon wake up and start the fire again. Stiles went hunting._

Raphael huffed and started the fire. A couple of minutes later Stiles is back and is skinning four rabbits and Erudito is eating a deer, raw. '_Must be the wolf instincts kicking in.'_

_Yes they are. Now stop interrupting my breakfast._

Raphael stared slack jawed then caught himself and settled on a scowl.

Just when everyone got done eating, and Erudito returned from a spring he found, Arthur and the Knights showed up. Erudito trotted to Stiles and sat next to him.

"So did you catch him?" Arthur asked as he got off the horse followed by Merlin then the rest.

"Yes. An before you ask that is him." Raphael said pointing at Erudito, "A sorcerer named Emrys said that he would remain like this till both girls are safe."

Erudito got up and started to walk the dirt path. He got far enough and tilted his head back letting a long deep howl. He looked at everyone and started d running.

Everyone scrambled, getting up their horse and chasing Erudito. Raphael laughed as he realized what Erudito was doing.

Everyone fell into the routine, every morning Erudito would walk a ways away from them, howl and start running for hours. He wouldn't stop till it was too dark for anyone to see. A week pasted and they came to a fork in the road.

"So what way?" Merlin as a man walked out from behind the trees.

"All the way to Lady Morgana and beg for forgiveness. NOW!" The man yelled as a band of Saxons fell upon them.

The battled didn't last long. Every time either Danny or Stiles get someone down and about to deal the killing blow Erudito would kill them. As Arthur was killing the last guy the Erudito walked up to Arthur and tapped his nose to Arthur's hand.

_Quickly put their cloaks on and blend in. Take the left with all your man except Raphael and Percival. Stick to the shadows and sneak past the guards. We will get everyone's attention so that no one can stop you all. Both paths leads to Morgana, but ours will be heavily guarded due to it looking safer. Good luck King Arthur. Let's go boys._

Erudito started to run up the right path and howled. Percival, Danny, Stiles and Raphael ran after them and all of them had the Crest of Pendragon on.

Erudito was not kidding about it being heavily guarded, once past the first bend they were welcomed by a gang of fifty Saxons. Erudito ran to them and took five guys down in a matter of minutes, Stiles knocked out four and Danny got ten of them. Percival and Raphael ganged up and took a total of twenty-five of them out.

The last six were surrounded and dropped their swords. Erudito growled and the ground shook, soon all six men were screaming as they started to sink in the ground.

After a few hours they finally get to the gates. They must have taken more than a hundred of Saxons. Arthur and his men walked out of the shadows and joined them. "How was it?" He asked looking at their state of wear.

"Oh you know about a hundred or so down what about you?" Stiles said laced with sarcasm.

"Just like Erudito said. No one was around, well except a watcher every now and then." Merlin answered.

_We move at first light. In about ten minutes till then. Let's get ready._

Erudito started move quickly in the shadows making his way close to the main entrance. Once everyone was ready Erudito looked to the sky and saw the sun begin to rise. He tilted his head back and howled so loud those close to him felt it vibrate in their chest.

Soon Saxons came running out looking for the enemies. Raphael and the others charged out of their hiding spots and attacked them. Danny and Stiles, along with Arthur and Merlin followed Erudito into the castle.

They met no resistance at all till they came into the Throne Room. At the very end was Morgana sitting in the middle, Mordred standing over a kneeling Lydia with a sword pressed against her neck, and Morgause standing over Gwen with her hand on Gwen's head.

"Well hello brother finally found us did you. Well let's not drag this out shall we." Morgana said as an arrow came out of nowhere and stabbed Erudito's front paw to the floor.

Erudito howled with pain and tried to bite it off. When he got his mouth on it a sizzling sound was heard, "Shit the arrow is either coated in Wolfsbane or is made of Mountain Ash." Stiles said as he pulled it out and tossed it to the side.

Erudito growled and looked to the very top left, Allison smiled and jumped down.

"So a wolf, two knights, and two witches are all Arthur has to send? Well at least he accepted magick. Or is it that he doesn't know you two are witches. Oh this is just too rich!" Morgana said standing up.

"Allison take the wolf out." Morgause said.

Allison pulled her bow back and pointed at Erudito, Raphael watched as she took aim, "Okay if you say so."

Allison turned and shot at Morgause, the arrow flew straight and true till it stopped a foot away from her. "You dare betray me." Morgana said flicking her hand and sending Allison flying to the group.

"NOW!" Stiles yelled.

Lydia looked at Mordred's hands and sent him back flying. She stood up and pulled a brown bag out and emptied its contents all over him, "Sleep tight asshole."

Erudito rushed Morgause and jumped up making her move her hand from Gwen and push him back. Raphael and Percival took on both ends as Saxons flooded the room.

Danny took out his knifes and threw them at Morgana, making her put her full attention on him. Stiles ran to Gwen and kept her behind him, "Don't worry Malady we got you."

Allison helped out Percival and Gwen. She started taking down men after men as Percival switched from his sword to fist and back again.

Raphael used two swords as he cut down man after man.

Morgana tried pushing Danny but Lydia joined in and combined their powers together. They were able to push her back and make her hit her head on the stone wall behind her.

Erudito got up and roared making the side of the wall fall down. You could see the chaos that was outside, the knights taking the Saxons out as they rushed them.

Stiles got Gwen outside thru the broken wall. Arthur, Merlin, Sir Leon and Sir Elyan surrounded her. They started to fight their way back when Morgause sent all of them thru the hole.

Erudito was at the bottom of the pile. On top of him were Allison, Lydia, Danny, Percival and Stiles. Morgause came out of the hole and held up her hands. She sent men from both sides flying away leaven the small group she has been fighting.

See sends everyone flying except Erudito and Raphael. "Well look at that a wolf and one of the Ha'le kids. Tell your mother that I hope she gets what she wanted!" Morgause yelled.

_Get on my back we are going to take this witch head on!_

"But your to...well that's new." Raphael watched as Erudito went from a normal sized wolf to the size of a full grown pony.

Stiles came running up and flung three throwing daggers at Morgause. She stopped them and sent them flying back at him. He dodged two of them but one sank into his stomach, a half inch from his naval. He slumped down on the ground.

Erudito charged Morgause with Raphael on his back. Morgana ran up and grabbed her left hand, they both raised their free hands up and sent a wave at them.

Erudito braced himself and Raphael felt something moving under Erudito's fur. Soon two wings ripped out of his back and flapped till they were dried and rave black wings flapped about. He roared and sent a wave of his own to them.

The waves collided and a ball of light was forming. The moved closer to the witches then back to Erudito. The ground below them was cracking and breaking. Pieces of it were floating in the air while some turn to dust.

Erudito's wings slicked back and the ball was pushed back to the witches. Raphael looked up as he saw someone jumping down with a sword aimed at Morgana's back. Selen landed and was about to run her thru when Mordred walked out from the hole and flung her back.

Raphael stood on Erudito's back and timed his jump as Selen's body made it over the ball. He caught her and laid her down right behind Erudito.

"No Selen please be alive." Raphael whispered in her ear and he hugged her close.

"Your crushing me." Selen grunted out.

The sky light up as lightning was coursing throughout the sky.

Selen smiled as she looked at her brother.

_***Change Point of View***_

Stiles feel to the ground and blacked out.

"St...wak...now!" The voice kept coming in and out like he was underwater and struggling to hear. "Stiles...now!" The voice was getting a bit clearer. "Stiles wake up now!" Danny's voice rang out loud and clear.

"s' painful." Stiles hissed. He reached down but Danny grabbed his wrist.

"You got stabbed by your own knife. We can't pull it out yet so don't touch it." Danny said moving to clutch at Stiles' hands.

Stiles saw the lightning dance in the sky. He looked as a bolt fell from the heavens and saw Selen roll on top of Raphael. He lost his breath as the bolt shot thru her back and out the middle of her chest. Watched as the bolt didn't continue but stopped and dissipated.

Watched as her blood on Raphael's chest. Her hand slowly went behind his head and pulled him closed and kiss his forehead. Couldn't believe it as he watched her slump on top of him lifeless. He heard someone screaming "NO!" on the top of their lunges.

He slowly recognized the voice as his. He clutched onto Danny and pulled himself up despite his injury. Danny tried to keep him down but stopped when he looked up to Stiles and Stiles looked down at him. He pulled the knife out of his stomach. The wound burned slightly as he saw the skin try to knit together.

He looked at the thin pink scare that was left. He looked us to see Mordred with his hand pointing at the Selen and Raphael. He aimed and let the blade fly to him.

He looked back at Raphael as he was now kneeling beside his sisters corps. He was screaming and had his hands clutched to the side of his head. He feel back and rolled around like if he was on fire.

Stiles watched as Raphael arched his back off the ground and the sound of bones snapping and breaking echoed around him. Watched as Raphael' body grew in mass, fingernails growing into claws, ears going to a point, blunt teeth elongated to sharp fangs. A howl ripped the hollow sky as Raphael stood up and was in a Beta forum. Only difference is his eyes were blood red.

Raphael walked up to Emrys and placed his hand on his neck. The ball seemed to grow in size as it moved quickly to the La Fay trio.

At the last minute the ball was arched up and sailed into the sky. It looked like it sucked up everything around it and disappeared with a crackle. Then a boom echoed and everyone fell to the ground and the tress around them were flattened.

Stiles stood up and saw Raphael jump and landed behind Morgause. He reached around and placed a claw over her heart with one and with the other he saw him grab her right side of her head. Pulled it back exposing her neck.

In one swift move he sank his claw into her chest and ripped out her still beating hear while at the same time clapping his jaws around her neck. Ripping her throat out with his teeth, leaved a inch of skin and the bone.

He ripped the rest of her head off the body and tossed it to the side leaven her body to slump to the floor. He looked at Morgana and walked past her dropping the heart on her lap and walking away.

Erudito padded over to Selen and laid down letting a whine out. Raphael picked her body up and placed it on Erudito's back. His winds moved back down his sides and eventually disappearing.

Everyone moved aside as both of them started to walk back to the gates. Percival moved in front of them and they stopped. He walked to the other side of Erudito and took off his red cloak and placed it over her body.

He looked over to Danny and Stiles as if giving a silent command. Both he and Danny walked up to them and Danny stood next to Percival while Stiles moved next to Raphael. Lydia and Allison joined in the front and the little group continued to walk.

They all ignored the whispers as they walked past Saxons and Knights alike. Arthur and his men all followed. Stiles heard that Morgana and Mordred both escaped.

Hours later and they came upon the main path. Everyone got on a horse, some in pairs; Allison was with Stiles with her hands bound and Lydia was with Danny. Raphael and Percival got on a horse of their own.

_***One week later***_

Stiles looked around the flower field and noticed that this was where the Unicorn was. He learned that Selen came here to think a lot. As everyone gathered around the stone grave that Raphael made, they bowed their heads.

Words were shared and they made their way to the battlefield that they first came from. He watched as Emrys gave Raphael a red pulsing crystal and looked on as Raphael swallowed it. He also gave Merlin a crystal but this one was pulsing blue, which he also swallowed.

Emrys sat on the ground after he drew a circle around himself. Merlin did the same except he was standing and was north of him. Raphael was to the south, Allison and Stiles was on Emrys' left while Danny and Lydia was on his right, all of them drew circles.

Ten feet away Arthur was doing the same to the north of Merlin; Gwen was to Raphael's south, Sir Lancelot was on Arthur's left and Gaius south of Lancelot. On Arthur's right was Sir Percival and below him was Sir Leon.

The rest of the knights were around them making a huge circle. Everyone had their hands up except Lydia, Danny, Allison and himself. They all had their hands pointing to Emrys.

_***Change Point of View***_

Morgana watched as Arthur, his knights and the odd travelers made circles in the ground. After ten minutes the circles started to glow. Mordred walked up behind her and grabbed her hand, "How about a going away present shall we."

Morgana smiled, "Yes we shall. After we send our gift I want you and your man to take out as many as they can got it." She told a Saxon as he walked up to them.

"Yes Morgana."

As the sun was beginning to set the circle glowed brightly. Mordred and her raised their hands in the air and from the fire they made a while back, a giant bird flew out from it. The bird was of average size as it soared up. Once it got high enough it dove down to the middle of the group.

The more it got closer the bigger it grew. Right when the sun's middle met the earth there was a popping noise and the bird disappeared along with the travelers.

Morgana looked as the glow dissipated. Two figures glowed bright blue and bright red. A wave of blue and red washed over everyone from down in the battlefield all the way past Morgana. Then darkness took over.

_**Xxxxx**_

Emrys opened his eyes and saw he was in his gym. He looked up and saw two swords making a cross as a birds beak was on the other side. He looked and saw Stiles and Danny had their swords protecting him. He placed his hand on the ground and kicked the blades up knocking them into the birds beak.

The bird recoiled and flew up, "WHAT THE HELL IS A PHOENIX DOING HERE?!" Stiles yelled.

"Quick we can't let him escape!" Emrys yelled as he grabbed both boys by their shirts and threw them up.

He crouched down and lunged up. He let his claws come out and wrapped them around the Phoenix's leg. He threw both boys hard enough to sail past the bird and flip, bringing their swords down on the middle of the wings main bone.

Emrys flipped and sank his claws in the Phoenix's throat. Danny and Stiles fell down and their shirts caught fire. Once they made contact with the floor they sank into the water extinguishing the flames.

Next thing Emrys saw was Mikey and a cage of water coming out of the floor. Emrys pulled the Phoenix down making it do a nosedive. Once it got close enough Emrys jumped off and fell into the floor as the fire was also put out.

Emrys swam out and looked as Lydia and Jackson ran to Danny. They encased him in a hug, Emrys wouldn't tell anyone that a tear slipped down Jackson's face as he buried his face in Danny's neck.

Allison was rushed Bridget, what she was doing there he had no clue.

Scott ran up to Stiles and nuzzled his neck. Soon the Sheriff and Melissa got to them and made a big group hug.

Emrys looked around and Matt was nowhere to be seen. "He went for a jog one morning and just never turned up. We searched the whole preserve and the bottom of lakes and rivers. It was like he disappeared." Eli said walking up to him.

Emrys looked down and felt his heart clench with agony. He wouldn't show that it affected him and looked up and smiled, "It's okay I knew he wouldn't stick around for long. It's not like I made a bond with him anyways."

He walked up to the cage that was now the size of a normal bird cage. Inside was a baby red bird, "Well that is just cute. Maybe a new pet for Iris." He said giving Mikey a hug. "I will see y'all tomorrow I'm exhausted."

As he was walking out he saw Derek with his head buried in someone's neck. As he past them the woman looked up and he recognized her instantly, "Well seems like you are back from the dead. Talk about that later. Welcome to Beacon hills love."

With that he walked out and after a few minutes was in his bed curled around his pillows and let all he held in out.

_**Xxxxx**_

Stiles watched as Emrys walked away and out the building. His dad, along with Melissa and Scott, was looking at his pink scare that went from his waist to a bit past his naval.

"I will explain on the ride home." He said as the unknown woman walked Derek, more like dragged if you asked Stiles, outside. Peter, Erica and Boyd followed.

Isaac walked up to the little group, "Umm I was wondering if I could...if I...never mind." He took a breath of air and was about to say something when Stiles pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah pup you can stay with me for a while." He looks to his dad. "If that is alright with you that is."

John just looked like Stiles slapped him, "Of course he can stay with us as long as he likes. After all he is your pack correct?"

Stiles smiled at the word pack. "Yeah he is." With that he waked out with his father, mother like figure, a brother in all ways but blood and name and his pup. Well the packs pup but he won't tell anyone about that slip up.

The car ride home was long and gave everyone time to listen to his rendition of his adventures in Camelot. Once they pulled up to the house Melissa said her good-bye's and left for work. Scott and Isaac went to Stiles room while John went to sleep.

Stiles was in the shower when he got a funny feeling. He remembered how to enhance his hearing and focused in on his room.

"-on't care about this right now Isaac. Stiles is back so let's not act to conspicuous okay."

"Act conspicuous? So you forgetting about him till a week ago is okay but when I want to tell him about the-"

"I said no Isaac and that is final. Plus he was my best-friend before all of this Werewolf crap."

"Was."

"What?"

"You said was Scott."

"No I...crap I did didn't I. Isaac what am I going to do?"

"You have to be calm and act like nothing has changed. We don't know what he really went through back there. For all we know he left out a lot and only told us what we wanted to hear."

"But he can't lie around us Isaac."

"That is true enough, but what if he believes it enough so that it won't sound like a lie. That way when he tells us it could be a story to make us feel at ease."

"That does sound like something Stiles would do. After all he has become a great liar to everyone around him."

Stiles stopped listening to them after Scott said that. He couldn't believe Scott would say that. At least whatever is going on Isaac wants to tell him the truth. But what if that is why he came here. So he could make sure Scott wouldn't lie.

Stiles turned off the water and dried himself and pulled up his boxers and slipped on a shirt. He walked up to the door and heard their discussion stop and the Xbox turn on.

"What were you two talking about?" Stiles asked as he walked into the room like he didn't know the truth.

"Just what game to play. Let's see if fighting in Camelot dulled your gaming skills." Scott said as _'MW3'_ Flashed across the screen.

Stiles took the control and started playing with them. Under thirty seconds and both of them were dead and Stiles was grinning, "Well your skills improved Scott but you still can't beat me in my world." He said fist pumping the air.

"Good job Isaac maybe next time." Stiles did not miss the eye flicker Scott did when Stiles called Isaac by his name not nickname. He also didn't miss the emotions that played on Isaac's face till it ended on a smile.

"Yeah next time." Was his only reply.

Stiles knows he should feel bad about it but he just couldn't see it in himself to care anymore. He is tired of always being the one to get walked on. So he settles for a question that seemed to be bugging him, "So who was the girl that was with Derek tonight?"

He saw both Betas freeze all movement. If he couldn't hear their shallow breathing he would think them dead. Scott was the first to recover, "That is Aali. Well that is her name in short. Her whole name is Aaliyah Cunningham. She was in Derek's pack up in New York."

"Well it was really Laura's pack actually. But since she has been back they never seem to be apart. They even smell like one another." Isaac said as he put the controller down.

Stiles read up on the whole scenting thing in some of the books here and some of the ones Gaius had. When no other scent but someone else is mixed with yours, that means that you mated. Which means that Derek and this Aaliyah chick have mated.

Stiles felt a stab in his gut that traveled up his chest, but he wouldn't let the Betas know about that. So he slipped on his mask that he uses so well. "Well it looks like our Alpha has found a Mate."

He pressed start and started killing everyone that came across his screen. He was ruthless in his slaughter.

Hours past and Stiles started to get sleepy so he moved to his bed. When Scott and Isaac started to move up the bed he tossed pillows at their head, "No I like to sleep naked and I don't need any wolf humping me in their sleep."

He looked at Scott and all Scott can do is blush and go back down on the floor. He pulled the small mattress from under the bed and pulled Isaac down with him, "Come on you can share with me."

Stiles stayed up and listened to them move around until eventually Scott started to snore. A few minutes after Isaac was snoring too. Stiles couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes all he can see was either his father in all black yelling at him like he did at Lydia's party and Scott's conversation with Isaac. Or the death of Selen and Raphael's ascension.

Yeah sleep never came.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Some time ago***_

Allison walked into her house and called for her dad. He came from running from the living room and embraced her.

She spent hours telling him on everything that happened. From when she left the house four months ago till when she got back two hours ago. "So I decided that we should stop hunting and if another hunter party or family come into Beacon Hills they have to answer to us. Got it."

"Yes Madame." Bridget said. All Chris did was nod.

She went to upstairs and into the bathroom. After a two hour shower she got out and toweled herself dry. She walked into her room and an envelope was perched on her pillows.

She noticed the hand writing and started to cry, it was her mothers. She opened the envelop and it read:

**Dear Allison,**

**I'm sorry that I had to leave you but I couldn't stand being in that house with me being a monster. Derek Hale bit me, but it was because I was trying to kill Scott. I know you love him and I was blinded by hatred and anger.**

**Don't trust Gerard honey. He is a snake in the grass. I will be back some day when I can face myself again. Always be on alert and never let your guard down.**

**Your father's code is what you need to believe in. None of this "Kill them back for they kill us" crap.**

**Remember that I will always love you and don't hold on to the past. Let all your grudges go because in the ended you will be nothing more than a carbon copy of Kate and Gerard.**

**With lots of love,**

**Victoria Argent**

Allison sat and cried as she read it and re-read it over and over again. Eventually she curled up and feel asleep around the letter.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Some time ago***_

Jackson never let them go till they were the last ones to leave the gym. He walked with one of his hands interlocked with either Danny or Lydia. He knows he was beaming with pride but he didn't give a fuck.

Once he got in the car he listened to their story. Both had different experiences and both smelt of Stilinski and Salvatore, he has to fix that soon.

They arrive at his house and he looks at them both, "If you want I could drop you off at your house."

Both of them rejected that idea as soon as the question left his lips. He couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over him.

After everyone was inside he walked in his room and pulled out both of their sleeping clothes, "I kind of...liberated your sleep wear from both of your closest." He said with a slight blush.

Danny smiled and removed his shirt. He tossed it in the laundry bin and walked to the bathroom door, "Lydia you can do the honors." Was all he said and walked into the room. Soon after Jackson heard the water turned on and steam flowed out the room a minute later.

"So Jackson here is the thing. When we were there we acted like a couple. We kissed once and showered often. So would you join us in a bath?" Lydia asked as she walked to the bathroom letting her clothes fall to the ground and all she was left with was a green lace thong on.

She walked into the bathroom and seconds later the thong came flying out the door. Jackson didn't think twice and he didn't trip over his shorts. Nope never did and if anyone says otherwise he could claw their eyes out.

_***BST Begin***_

Once he walked in both Danny and Lydia were soaping up their hair. Jackson got in and they moved him in the middle. Jackson didn't know what to do and just stood there watching Lydia.

Lydia washed her hair and Danny moved around him and did the same. Once Danny moved back to his original spot, which was right behind Jackson, Lydia made the first move. She started to lather up a wash cloth and handed Danny the soap to do the same.

Lydia slowly covered his chest and stomach with a light coating. He felt Danny massage his shoulders with the soap slowly moving to his lower back. Then Lydia took his right arm and Danny took his left.

They both started washing from his shoulder down to his elbow and scrubbed hit pits. Then they moved back to his elbow and down to his hands. After both of them cleaned his hands Danny let his left hand lock fingers with Jackson's left. Lydia did the same but with Jackson's right hand to her left.

Lydia squatted down and when he felt a tug on his left hand he looked back and so was Danny. Lydia scratched lightly upon his balls and picked up the wash cloth and started scrubbing his left leg from front to back and waist to kneecap. Danny did the same but to his right leg. Then Danny went from kneecap to foot and lifted his foot to scrub under his foot and between his toes. After he did that Lydia followed suite.

Once that was done Jackson felt Danny start to scrub the top of his ass. Danny treated each cheek like it was made of glass. When he cleaned down Jackson's crack he was even slower. Jackson unconsciously spread his legs apart and Danny lightly scrubbed his hole, sending shivers up his spine.

Lydia started and Jackson's light dusted pubs. When Jackson looked down he felt his face flush as his boner was full and Lydia was only an inch away from it. She ignored it and lightly fondled his balls till they were coated in soap. Then she cleaned his dick going real slow and he let a moan out, once at the tip she moved to the back of his balls.

He felt both of them clean his taint and she moved her hand back and he moved his hand forward. They both got up and Lydia pulled him into the water spray. They both whipped the soap away with their free hand and never let Jackson go.

Jackson felt loved.

Once his top half was done both of them drop down and started to clean his lower half. Once he was clean he felt Lydia nibble on his inner thigh till she was to his balls. She took one ball in her mouth at a time. She placed small kisses from the base of his dick all the up the shaft. Once she was at the tip she licked the pre-cum that was bleeding from his slit.

She dipped the tip of her tongue in the slit and then swirled her tongue around the head. He moaned as she started taking in little by little of his dick.

Danny pulled his cheeks apart and looked at the tight muscle as it winked at him. He put the flat of his tongue ant licked up. He felt himself gasp at the old yet odd sensation on what Danny did. Even though he can't see Danny he can picture it.

He felt Danny do it again but this time he started at the taint. He moaned and it felt dirty. The tip of Danny's tongue circled his rim and dipped in. Jackson didn't know if he wanted to back up on to Danny's tongue or thrust into Lydia's mouth.

"Ah! OH. Ly-Dan.. Na Ugh. Plea-ase." Jackson managed to get past his lips.

Danny stopped and he didn't whine no matter what they might think. He felt Danny kiss up his spine while his free hand rubbed small circles on his waist. "What is it do you want Jackson?"

Jackson couldn't get any words out. That was till Danny snapped his fingers and Lydia stopped sucking and rocked on her heels. "What why did you stop?!" He finally said.

"Use your words Jackson, nothing can happen if you don't use your words." Danny whispered. Jackson felt his words ghost over his ear.

"I…I want to take this to the bed please." Jackson managed to say.

"Well sex makes Jackson a polite boy. That is good, maybe that can get you more if you keep it up." Danny said helping Lydia up.

Lydia started to walk to the room and moved up the bed till she was sitting on the pillows with her legs spread out. Jackson got on the bed and started to crawl up to her when Danny pulled him back. "Wha-why?" He whined.

"Words Jackson, I thought I was clear on that." Danny said gripping Jackson by the hair.

"Can I please eat her out while you eat me out?" Jackson asked

Danny smiled and let him go. Jackson crawled up and was about to kiss her when she shoved his face out of the way.

"Words." Was all Lydia said.

"May I please kiss you?" Jackson asked.

Jackson was rewarded with a kiss only Lydia can give. One filled with love and compassion, but mostly trust. He slowly kissed her down her neck and nibbled on her collar bone. He moaned as Danny licked his hole and blew cool air on it.

Jackson did sloppy open moth kisses down her breast and flicked her left nipple, while he rolled the other with his thumb. He continued his decent and gently kissed her naval.

He started to lick her open. He gently ran his middle finger up and down her clit. All he could do was buck his hips back into Danny's mouth.

Lydia held his head down and moaned. Once Jackson was able to get his head up looked at Lydia and then back at Danny, "Can you pleased open me up Danny?"

He hissed as Danny put a finger all the way to his last knuckle.

_***Change Point of View***_

Danny smiled as Jackson asked to be finger fucked. So he complied by slowly pushing his index finger all the way to the third knuckle. He licked around the digit and waited for Jackson to adjust. So he curled his finger down hit his prostate, making Jackson moan.

Jackson sounded so hot moaning like a bitch in heat, but he wouldn't say anything to him about it. Danny started to move his finger and waited to Jackson was ready for another. When he grunted Danny inserted another finger slowly pushing in and out.

Danny scissor his fingers and pushed another one in him. "Fu-uck! Dam Danny warn a guy would you?"

Danny smirked and moved his fingers and purposely missed Jackson's prostate. He made circles around it put never hitting it. He was teasing Jackson waiting till he couldn't stand it anymore.

"PLEASE JUST FUCK ME! Please let me fuck her while you fuck me." Jackson begged as he spread his legs wider.

He smiled as he removed his fingers and Lydia handed him the lube. Danny looked at it and smiled, "Berry Daze?"

"Jackson loves the smell and taste." Lydia said as Jackson pushed a finger or two in her.

Danny slicked up his dick and got in place. He looked over Jackson's shoulder as he also slicked up his dick. Jackson pushed all the way in as Danny did the same thing. He prepped him well enough that there was little to no resistance.

Danny waited as he was fully sheath in Jackson.

Jackson pushed back and Danny took that as to move. Danny pulled all the way out till his head was the only thing in Jackson. Then Danny snapped his hips full forced and Jackson sounded like someone punched all his air out. Lydia moaned low and long.

Danny saw her nails run down his back leaving thin red marks. Danny slowly dragged his cock out knowing that every inch was hitting his prostate. Then snapped his hips again. Danny did this for what seems like hours.

Jackson and Lydia both said something at the same time, "Danny go faster and harder!"

Danny complied and fucked their brains out. Every thrust hit Jackson's prostate spot on. After a while Jackson's muscle started to get tighter and Jackson tipped his head back and howled.

Danny bit down on his shoulder and fucked him thru his orgasm. When Danny felt his coming on he grabbed his hips and thrusted really deep. He bit down again as he was cumming in Jackson's ass. He pulled back and kissed Jackson.

"Jackson I want you to know that I love you and will always be here for you." Danny said as he moved back and kissed him trying to show Jackson that his feelings are true.

Danny pulled away and got up walking away to the bathroom. He whipped himself down and smiled at his reflection, he looked fucked out, even if he was the one fucking. He walked back in the room and they changed their passion.

_***BST End***_

"He knotted me so we will be here for a while." Lydia said.

Danny shrugged and started whipping down her when Jackson emitted a low growl. Danny smirked and kissed him as he started whipping him down. Danny pulled the covers over them and snuggled into Jacksons' side.

"I got to tell you both something but it can wait till the morning. I love you both." Jackson said kissing Lydia then kissing Danny.

Danny can't speak for Lydia but he felt all of Jackson's love in the kiss and that is when he knew what it meant.

It was a kiss of love, but there was something underneath it. Something Danny felt all to many times.

'_A Kiss Good-Bye.'_

_**Xxxxx**_

_***Some Time Ago***_

Derek watched as Stiles fell down from the sky on fire. All Derek could think about was his family burning and him falling to his knees because he couldn't do anything else. He felt someone turn him around and embraced him.

He stayed like that for a while till he couldn't move at all. Aali dragged him out of there and into his car. All he felt was numb all around.

He can't remember the car ride back to the Manor. Don't even ask him to tell you how he got upstairs or how he ended up in nothing more than his black boxers.

He looked to his left as Aali got out of her pants and was left wearing red silk panties. He watched as she moved under the covers next to him. Being like this can almost bring him back to a better time.

Well a better time that Laura is alive and he had a functioning pack. He enjoyed these times when Aali can bring him back to a better time.

Then the flashes of Laura's dead body would pop up and now a falling, burning Stiles would too.

It was only then that he realized that Aali was talking to him, "Don't you agree with me?"

"I'm sorry I was thinking what did you say?" He asked looking at her

"I said that you should get an apartment or a loft. Move out of this place it is haunted by too many memories."

"I need to check on Stiles." Derek said out of the blue.

"Let his father take care of him. Plus Isaac is with him along with Scott so he will be okay. Now rest and tomorrow we will go looking okay."

All Derek did was nod and looked at the ceiling. He didn't sleep at all, well not till the sun started poking out of the earth.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* "Home" by Michael Buble. So this marks the end of Episode II! I hoped you enjoyed it. I honestly didn't plan on writing a long sex scene, well long for me, and defiantly not a three-some. Tell me what you think all reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading and hopefully you look forward to Episode III. Blessed Be Readers.**_


End file.
